Pour quelques hellébores
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: [COMPLETE] CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT- Alors qu'Hermione cherche des fonds pour payer toutes les factures de son association pour les orphelins de guerre, Drago Malefoy lui demande de décorer son manoir pour le bal de noël qu'il organise. Tout aurait pu très bien se passer, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione décide de couper quelques roses de noël pour décorer le Manoir. Pour quelques hellébores...
1. La Maison des Orphelins

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Comme je l'avais fait l'an dernier, je recommence cette année avec une fiction calendrier de l'avant. C'est une Dramione sur Noël et un chapitre sera posté chaque jour jusqu'au 24 décembre, afin que vous découvriez un chapitre par jour jusqu'à Noël._

 _Comme pour l'Ange de Noël (ma fiction Noël 2015), ce sera des chapitres courts (2000 mots) ainsi qu'une fiction légère et jolie, comme un flocon de neige._

 _(Je sais que je vous fais attendre pour mes autres fictions, mais j'ai enfin presque terminé Le Marchand d'âme que je recommencerai à publier dès que celle-ci sera terminée)_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous un merveilleux mois de décembre,_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

C'était la nuit qui précédait le premier jour du mois de Décembre que la neige avait choisi pour étendre son manteau immaculé sur le Londres endormi. Comme si tous les habitants de la capitale s'étaient donné le mot, il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues, si bien que la poudreuse ne mit que quelques heures à transformer la ville en une lande cotonneuse. Les météorologues avaient juré que cela n'arriverait pas avant la veille de Noël, mais il est des choses insondables que même les plus grands scientifiques ne peuvent anticiper. La magie de Noël en faisait partie. Et c'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait choisi, pour faire comprendre aux enfants londoniens qu'il était grand temps de commencer à attendre Noël.

Hermione Granger n'était plus une enfant depuis longtemps. Elle avait d'ailleurs cessé d'en être une bien trop tôt, quand la guerre contre les forces du mal l'avait forcé à grandir et avait fait d'elle un soldat plutôt qu'une adolescente. Pourtant, la magie de Noël ne l'avait jamais quitté. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le mois de décembre restait son préféré et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait échangé ce merveilleux moment de fêtes.

Quand elle ouvrit ses volets ce matin-là, elle ne s'attendait pas à faire rentrer un petit tas de neige dans sa chambre. Surprise, elle se pencha sur le rebord et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres qui grelottaient déjà. Son jardin était recouvert de plusieurs centimètres de poudreuse encore vierge de toute trace humaine. Seul un petit lapin avait eu le courage de s'aventurer au milieu des buissons et du froid hivernal.

C'était magnifique, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Voilà un mois de décembre qui commençait divinement bien. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, Hermione se hâta de descendre dans la cuisine pour avaler en quatrième vitesse un petit déjeuner composé de pancakes et autres sucreries toutes très mauvaises pour la ligne. Elle avait une très longue journée qui l'attendait : en plus de son travail au département de la Justice, comme Juge des Affaires Familiales, Hermione était bénévole depuis des années dans sa propre association : La Maison des Orphelins.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avait fondé la Maison des Orphelins pour aider tous les enfants qui avaient perdu leurs parents durant la grande guerre. Les orphelins avaient pour la plupart trouvé un nouveau foyer parmi les membres de leur famille encore vivants, ou avaient été adoptés, mais la Maison des Orphelins était destinés aux enfants qui n'avaient plus personne, ceux qui méritaient une famille mais qui n'en avait pas encore trouvé.

Hermione s'y rendait tous les jours, pour lire les histoires du soir aux enfants ou encore animer la chorale, et faisait de son mieux pour relever des fonds à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Toutes ses économies partaient d'ailleurs dans l'association, afin de fournir des vêtements, des meubles et de la nourriture aux enfants.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, car c'était le jour du sapin du noël. Elle l'avait promis aux enfants, et elle s'y tiendrait. Elle avait acheté un immense sapin et des centaines de boules et guirlandes lumineuses qu'elle comptait bien suspendre avec l'aide des orphelins et de tous les autres bénévoles.

Quand elle arriva aux portes de la Maison des Orphelins, c'est avec un large sourire qu'Hermione ouvrit la porte et fit voleter devant elle le sapin qu'elle avait choisi. L'arbre fut accueilli par des exclamations de joie et des petits cris surexcités.

—Il est immense ! cria le petit Pete de sa voix suraigu.

—Il est magnifique, s'exclamèrent les jumelles O'Donogue en chœur.

Une vingtaine d'enfants se rapprochèrent du sapin et d'Hermione, chantant les louanges de cet arbre merveilleux, des étoiles plein les yeux. Hermione déposa sur le sol un large sac rempli de décorations de noël et les enfants se précipitèrent pour en récupérer autant que leurs petites mains le leur permettaient. Commença alors la décoration tant attendue de l'arbre de noël.

—Tu es la mère noël avant l'heure, murmura une voix à l'oreille d'Hermione.

C'était Misha Caroll, la sorcière qui s'occupait de l'orphelinat depuis sa création, sept ans plus tôt. Misha était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, qui s'occupait des orphelins comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. Dotée d'une autorité naturelle, il émanait cependant d'elle une aura bienfaitrice et bienveillante qui faisait d'elle une formidable maman d'adoption. Tous les enfants l'adoraient, et même ceux qui étaient déjà partis, revenaient de temps en temps pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

—C'est bien normal, ils méritent un Noël digne de ce nom.

—Tu as encore fait passé ton salaire dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se sentit rougir. Oui, elle avait encore mis une grande partie de son salaire dans l'association. Elle avait pourtant un salaire conséquent, qui lui permettait de payer la jolie maison qu'elle s'était achetée dans la campagne londonienne, mais à côté de cela, Hermione aimait vivre simplement. Alors, tout l'argent qu'elle aurait pu dépenser dans des voyages, des vêtements, des sorties, elle l'investissait dans son association. Parce qu'elle voulait offrir à chaque enfant ce qu'elle-même avait toujours connu : la joie et la sérénité.

—Je n'aurai malheureusement pas assez pour leur offrir tout ce qu'ils désirent pour Noël, soupira Hermione.

Un petit sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Misha. Un sourire mystérieux, un sourire qui pouvait signifier tout un tas de choses.

—Quoi ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

—Il y a… Quelqu'un qui nous a fait une proposition. C'est à toi d'accepter bien sûr, mais cela pourrait nous permettre de les gâter plus que jamais.

—Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

—Et bien, un homme est venu hier soir. Il organise un grand bal pour Noël, et est prêt à faire une collecte de fonds si en échange, les enfants et toi faites la décoration de son manoir. Ce serait donnant donnant. Si tu veux mon avis, si ses amis sont comme lui, ils n'hésiteront pas à mettre la main au portefeuille.

—Un homme ? répéta Hermione incrédule. Qui ?

—Et bien… marmonna Misha mal à l'aise. Malefoy, Dragomalefoy.

Elle avait parlé si vite qu'Hermione ne fut pas certaine d'avoir bien compris. Quand elle vit cependant l'air coupable de son interlocutrice, Hermione n'eut plus de doute et comprit que malheureusement, elle avait très bien entendu qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

—Drago Malefoy veut qu'on décore son manoir pour qu'il y fasse un bal où il récoltera des fonds pour nous ? répéta Hermione sur la réserve.

—C'est exactement ça.

Misha paraissait rassurée de voir qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'air de si mal le prendre. Mais cette dernière était songeuse. Elle n'avait pas revu Malefoy depuis des années. Pas depuis la fin de la guerre. Pendant qu'elle se battait contre Voldemort et les Mangemorts, lui, avait décidé de prendre le large, ce qui lui avait permis d'être lavé de toute responsabilité dans la guerre. Son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban, où il était mort, quant à sa mère, malade, elle avait été consignée à résidence, et était morte l'année précédente. Hermione s'en souvenait, cela avait fait les gros titres. La mort de Mrs. Malefoy avait fait de Drago le dernier héritier Malefoy, et sans doute l'un des plus riches sorciers de sa génération. Hermione avait entendu dire qu'il était à la tête d'une société internationale de potions médicales.

Elle se souvenait très bien de leurs relations à Poudlard, Drago était un garçon insupportable qui se pensait mieux que tout le monde et l'avait plus d'une fois humiliée devant toute l'école. Alors pourquoi diable voulait-il que ce soit elle et son association qui s'occupent de ses décorations ? S'il était question de faire dans le caritatif, il existait des dizaines d'autres associations en mal d'argent dans la capitale britannique.

Tu réfléchis trop, se sermonna Hermione. Tout ce qui comptait c'était l'argent qui serait récolté pour la Maison des Orphelins. Même si au fond d'elle, elle détestait Malefoy, elle savait que ses rancunes d'adolescente ne devaient pas guider ses actes. Si grâce à Malefoy, les enfants pouvait avoir tous les cadeaux qu'ils désiraient, alors elle était prête à mettre sa fierté de côté.

—C'est d'accord.

—C'est d'accord ? répéta Misha comme si elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

—Oui, sourit Hermione. On a besoin de cet argent. Pour les enfants.

Misha acquiesça et eut un large sourire. Hermione savait ce qui se cachait derrière. Misha comprenait ce qu'il en coûtait à Hermione, mais sa générosité avait toujours surpassé tout le reste.

—Je lui ai dit de repasser cet après-midi pour que tu lui donnes ton accord, et que vous voyez ensemble ce qu'il veut.

—Très bien, j'ai de la paperasse à remplir, envoie-le-moi dans mon bureau quand il sera là.

Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau ridiculement petit, comparé à celui qu'elle avait au ministère, et soupira en voyant le tas de papiers qu'elle devait encore trier, organiser, remplir. Après s'être servie une tasse de thé, elle s'installa sur sa chaise bancale et jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La neige avait recommencé à tomber. C'était réconfortant, autant que l'odeur de la cannelle qu'Hermione avait largement saupoudré sur son thé. Ce bureau était de petite taille, mais bien plus chaleureux que celui au département de la justice. Elle l'avait décoré avec goût, et de nombreuses photos de ses amis et de sa famille agrémentaient les murs. Elle ne s'était pas permis cela au ministère, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'aimait pas mélanger le travail et sa vie personnelle. Mais ici, tout était différent. Il ne s'agissait pas de travail, juste de sa vie à elle, son petit jardin secret.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent. Deux heures qu'Hermione ne vit pas passer, tant elle avait de choses à faire. Elle était encore en train de se demander comment payer la facture de bois pour les cheminées quand deux petits coups résonnèrent contre la porte.

—Hermione ? Ils sont là.

—Ils ? demanda Hermione surprise.

Misha ne répondit pas et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Drago Malefoy et une jeune femme blonde perchée sur des talons vertigineux, qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu. Elle portait une robe fourreau que jamais Hermione n'aurait osé porter tant elle était près du corps et dangereusement courte.

Hermione se leva pour les accueillir et serra la main que Drago lui tendit.

—Hermione, dit-il d'une voix posée et professionnelle.

Hermione ? Depuis quand s'appelaient-ils par leur prénom ?

—Drago, répondit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers celle qui l'accompagnait.

La blonde plantureuse eut un petit sourire suffisant avant de se présenter avec un léger accent français :

—Eugénie de Sainte Croix. La fiancée de Drago.

C'était un nom pompeux au possible.

—Petite amie, corrigea-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Hermione serra la main d'Eugénie avec un petit sourire, amusée par la réflexion de Malefoy, et les invita à s'asseoir. Ce fut Drago qui prit la parole le premier.

—Mrs. Caroll m'a dit que tu acceptais ma proposition.

—En effet…

—Refuser aurait été de la folie, répliqua Eugénie d'un air pincé. Une récolte de fonds ne fera pas de mal à ce lieu… sordide.

Hermione la fusilla du regard. Elle était sur le point de répliquer que si elle n'était pas contente Eugénie pouvait toujours se renseigner auprès d'un décorateur londonien hors de prix, quand Drago reprit la parole, sans doute conscient de ce qui se passait déjà dans la tête d'Hermione.

—Le bal aura lieu le vingt-quatre au soir. Est-ce que tu penses que vous aurez le temps de tout faire ?

—Et bien, tout dépend de ce que tu veux, quel type de décoration, quel style, si tu veux un thème particulier…

—Quelque chose de chic et classe, déclara Eugénie.

—Le mieux serait peut-être que nous convenions d'un rendez-vous au manoir, afin que tu puisses voir les lieux et…

—J'ai déjà vu les lieux, répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

Drago s'arrêta immédiatement. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement du Manoir Malefoy, puisqu'elle y avait été torturée par Bellatrix Lestranges de longues heures durant.

—Le Manoir a été démoli et intégralement refait. Ce n'est pas celui que tu as connu.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Hermione sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine. Un poids qui était là depuis le début mais dont elle n'avait pas conscience. L'idée de remettre les pieds dans ce manoir où elle avait tant souffert et vécu mille morts était une véritable torture pour Hermione, mais à présent qu'elle savait que l'endroit avait changé elle se sentit soulager. Peut-être que les souvenirs ne seraient pas aussi douloureux qu'elle le pensait si l'endroit ne lui rappelait rien de désagréable.

—Alors c'est réglé ? Disons, demain à la même heure ?

—Entendu.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre. On plante le décor, rien de très rocambolesque mais il faut bien qu'on sache dans quel monde nos personnages préférés évoluent. Je vous souhaite un joyeux 1_ _er_ _décembre, et on se retrouve demain pour la suite._


	2. Carte blanche

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme promis, nous sommes le 2 décembre et donc voici le 2_ _ème_ _chapitre. Je suis ravie que voir que vous avez été nombreux à commenter et à lire le premier, comme toujours n'oubliez pas que vous faites vivre ce site d'histoires._

 _ **Pxnsivement** : Je suis ravie que tu laisses un mot ici alors si tu n'as pas pu le faire l'an dernier ! Merci pour tes compliments, voici la suite !_

 _ **Cheschyre** : elle est là la suite jeune impatiente ! Elle sera là tous les jours._

 _ **Leolili** : Ouiiii je suis contente de te retrouver ici ! Je suis contente que le début te plaise._

 _ **Lili Orya** : Je suis contente de retrouver mes lectrices habituelles haha. Et ravie de t'avoir aidé à remettre le nez dans les fictions. Et pour Eugénie, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça va._

 _ **Lolielo4** : Merci pour ton petit mot, voici la suite._

 _ **Swangranger** : ahah comme on se retrouve ! Je suis ravie d'avoir illuminé ton mois alors. Merci pour ton petit mot, et moi aussi j'ai envie de chanter mdr_

 _ **Elsar** : Oh c'est joli ça, un calendrier de lecture, ça me plait. Je suis désolée, mais pour poster tous les jours, je suis obligée de faire des petits chapitres, c'est le revers de la médaille j'espère que tu me pardonneras !_

 _ **FroggyL** : Merci pour ton mot ! Oui Eugénie est de ces filles qu'on aime détester, mais tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, tu verras. Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon Hermione, moi aussi je l'imaginais bien comme ça haha._

 _ **Delphone03** : Ahah, pauvre Eugénie, vous la détestez déjà tous ! Merci pour ton commentaire, voici la suite._

 _ **Karine** : Je suis ravie de retrouver mes lectrices ! J'espère que celle-ci te plaira aussi et que la suite te plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle faisait les cent pas depuis de longues minutes, parcourant la pièce dans toute sa longueur puis dans toute sa largeur. C'en était fatiguant. Elle parlait, parlait, parlait, sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle posait des questions, puis donnait la réponse, soupirait, se plaignait, se mettait en colère. Et Drago l'entendait sans vraiment l'écouter, en sirotant son café, et en feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier.

—Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? demanda finalement Eugénie en réalisant qu'elle était bien la seule à s'écouter parler.

—Absolument pas, répliqua Drago d'une voix absente sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son journal.

Sa réponse eut le mérite de faire sortir Eugénie hors de ses gongs. Elle s'approcha, menaçante, et abattit son petit poing fermé sur le marbre du bar de la cuisine. Drago leva finalement les yeux, et croisa le regard étincelant de colère de sa petite amie.

—Quoi, encore ? soupira-t-il.

—Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que Granger fasse la décoration du Manoir pour le bal.

—Je croyais avoir été clair quand je t'ai rappelé qu'il s'agissait encore de mon manoir et que je faisais ce que bon me semblait.

—On pourrait avoir le meilleur décorateur de Londres, mais non, toi tu veux les décorations en papiers crépon miteux de Mère Térésa et de ses petits orphelins.

—D'abord tu ne sais pas si ses décorations seront miteuses et puis…

—Tu verras ce que je te dis, le coupa-t-elle.

Drago n'ajouta rien et se contenta de déposer sa tasse vide dans l'évier avant de disparaître dans le couloir et de s'enfermer dans son bureau. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Eugénie lui avait donné la migraine, avec ses jérémiades et ses plaintes d'enfant gâtée.

Voilà près d'un an qu'ils se fréquentaient tous les deux, une année que Drago avait réellement apprécié… Mais il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Aussi belle et raffinée qu'elle fût, Eugénie ne semblait pas parvenir à atteindre le cœur de Drago. Et c'en était totalement incompréhensible.

Eugénie était arrivée au bon moment dans sa vie. Narcissa était très malade, et Drago avait besoin de se distraire pour penser à autre chose. Les dîners au restaurant, les soirées mondaines, les nuits torrides, cela avait mis du baume sur son coeur. Eugénie avait toujours été là, attendant Drago pendant des heures dans la salle d'attente de Sainte Mangouste alors qu'il tenait la main de sa mère mourante, passant après Pansy, après son travail. Elle était là le jour où Narcissa était morte, là pour choisir le cercueil quand Drago en était incapable, terrassé par le chagrin.

Mais c'était il y a plus d'un an, et à présent, Eugénie n'était plus suffisante. Drago s'en rendait compte, mais trop heureux de trouver quelqu'un dans son lit la nuit tombée, il préférait le nier et fermer les yeux sur cette relation bancale.

Drago fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix familière qui résonnait de l'autre côté de la porte.

—Il ne veut pas être dérangé, disait la voix glaciale d'Eugénie.

—Tu sais bien que ça ne tient pas pour moi, répliqua Pansy en poussant la porte du bureau de son meilleur ami. Ah Drago, il faut qu'on parle.

Et sur ce, elle ferma la porte sur Eugénie qui était sur le point d'entrer à son tour.

Les deux femmes ne s'étaient jamais entendues. Eugénie, parce qu'elle nourrissait depuis le début une jalousie sans limite envers Pansy qui était toujours passée avant elle dans le cœur de Drago. Chose dont Pansy était consciente et profitait pleinement. Pansy parce qu'elle, n'avait jamais apprécié la petite amie de Drago, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle le trouvait trop bien pour elle, et qu'Eugénie était, selon ses dires « une coquille vide en plaqué or ».

—Alors ? commença-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur.

—Alors ? répéta Drago avec un sourire en coin.

—Tu vas faire décorer le Manoir par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

Drago eut un petit rire moqueur avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'elle. Il déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de Pansy avant de poser une main protectrice et bienveillante sur son ventre rebondi.

—Tu vas accoucher dans deux mois Pansy, ménage-toi, tu feras la décoration de Noël l'an prochain.

—Je suis enceinte, Drago, pas en sucre. C'est toujours moi qui décore le manoir.

—Je sais, mais tu as besoin de repos, le gynécomage te l'a dit. Et puis j'ai un autre rôle pour toi.

—Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

—Oui. Tu seras l'organisatrice de la collecte de don. La maîtresse de cérémonie.

Un sourire rayonnant naquit sur le visage poupin de Pansy.

—Moi ? répéta-t-elle.

Son sourire d'ange se transforma en sourire goguenard. Et Drago savait exactement à quoi Pansy pensait. Eugénie devait sans doute s'attendre à être la maîtresse de cérémonie, mais Pansy était bien trop heureuse que Drago l'ait choisi elle, et pas sa coquille vide. Ce dernier ne souleva pas, et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, invitant Pansy à prendre place en face de lui.

—Alors, ce sera qui ?

—L'Association de Granger, la Maison des Orphelins.

—Granger ? Ça me dit quelque chose, murmura Pansy d'un air faussement dubitatif. Ah oui, ça me revient. Granger, comme dans Hermione Granger ? Comme dans Dent de Castor ? Comme dans Granger, Potter et Weasley ?

Drago étouffa un petit rire, avant de lui jeter un regard désapprobateur.

—On avait dit que c'était derrière nous tout ça, Pans. On peut se comporter en être civilisés. C'est bon pour mon image, sourit-il.

—C'est surtout bon pour ta conscience, avoue-le, Drago. Tu culpabilises.

Drago observa de longues secondes son amie avant d'hausser les épaules et de détourner le regard. Elle avait peut-être raison. Voilà des années que Drago avait quitté les rangs des Mangemorts dans lesquels il était entré de force, pour sauver la pauvre carcasse de son père. Et même s'il avait quitté les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que la bataille finale n'éclate, il devait admettre qu'il ne s'était jamais très bien comporté avec les gens autour de lui. Cela faisait près de cinq ans qu'il essayait de se racheter une conduite.

—Bon, j'y vais. J'ai à faire. Dis à Granger de ne pas lésiner sur le Vert et Argent.

—Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit Drago.

Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour aider Pansy à se lever à son tour.

—On se voit vite, murmura-t-il en portant sa main parfaitement manucurée à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser plein de tendresse.

—On verra ça.

—Comment ça, on verra ça ?

—Je reviendrai quand EUGENIE DE SAINTE CROIX ARRÊTERA D'ECOUTER AUX PORTES, s'écria-t-elle en direction de la porte.

Drago l'ouvrit sèchement et tomba nez à nez avec Eugénie, qui semblait très mal à l'aise. Pansy eut un petit rire mauvais avant d'embrasser Drago au coin des lèvres – elle ne faisait cela qu'en présence d'Eugénie, parce qu'elle savait combien cela la rendait folle – et de quitter la pièce. Drago la regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche légèrement chaloupée mais toujours aussi gracieuse. Quand elle eut finalement disparu de son champ de vision, il se retourna vers sa petite amie qu'il toisa d'un regard sévère.

—C'est très mal élevé, Eugénie.

—Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

—Je crois que si.

—Peu importe, le coupa-t-elle. Granger va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, alors va enfiler une cravate pour lui montrer que c'est nous qui auront le dernier mot, et qu'elle a intérêt à se plier à nos exigences.

Hermione arriva pile à l'heure convenue. Pas une seconde d'avance ni de retard, elle eut le bon goût d'être ponctuelle, ce qui évita à Eugénie de faire toutes sortes de remarques désobligeantes sur les sorciers d'origine douteuse – terme qu'elle utilisait pour ne pas prononcer le mot Sang-de-Bourbe que Drago avait banni depuis la mort de son père.

—Bonjour, murmura Hermione avec un petit sourire aimable.

Elle était emmitouflée dans son manteau de laine et avait enroulé une énorme écharpe rose pâle autour de son cou, de sorte que Drago ne put apercevoir que ses deux yeux mordorés et son nez rosi par le froid.

—Bonjour, répondit-il, je te débarrasse ?

Hermione eut l'air surpris, mais accepta volontiers. Drago la regarda retirer sa veste tout en regardant autour d'elle, l'œil légèrement inquiet. Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Les souvenirs de sa séance de torture avec Bellatrix devaient lui revenir en mémoire, mais Drago avait bien pris soin d'agencer son nouveau manoir aux antipodes de ce qu'elle avait pu connaître. Plus moderne, plus sobre. Plus humble aussi. Pas de dorures outrancières, pas plus que de miroir qui vous donnent un égo surdimensionné.

—On commence la visite ? s'impatienta Eugénie. Nous n'avons clairement pas que cela à faire.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

—J'imagine qu'on opte pour une décoration plus chaleureuse que l'accueil ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

—Hm, toussota Drago. Par ici.

La visite dura près d'une heure. Hermione prit des notes, des mesures, mais ne fit aucune réflexion. S'ils n'étaient pas proches, Drago la connaissait assez pour savoir que tout devait déjà tourner à pleines turbines dans l'esprit de Miss Je Sais Tout. Quand ils eurent terminé avec la salle de bal, Drago proposa de prendre un café pour se mettre d'accord sur les décorations.

—Alors, euh… commença Hermione, je pense qu'on devrait partir sur une décoration traditionnelle. Du rouge, du vert, des cannes à sucre et…

—Certainement pas, la coupa Eugénie. Nous sommes un couple de jeunes gens, un couple moderne et il faut que la décoration nous corresponde.

Drago vit Hermione serrer la mâchoire. Ce devait être difficile pour la fière Hermione Granger que de se faire dicter les choses par une femme comme Eugénie, aux antipodes de ce qu'elle était. Mais Drago savait parfaitement que l'espoir d'offrir un merveilleux noël aux orphelins était au-dessus de tout. Drago sentit son cœur se pincer en voyant combien la générosité d'Hermione dépassait tout le reste.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il n'aurait su dire vraiment pourquoi. Après tout ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de la choisir elle...

—Bien. Je vais voir avec les enfants ce qu'ils en pensent, je ferai quelques croquis et vous montrerai tout cela en fin de semaine.

—Tu verras tout ça avec Eugénie, elle a carte blanche, déclara Drago sur un coup de tête.

Eugénie se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui laisser les rennes, mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Granger. Ils avaient tous deux vingt-cinq ans, et de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Il ne la détestait pas, mais les souvenirs de leurs relations à Poudlard, plus que tendues et même humiliantes n'étaient pas vraiment en son honneur.

Drago avait changé bien sûr, mais Hermione n'avait pas été là pour s'en rendre compte, et sans doute continuait-elle de le voir au travers du prisme de ses préjugés.

—Je pars quelques jours en Chine pour régler quelques affaires. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un terrain d'entente d'ici mon retour.

Et Drago de se défiler comme un lâche. Après tout, il n'était pas de ces lions téméraires qui se parent d'or et de rouge. Il était un Serpentard, malin et rusé. Assez rusé pour fuir ce manoir quelques jours, afin de se ressourcer loin d'Eugénie et de la pression sociale.

—Tiens, voici les clés, tu pourras venir quand tu veux, si tu as besoin d'autres mesures. Je rentre dimanche, donc n'hésite pas, tu ne dérangeras personne.

Hermione le regarda en haussant un sourcil avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Eugénie.

—Eugénie ne vit pas ici.

—Pas encore.

—Elle sera chez elle, donc passe quand tu veux ici. Il n'y aura personne.

Drago sortit une petite clé dorée de sa poche et la tendit à Hermione. Accroché à sa hanse, un petit porte-clefs représentait le blason de Poudlard. Hermione fit glisser doucement son doigt sur les quatre animaux représentés dessus. Poudlard paraissait si loin à présent, tant de choses avaient été détruites, et tant d'autres reconstruites. L'école de magie ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle avait connu. Ce manoir non plus d'ailleurs.

—Merci, répondit Hermione avec aplomb. Ce serait bien que tu… que vous rencontriez les enfants.

—Pourquoi faire ? répliqua Eugénie. On ne compte pas en adopter si c'est ce que tu essaies de dire. Nous ferons un petit Malefoy pur-sang.

—Non, c'était juste pour qu'ils puissent vous remercier, cracha Hermione avec animosité. Mais finalement, je préfère éviter qu'ils rencontrent des gens de votre rang.

Et sur ces mots, Hermione tourna les talons et quitta le manoir sans un regard derrière elle. Drago soupira et jeta un regard froid à sa petite amie.

—Tu es contente, j'espère ?

—Absolument, répliqua-t-elle avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Et comme j'ai carte blanche, compte sur moi pour lui faire comprendre ce que je veux.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! C'est le grand retour de Pansy, qui est, vous l'avez peut-être compris, l'un de mes personnages préférés dans les fanfictions. Elle est enceinte et toujours aussi caractérielle, mais je l'aime comme ça ! Et vous ?_

 _Eugénie a donc carte blanche et Drago se défile haha, le lâche. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, on se retrouve demain pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ce serait vraiment chouette !_


	3. L'histoire du soir

_Et c'est parti pour le troisième chapitre._

 _Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos petits mots tous plus adorables les uns que les autres, vous me faites mon petit calendrier de l'avant avec vos reviews._

 _J'espère que vous passez un bon week end, moi j'ai mis mon sapin et je ne suis pas peu fière haha._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Et oui c'est un lâche mais pas Serpentard pour rien haha._

 _ **Karine**_ _: Merci pour ton commentaire, en effet Pansy va être explosive haha mais on l'aime comme ça non ?_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oui elle est trop bien, Pansy est mon personnage préféré de 4ever en fiction haha. Et oui Eugénie est caricaturale, mais c'est Noël alors j'ai le droit. Même si je vais essayer de lui donner de la profondeur au fur et à mesure._

 _ **Mama**_ _: Mais c'est ce qui caractérise Hermione non ? sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **FroggyL**_ _: Et oui Serpentard jusqu'au bout haha. Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Ahah de qui est-elle enceinte, c'est la question ! Nous verrons cela. Mais Drago n'est pas courageux on le sait depuis le début, ce n'est pas un Lion !_

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Oooh merci je suis ravie de retrouver mes lectrices. Bon courage pour tes examens, je sais ce que c'est ! Merci pour ton petit mot et voici la suite pour te faire patienter._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Merci ça me touche vraiment. Pour l'instant Eugénie est une caricature, mais au fur et à mesure, elle deviendra un vrai personnage. Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Alex5637**_ _: Merci moi aussi j'adore noël et décembre, je suis ravie qu'Hermione te plaise, je te laisse découvrir la suite._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

—Je t'assure, Gin, sa copine est insupportable. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais vraiment, elle est pire que lui.

—Pire que Drago Malefoy ? s'esclaffa Ginny Weasley à l'autre bout du téléphone. Tu plaisantes.

—Non, répondit Hermione. En fait il est même… agréable.

—Agréable ? Genre adorable ? Ou gentil ?

—Disons qu'il est poli et courtois.

Hermione sentit presque le sourire amusé de Ginny à travers le combiné du téléphone. Il était vrai que cela prêtait à sourire, qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy pouvait se montrer agréable ? Hermione n'aurait pas parié dessus en tout cas. La conversation entre les deux amies divergea vers le voyage de noce du couple Potter qui s'était marié l'été précédent.

—Vous partez quand déjà ?

—Dans une semaine, je suis tellement excitée de prendre l'avion. Harry voulait prendre un Portoloin, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de prendre l'avion. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être…

—Tu m'étonnes, répondit Hermione. Moi aussi j'aimerai passer Noël sous les cocotiers de Tahiti.

—Alors trouve toi un mec à épouser.

—Si tu crois que j'ai le temps…

Les deux amies continuèrent à plaisanter et à bavarder, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione tombe de fatigue et finisse par raccrocher. Elle avait une longue journée qui l'attendait le lendemain. Elle avait prévu de se rendre chez Drago pour commencer à faire des croquis et tenter de trouver l'inspiration. Croquis qu'elle devrait ensuite soumettre au jugement partial d'Eugénie.

En fin de semaine, la neige avait enfin cessé de tomber, mais une épaisse couche de givre recouvrait à présent la poudreuse, la rendait glissante et dangereuse. Prêtant bien attention à ne pas tomber, Hermione se dirigea d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la porte du manoir Malefoy. Elle introduisit la petite clé d'or dans la serrure et fut presque surprise de voir qu'elle ouvrait bien cette porte.

Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était dans la maison de Drago Malefoy, en son absence et avec sa permission. C'était surréaliste.

Hermione commença par visiter à nouveau la salle de réception, où aurait lieux le bal de noël et la levée de fonds. C'était une pièce de grande taille avec un haut plafond, très lumineuse dans les tons pâles avec un magnifique parquet de chêne clair. Elle imaginait déjà les invités danser dessus, faisant claquer les talons hauts des dames et les talonnettes des hommes.

De fil en aiguille, Hermione se retrouva à revisiter l'intégralité de la maison. Elle évita les chambres, bien sûr, mais n'hésite pas à ouvrir le bureau de Drago ainsi qu'une immense salle de bain. Enfin, quand elle arriva au bout du dernier couloir, elle fut surprise de trouver une double porte en bois sombre, très différentes des autres portes de la maison.

Curieuse, elle la poussa délicatement et se retrouva émerveillée. Elle se tenait dans une immense bibliothèque qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre à celle de Poudlard. Ses hautes étagères, ses longues tables, ses échelles glissantes… L'architecte s'était à coup sûr inspiré de l'école de sorcellerie.

Enchantée par un si bel espace, Hermione s'approcha des étagères et fit glisser ses doigts oblongs le long des reliures de cuir. Il y avait toute sorte de livres. De Potions, bien sûr, mais aussi de métamorphoses, de défense, de sciences occultes. Et puis plus loin, elle fut surprise de trouver des romans, célèbres chez les sorciers mais aussi de grands classiques de la littérature britannique moldue.

Des sœurs Brontë, à Jane Austen, Hermione se vit plonger dans le monde merveilleux des romans romantiques. Ici, Elizabeth Bennett, là, Darcy, et puis Heathcliff et Catherine, ou encore Jane et Rochester. Tant de personnages qui avaient bercé son enfance d'enfant de moldue. C'était étonnant de les trouver ici, dans l'antre du plus pur des Sang-purs.

Et puis, au beau milieu d'une des bibliothèques, dans une vitrine parfaitement nettoyée, un exemplaire vieilli par le temps de Christmas Carol, par Charles Dickens. Hermione s'en approcha plus encore. Ce livre ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un exemplaire original.

Il ne fallut qu'une seule seconde à Hermione pour se décider. Si Drago Malefoy était un amoureux de la littérature anglaise et de Charles Dickens, alors il fallait que la décoration soit à son image : dans les tons rouges et verts, au milieu de centaines de bougies, de grands sapins touffus aux guirlandes lumineuses. Il fallait de la fausse neige et du bois chaleureux, des boules de verres et du gui un peu partout.

Et elle se mit à dessiner, à toute allure, comme si les idées se mélangeaient dans sa tête et qu'elle devait se dépêcher de toutes les noter avant qu'elles ne s'évanouissent dans les méandres de son esprit créateur. Quand elle eut terminé, elle sortit sa baguette et dédoubla les croquis.

Elle en enverrait un à Eugénie, comme convenu mais aussi un à Drago, pour être certaine que cela lui plairait. Si elle ne joignit aucun mot à la française, elle prit soin d'en écrire un à Drago.

« Parce que je pense que les attentes d'Eugénie et les tiennes ne sont pas les mêmes, je joins à cette lettre quelques croquis. Je suis sûre que tu devineras d'où j'ai tiré mon inspiration. Bien à toi, H. »

Et elle se dépêcha de retourner à l'Orphelinat pour envoyer ses deux courriers.

—Alors ? demanda Misha avec curiosité.

—Alors je pense qu'on peut faire quelque chose de génial, mais Miss de Sainte Croix et moi ne sommes pas du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes. Nous verrons bien.

—Je suis sûre que vous trouverez un terrain d'entente. Pour les enfants.

Hermione hocha la tête, distraite.

—Je vais les rejoindre dans la salle à manger, dit-elle finalement. Et leur parler de tout ça.

La salle à manger était chaleureuse et il s'en dégageait une merveilleuse odeur de rôti. Les enfants semblaient d'ailleurs se délecter de la viande et des petites pommes de terre coupées en rondelles qui l'accompagnaient. Hermione s'assit en bout de table pour s'assurer que tout le monde la verrait bien.

Elle ne dit d'abord rien, les laissant se repaître, rire et plaisanter, se raconter des petits secrets, se chamailler aussi. Les laissant partager ce moment de détente et de bien-être. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs remarqué sa présence, à part la petite Judith, la plus jeune de la maison des orphelins, âgée de 6 ans. Elle était belle comme une poupée, avec sa peau de porcelaine et ses grands yeux bleus bordés de cils.

Judith s'était approchée d'Hermione et s'était hissé sur ses genoux, pour mieux profiter de sa chaleur. Attendrie, Hermione enroula ses bras autour de la petite fille et posa sa joue au sommet de son crâne.

—Tu n'es pas venue nous raconter l'histoire du soir, hier, couina Judith de sa petite voix fluette.

—Je suis désolée Judith, je n'ai pas pu me libérer, je suis restée tard au tribunal. Mais Misha vous en a lu une, non ?

—Oui mais elle ne fait pas les voix et les gestes comme toi tu fais.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin. C'était vrai qu'à chaque nouvelle histoire qu'elle racontait, Hermione prenait soin de devenir les personnages et de les incarner, usant de voix graves ou aigües et de mimiques toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Cela les faisait bien rire.

—Ce soir, je me rattraperai, promis Hermione.

Une promesse qui eut le mérite d'illuminer les grands yeux de la petite Judith.

Lorsque tous les estomacs furent bien pleins, et que les dernières miettes de moelleux au chocolat furent englouties, Hermione prit enfin la parole.

—Il est temps que je vous parle de quelque chose, commença-t-elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

—Cette année, nous avons une mission pour Noël. Il s'agit de décorer une grande salle pour le bal de Noël qui s'y tiendra. Et pour cela, j'aurai besoin de votre aide, à tous.

Toutes les filles se mirent à jacasser, s'écriant que c'était une excellente nouvelle et qu'elles avaient déjà tout un tas d'idée. Les garçons, quant à eux, avaient l'air un peu renfrogné mais ne s'étaient pas encore opposés à l'idée.

—En échange de votre participation, il se peut que le Père Noël soit bien plus généreux cette année. Après tout, il me semble que vous avez tous été très sages.

Les plus grands levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que ceux qui croyaient encore au Père Noël acquiesçaient d'un air sérieux.

—C'est vrai qu'on a été très très sages cette année, dit Judith, des étoiles pleins les yeux. J'espère qu'il m'apportera un petit chien.

—Et moi un ballon de basket, renchérit Greg Buckett, du haut de ses six ans et demi.

—Vous ferez votre liste et je l'enverrai directement au Pôle Nord, affirma Hermione. Vous êtes donc d'accord ?

—Oui, s'exclamèrent tous les enfants en chœur.

—On pourra participer au bal ? Je pourrai mettre ma belle robe rose, murmura Judith, pensive.

—Oh euh, je ne sais pas si…

—Bien sûr, vous êtes tous invités, déclara une voix derrière Hermione.

Cette dernière se retourna et trouva Drago Malefoy dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait une chemise blanche et un vieux jean, et de la neige parsemait ses cheveux. Il était décontracté et arborait un petit sourire en coin. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Que faisait-il là ? se demanda Hermione. N'était-il pas censé être en Chine ?

—Qu'est-ce que…

—J'ai dû rentrer plus tôt pour un rendez-vous d'affaire, expliqua-t-il de sa voix basse. Et puis en rentrant… je suis passé par là. J'ai vu de la lumière et je suis entré.

—Mais tu es qui ? demanda Judith qui était descendue des genoux d'Hermione et regarda Drago sous toutes les coutures.

—Je m'appelle Drago, et toi ?

—Judith. Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu t'appelais. Je voulais savoir qui tu étais.

La réflexion de Judith eut le don de faire pouffer de rire toute l'assemblée, tandis que Drago affichait une mine déconfite.

—C'est pour lui que nous allons faire toutes les décorations, expliqua patiemment Hermione.

—Et il va nous aider, j'espère ? demanda Judith d'un ton inquisiteur, ses petits poings sur ses hanches.

—Je… commença Drago.

—Tu ne veux donc pas de cadeaux ? Si tu ne nous aides pas, le Père Noël le saura et tu n'auras pas de cadeaux.

Drago, dépassé par les évènements, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hermione. Cette dernière n'était pas du tout décidée à lui venir en aide aussi se contenta-t-elle d'hausser les épaules et de se débrouiller avec la petite mais rusée Judith.

—J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, alors.

—Exactement.

Et bien c'était dit. Drago Malefoy participerait lui aussi à la décoration de son propre manoir. Après tout, c'était logique, songea Hermione. Et au moins, elle était sûre qu'il ferait ce qui lui plairait. Judith s'éloigna finalement de Drago pour rejoindre ses copines qui s'étaient mises en file indienne afin de ses tresser les cheveux. Hermione s'approcha enfin de lui et lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

—Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

—On ne peut pas lui résister. C'est une petite maligne.

—J'avais cru comprendre.

Ils échangèrent ce qui ressemblait à un regard complice.

—J'ai reçu tes croquis.

—Ah…. Murmura Hermione en retenant son souffle.

—Christmas Carol, hm ?

—Je l'ai vu dans ta bibliothèque. Un exemplaire très ancien.

—Unique, à vrai dire. De la première édition.

—J'ignorai que tu lisais des livres moldus.

—Tant de choses que tu ignores, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Et il avait raison bien sûr. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils ignoraient l'un sur l'autre. Ils étaient si différents, avaient des vies différentes, des amis différents, des points de vus différents. S'il était bien une chose cependant sur laquelle ils semblaient tomber d'accord, c'était qu'être en présence de l'autre n'était pas aussi pénible qu'ils l'avaient tous deux imaginé.

—Bon et bien je vais y aller…

—DRAGOOO ! s'exclama Judith. Tu nous lis l'histoire du soir ?

—C'est-à-dire que je….

—S'il te plaaaaaaaaait.

Drago jeta un regard de détresse à Hermione.

—Tu peux rester, l'histoire du soir, c'est le passage obligatoire pour qu'ils t'apprécient.

—Si tu le dis… marmonna Drago en se laissant entraîner par Judith qui l'avait pris par la main et l'entraînait déjà dans le grand salon où avait lieux chaque soir le rituel de l'histoire du soir.

* * *

 _Aloooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Je ne peux malheureusement pas me relire et corriger toutes mes coquilles car je poste de mon portable, mais je ferai ça demain sans faute._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _A demain pour le 4ème chapitre !_


	4. Trêve de Noël

_Et me voilà de nouveau ! Les chapitres s'enchaînent haha. Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre. Et à prendre le temps de commenter, alors surtout restez comme vous êtes et continuez !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Et non il est vite revenu, le Drago ! Merci pour ton petit mot._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Et ouiiiii Drago et les enfants, toute une histoire. Judith est sous le charme, mais Drago aussi !_

 _ **FroggyL**_ _: Merciiiii tes petits mots me touchent à chaque fois. Je suis ravie que tu sois fan, voici la suite !_

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Merci je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! J'espère que ta journée n'a pas été trop longue haha. Je te laisse découvrir la suite._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Merci je suis contente de te retrouver ici aussi. Je suis ravie que jusqu'ici cela te plaise et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne poste jamais à la même heure et je ne force personne à commenter. J'espère que le reste te plaira !_

 _ **Greatestworld**_ _: Merci ça me touche ! Je suis contente que mon style te convienne. Voici la suite, elle se terminera le 24 décembre._

 _ **Dramione**_ _ **Love**_ _: Oui Judith est trop choupinette haha c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Tes mots me touchent vraiment, merci en tout cas !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Drago est aussi chou que Judith non ? Ahah je regarde tous les téléfilms de noël et je m'en inspire énormément !_

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Merci, je susi ravie que ça te plaise, et voici la suite que je poste immédiatement._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Merci et l'avantage c'est que c'est sans sucre et zéro calorie haha._

 _ **Paceyas**_ _: Oh merci ça me touche, j'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago ne s'était pas attendu à tomber dans le piège diabolique de la petite Judith. Il s'était rendu à l'orphelinat sans vraiment y penser, juste pour dire à Hermione qu'il avait aimé ce qu'elle avait décidé. Et puis il s'était fait embarquer par une foule de petits monstres qui réclamaient une histoire du soir. Il s'était prêté au jeu. Il n'aurait pas parié dessus, pourtant Drago passa un excellent moment, et du admettre qu'il était tenté de recommencer régulièrement.

Tout s'était passé sous le regard un peu moqueur d'Hermione, et si au début il s'était senti un peu bête à prendre une voix aigüe pour la princesse et à rouler les 'r' pour le prince russe, il s'était vite senti investi de la mission d'incarner tous les personnages comme s'il s'agissait de véritables rôles de théâtre.

Quand il eut terminé, tous les enfants vinrent le remercier, et montèrent se coucher dans leur chambre respective. Judith, qui semblait sous le charme de Drago, autant qu'il était sous le sien, s'approcha de sa petite démarche sautillante et posa une main sur celle du conteur du soir.

—Tu m'accompagnes dans ma chambre ? Je vais te montrer Mila.

—Mila ? demanda Drago surpris.

—Ma poupée !

Drago hocha la tête et suivit la petite fille dans sa chambre. L'endroit n'était pas très grand mais très joliment décoré. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir que chaque enfant avait sa propre chambre. Celle de Judith était celle d'une princesse : le rose pâle des murs semblait scintiller de milles paillettes, le lit était recouvert d'une épaisse couette prune tandis que tous les meubles, bien que dépareillés, étaient peint d'un vieux rose particulièrement joli.

Judith s'approcha de son lit et pris sa petite poupée avant de la tendre à Drago.

—Elle est aussi belle que toi, sourit-il.

—Oui, mais elle est un peu cassée, tu vois ? lui montra Judith en soulevant le jupon de Mila.

Une petite fissure entravait la jambe de la poupée. On voyait qu'elle avait été réparée de nombreuses fois, mais parfois, la magie ne suffit pas à redonner toute leur splendeur aux objets les plus précieux.

—Mais c'est ma meilleure copine. Je l'aime comme ça.

Judith ouvrit grand ses bras et Drago comprit que cette petite fille aimait sans doute plus sa poupée que sa propre vie.

Curieux, il jeta un petit coup d'œil autour de lui. Hermione se tenait là aussi, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air bienveillant et serein, l'air d'une maman attendrie par sa petite fille.

Les yeux clairs de Drago se posèrent alors sur une petite photo, posée sur la table de chevet. C'était une photo animée, où l'on pouvait voir un couple se tenir par la main et sourire à l'assemblée devant lui. La femme, grande et belle, avait revêtu une magnifique robe de marié, tandis que son époux portait un costume digne des plus grands bals. Drago ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il s'agissait des parents de Judith. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

—Allez au lit, s'exclama finalement Judith après avoir coiffé les cheveux de sa poupée.

Elle grimpa sur son lit et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Elle prit soin de poser sa poupée près d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

—Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle à Mila.

Hermione s'approcha alors et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de la petite fille.

—Bonne nuit Judith.

—Bonne nuit Hermione. Je t'aime.

—Moi encore plus, murmura Hermione d'une voix douce.

Cette dernière lui adressa un dernier sourire et quitta la pièce. Drago était sur le point de la suivre quand une petite voix s'éleva derrière lui.

—Et mon bisou, Drago ?

Surpris, ce dernier fit volte-face et regarda Judith comme s'il n'était pas sûr que ce fut elle qui venait de prendre la parole. Quand il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il s'approcha lentement d'elle et vint déposer à son tour un baiser sur la joue de Judith.

—Tu piques un peu, sourit Judith.

Et elle étendit ses bras pour serrer la nuque de Drago entre ses petites mains potelées. Avant de le relâcher, elle lui offrit elle aussi un baiser. Un baiser de petite fille, un peu humide, mais tellement sincère que Drago se sentit rougir. L'impudeur des enfants était telle qu'elle avait le don de déstabiliser même le cœur le plus froid.

Quand ils furent à nouveau tous les deux, Hermione et Drago se jetèrent un regard mal à l'aise.

—Alors… ça te plait ? commença Hermione. Les croquis, je veux dire.

—Ouais, souffla Drago. Eugénie voulait du blanc et de l'argent, mais le rouge et le vert, c'est plus …

—Traditionnel ?

—Chaleureux, termina Drago avec un sourire. Pourquoi pas des chérubins qui flottent ?

—Et des couronnes de houx et de gui ?

—J'en frissonne d'avance, sourit Drago.

—Je croyais que tu laissais carte blanche à ta copine.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Oui c'était ce qu'il avait dit, mais à présent qu'il avait vu les croquis d'Hermione, il voulait être certain d'avoir ce genre de décoration, et non pas le blanc épuré qu'Eugénie avait prévu de mettre absolument partout.

—Ecoute, commença-t-il, disons que j'étais assez mal à l'aise. Toi et moi, on ne peut pas dire qu'on avait des relations… cordiales.

—C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, grimaça Hermione.

—Alors je me disais que tu serais plus à l'aise en traitant avec Eugénie plutôt qu'avec moi. Mais de toute évidence, le courant ne passe pas entre vous non plus.

—Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, plaisanta Hermione avec une pointe d'ironie.

—On n'a qu'à faire une trêve de Noël. Jusqu'au bal, et après tu retourneras à ta vie de Sainte Granger.

—Sainte Granger ?

Drago lui adressa un petit sourire goguenard mais n'ajouta rien.

—On commence quand ? finit-il par demander.

—On ?

—Je croyais que je devais participer si je voulais des cadeaux.

—Je ne travaille pas lundi après-midi.

—Bien, on se retrouve ici alors.

—Entendu.

Et Drago de tourner les talons. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de sentir le vent glacial souffler dans ses cheveux. Il fallait encore qu'il aille annoncer à Eugénie sa décision de garder les croquis d'Hermione. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien le prendre, mais malheureusement pour elle, il avait pris sa décision.

Sur le chemin du retour, Drago décida de ne pas transplanner immédiatement. Enfouissant les mains dans ses poches, il marcha sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, en repensant à Judith et aux orphelins, à Hermione. Et une idée en entraînant une autre, il se rappela sa mère et les merveilleuses décorations qu'elle installait dans le manoir quand il était enfant.

C'était sans doute pour cela que les croquis d'Hermione lui plaisaient tant. Parce qu'ils lui rappelaient la décoration chaleureuse et festive de sa mère. Drago savait que son père était totalement insensible à ses efforts, pourtant pas une seule fois Narcissa n'avait oublié d'accrocher de magnifiques guirlandes aux escaliers et de décorer l'immense sapin du salon.

Le noël qui avait suivi le décès de sa mère, l'année précédente, Drago n'avait pas pris la peine de décorer le manoir. Il n'avait pas donné de bal comme le faisait sa mère depuis des années. Trop anéanti par la perte d'un être cher, il avait refusé qu'Eugénie ne mette une seule boule dans tout le manoir. Mais cette année, il se sentait prêt. Et il voulait que Noël soit aussi beau que ceux que sa mère lui avait offert.

Quand il se décida à transplanner, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il marchait droit devant lui. Il ne passa pas par le Manoir, il savait qu'il était attendu chez Eugénie qui avait sans doute commander un délicieux repas chez un traiteur hors de prix. Quand il arriva devant sa porte, il frappa trois coups, et Eugénie lui ouvrit presqu'instantanément.

—Je ne t'attendais plus, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

—Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Drago entra et l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue avant de s'approcher de la cheminée crépitante pour se réchauffer. Comme prévu, Eugénie avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Des bougies romantiques avaient été allumée et une bouteille d'un excellent vin français trônait fièrement au centre de la table nappée de blanc. C'était cependant très romantique pour une simple petite soirée.

—On fête quelque chose ?

Eugénie le regarda d'un air outré. Apparemment, oui ils fêtaient quelque chose.

—Cela fait un an et demi aujourd'hui que nous sortons ensemble.

—Ah… grogna Drago.

—Mais visiblement tu t'en fiches. Pour retenir les dates des échographies de Pansy ou l'anniversaire de l'ouverture de ta boîte, tu es fort, mais pour me prêter un peu d'attention…

Drago ne put que se sentir mal de la voir ainsi aussi blessée. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

—Je suis impardonnable, je plaide coupable, murmura-t-il doucement.

Eugénie se laissa aller contre son torse avant d'étouffer un petit soupire.

—Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour me pardonner.

Un petit silence s'abattit entre eux.

—Nous pourrions… nous marier, souffla finalement Eugénie si bas que Drago aurait juré rêver.

Se marier ? Drago ne s'était jamais posé la question. Mais maintenant qu'elle mettait cela sur le tapis, il se sentit comme pris au piège. Il savait qu'Eugénie l'espérait depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'envie de l'épouser. Elle était douce et jolie, et follement amoureuse de lui, mais Drago ne parvenait à pas à lui rendre tout son amour.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Drago se contenta de sourire et de l'embrasser langoureusement, avant de s'éloigner pour mieux s'approcher de la table.

—Tu as reçu les croquis d'Hermione ? demanda-t-il finalement, pour changer de sujet.

—En effet, comme le sais-tu ?

La voix d'Eugénie était à nouveau glaciale.

—Elle me les a envoyés aussi.

—Je croyais que c'était avec moi qu'elle devait traiter.

—Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

—Très banal et vraiment vieillot. Du rouge et du vert… Pourquoi pas des angelots qui flottent et des guirlandes de houx ? se moqua-t-elle.

Drago la regarda en silence. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction, et au fond de lui, il était presque vexé qu'elle se moque ainsi des idées d'Hermione qui lui plaisaient tellement. Pour noël, il aimait l'idée des angelots et du houx, est-ce que cela faisait de lui un homme banal et vieillot ? Il osait espérer que non.

—Et bien moi j'ai beaucoup aimé, finit-il par dire. Et je lui ai donné mon autorisation pour qu'elle poursuive ses efforts sur cette lancée.

—Je vois, murmura Eugénie. Cette histoire de carte blanche, ce n'était que des mensonges alors. Elle t'a complètement retourné l'esprit. Cette petite sang-de-bourbe…

Drago, qui était en train de servir le vin, se sentit tressaillir et tâcha la nappe immaculée de bordeaux. Il leva des yeux froids et durs vers Eugénie.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

—Oh, Drago, ne te formalise pas, j'ai dit cela comme ça.

—Ah oui ? répondit-il d'une voix calme et froide qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tu insultes donc les gens, comme ça ?

—Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien que tu as utilisé ce mot plus d'une fois dans ta jeunesse.

—C'est du passé.

Le reste de la soirée ne se déroula pas comme Eugénie l'avait prévu. Drago qui pouvait être une véritable tête de mule, se mura dans le silence le plus total. Il dégusta sans rien dire les langoustines divinement préparées et avala rapidement les macarons directement importés de France avant de quitter l'appartement. Eugénie pleurait, pourtant, il continua sa route et passa le seuil de la porte sans se retourner.

Il savait que c'était des larmes de crocodiles, il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait disparu, elle retournerait à ses petites affaires et écrirait à sa mère pour lui dire quel copain merveilleux il était. Eugénie aimait dire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient le couple parfait.

Encore en colère contre elle, Drago ne transplanna pas chez lui. Quand il tourbillonna dans le vide et disparu, ce fut pour réapparaitre plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, chez Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On a encore assisté à la mignonitude de Judith haha, et Drago sembla complètement craquer pour elle._

 _Hermione et lui ont officiellement signé une trêve de Noël et Eugénie semble se faire des films sur une potentielle demande en mariage haha._

 _Demain, c'est le retour de Pansy !_

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne soirée et à demain._


	5. Drago, ce lâche

_Hey ! Alors je commence d'abord par remercier les nombreuses personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter, vous êtes des amours. Je me régale à lire vos commentaires à chaque fois, vous êtes des petites sucreries, mon propre calendrier de l'avant._

 _Je suis désolée de poster un peu tard, mais je rentre juste du boulot, et il me fallait encore répondre à vos messages. J'espère que ce chapitre va autant vous plaire que les précédents en tout cas !_

 _ **Shailaean**_ _: Merci ton commentaire me touche. C'est étrange que tu n'aies jamais vu de fic calendrier car je ne suis pas la seule à faire ça !_

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Et oui ça passe vite, mais comme y en a tous les jours l'attente n'est pas très longue ! Voici la suite, tu ne seras pas en manque très longtemps._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Oui il a carrément craqué pour elle c'est sûr ! Eugénie c'est la vilaine de l'histoire, mais on aime la détester non ?_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: C'est beau ce que tu dis haha. J'aime tes références ! Merci pour ton petit mot, je sais que les chapitres sont courts, mais pour poster quotidiennement, je ne peux pas faire autrement._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Oh merci ça me touche ! Oui vive Judith et Pansy haha on les aime celles-là._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Oui ils sont choupis. Merci !_

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Mdrrrr Eugénie la Langouste, ça passe bien j'avoue. Merci pour ton message non constructif mais qui me touche infiniment._

 _ **AnanasPower**_ _(j'aime ton pseudo) : Ahah merci pour ton commentaire, c'est vraiment gentil. Je suis ravie que mon style te plaise._

 _ **Charlie3216**_ _: Tu n'as pas été très patiente alors, mais je suis ravie de lire ton commentaire. Oui Drago est une guimauve, mais nous aussi, il faut bien le dire. Les téléfilms cuculs on aime bien ça quand même ! Voici la suite_

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Mais non elle va pas disparaître, on peut pas supprimer des gens comme ça non mais dit donc._

 _ **Dramione Love**_ _: Et voici le retour de Pansy, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !_

 _ **Mlle Stilinski**_ _: Oh merci, j'aime ce couple aussi, puisque je n'écris que sur eux en fait. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et si jamais tu t'ennuies, j'en ai écrit d'autres alors n'hésite pas ! Ca me touche en tout cas, merci._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oui ils s'entendent bien, ils ont mûri et sont adultes. Et puis c'est noël, et la magie de noël fait des miracles ! Oui je pense aussi, parce que malgré tout, Eugénie est très amoureuse de Drago !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Pansy était simplement vêtue de sous-vêtements et d'un kimono de dentelles. Bien sûr, quand elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée pour y découvrir Drago, elle aurait pu songer à se cacher, à montrer un minimum de pudeur… Mais Pansy n'était pas pudique, ni avec Drago ni avec qui ce fut d'ailleurs. C'était ce qui faisait d'elle une fille originale et complètement déjantée. Elle ne fut pas plus surprise que cela, et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Drago dans son appartement.

—Je vais faire du thé, dit-elle sans même le saluer.

Drago se dirigea vers le salon qu'il connaissait par cœur et s'affala sur le canapé. L'appartement de Pansy n'était pas immense, mais il était accueillant. Drago y avait d'ailleurs de nombreux souvenirs, de merveilleux moments passés avec Pansy. Des cuites pour leur vingt ans, des chagrins d'amour de Pansy, des coups de gueule contre leurs parents respectifs, contre Eugénie, contre Théodore.

—Tiens, lui dit Pansy en lui tendant une petite tasse de thé fumant.

Drago ne fut pas mécontent de pouvoir se réchauffer les mains sur la porcelaine devenue chaude. Pansy s'installa à côté de lui, allongea ses longues jambes fuselées sur les genoux de Drago. Elle le regardait par-dessus se propre tasse, en commençant à siroter son thé au gingembre.

—Alors ? finit-elle par demander quand le silence commença à s'éterniser.

—Eugénie veut qu'on se marie, lâcha Drago comme s'il était en train d'annoncer une maladie mortelle incurable à un patient.

—Quelle horreur, répondit Pansy en faisant la grimace. Pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'elle est amoureuse, je crois.

—On n'est pas sûre qu'elle soit amoureuse, mais on sait toi et moi que toi tu l'es pas.

Drago ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était bien là qu'était le problème. Il aurait aimé l'aimer, après tout ç'aurait été bien plus simple. Mais au lieu de cela, il préférait nier l'évidence et continuer son train-train quotidien aux côtés d'une belle plante comme Eugénie.

—Les hommes sont lâches, soupira Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

—Je parle du fait que tu te refuses de la quitter alors que tu sais que cette histoire ne vous mènera nulle part. Les hommes sont lâches parce que lorsqu'ils sont amoureux, ils ne le disent pas, quand ils ne le sont pas, ils ne le disent pas non plus. Les hommes sont cons.

—Merci Pans, je me sens mieux maintenant, grogna Drago.

—Désolée. C'est les hormones, et puis… il me manque.

Drago sentit son cœur se pincer. Pansy ne parlait que très rarement du père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il s'agissait pourtant d'un homme qu'ils connaissaient très bien tous les deux. Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson avaient formé un couple particulièrement passionné et glamour, autrefois. Et puis un beau jour, Pansy était tombée enceinte, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'ait vraiment prévu. Et quand elle le lui avait annoncé, il avait fait ses valises et était parti. Sans rien dire.

Voilà plus de six mois que Pansy n'avait plus eu de nouvelle. Drago non plus d'ailleurs.

Soucieux de l'état de son amie, Drago posa une main sur sa cuisse et la serra doucement, de toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

—Ca va aller, Pans. Je suis là moi, je m'occuperai de vous. Je t'ai déjà proposé dix fois de venir habiter chez moi, ce sera plus facile.

—Non, répondit Pansy avec un sourire triste. Je préfère rester ici. Je dois me débrouiller seule au quotidien, tu vois ?

Drago acquiesça.

—Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de venir dormir chez toi de temps en temps. Et de te laisser la petite.

—J'y compte bien. Cette gamine sera plus gâtée que la Reine d'Angleterre Moldue.

Pansy se mit alors à raconter combien sa fille sera belle et intelligente, comment elle réussirait sa vie et deviendrait sûrement ministre de la magie. Drago rentra dans son jeu, et tous deux divaguèrent de longues minutes, jusqu'à se tordre de rire en imaginant comment cette petite fille serait un véritable tyran avec une mère et un parrain comme les siens.

Quand ils en eurent assez d'avoir mal au ventre à cause de rire, le calme revint dans le petit appartement de Pansy. Le silence s'abattit entre eux, ne se laissant perturber que par les crépitements chaleureux des bûches dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

—Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? finit par demander Pansy. Pour Eugénie.

—Je ne sais pas. Rompre je suppose.

—Excellente idée, s'enthousiasma Pansy.

—Tu n'es pas objective. Tu la détestes.

—Je ne la déteste pas, je dis juste qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi. Et je ne veux pas que ma fille grandisse avec pour modèle féminin une blonde superficielle croqueuse de diamants.

—Tu adores les diamants, Pans, sourit Drago.

—Mais je ne suis ni blonde, ni superficielle.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée en sursaut par des coups tambourinés à sa porte. Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse, et s'habilla avec ce qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir un pantalon de yoga et un pull XXL. Ses cheveux en bataille auraient fait fuir le plus courageux des coiffeurs, sans parler de la trace d'oreiller qui entravait sa joue.

Quand elle ouvrit grand la porte, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement qui se tenait là, trop occuper à grelotter quand le vent s'engouffra dans son salon. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits qu'elle réalisa qu'Eugénie se tenait là, face à elle, impeccable. Malgré le vent qui soufflait fort, pas un cheveu blond ne s'était échappé du chignon parfait de la jeune femme. Quant à son maquillage, il était si sophistiqué qu'Hermione se demanda combien de jours de congé elle aurait dû poser pour obtenir un résultat similaire.

—Euh… Oui ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

—Je suis venue parler des croquis.

—Ah.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas prévu de travailler là-dessus aujourd'hui, ni de revoir Eugénie. En fait, elle pensait que depuis sa dernière conversation avec Drago, la chose avait été réglé : c'était avec lui qu'elle traiterait et non pas avec sa petite amie.

—Drago m'a dit qu'il voulait les conserver, lâcha Hermione.

—Exact, il me l'a dit aussi. Mais je tenais à y apporter ma petite touche.

—Très bien, abdiqua Hermione, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

—Il se trouve que Drago compte me demandait ma main, le soir du bal de Noël. Ce bal va donc officiellement se transformer en soirée de fiançailles.

Elle était rayonnante et semblait réellement heureuse. Hermione quant à elle, sentit comme une pierre tomber au creux de son estomac. C'était étrangement douloureux d'entre cela de bon matin, mais elle ne sut en exprimer la raison. Peut-être parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle trouvait que le nouveau Drago Malefoy, celui qui raconte des histoires du soir et qui veut des angelots sur son sapin de noël, méritait bien mieux qu'une fille comme Eugénie.

—D'accord, je l'ignorai, il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

—C'est parce que cela ne s'est décidé qu'hier soir, répliqua Eugénie agacée.

—Et donc ?

—Donc, je veux qu'en plus des guirlandes et des boules, on rajoute des fleurs. Des roses. Pour que cela soit plus romantique. Il faudra aussi penser à tamiser la lumière. Je veux que ce soit le plus beau moment de toute ma vie.

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Des roses ? C'était un peu banal, pour une demande en mariage. Mais peut-être qu'elle trouverait quelque chose qui correspondrait mieux à l'esprit de noël. Il faudrait qu'elle y réfléchisse et qu'elle en parle avec Drago, bien sûr.

—Ah et Drago m'a dit aussi que les enfants participeraient au bal.

—En effet.

—Débrouillez-vous comme vous le voulez, mais n'emmenez qu'une dizaine d'entre eux. Les plus sages et les plus présentables. Il faut qu'ils soient bien habillés, il est hors de question que des enfants en guenilles ne viennent ternir ma soirée. S'ils se comportent bien, on arrivera peut-être à les donner.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'Eugénie parlait des orphelins comme une portée de chiots indésirables dont il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite. Qu'elle se fasse elle-même humiliée, c'était une chose, mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse qui que ce fut parler de ses orphelins de la sorte.

Elle vit rouge et sortit de sa torpeur.

—Vous parlez d'eux comme des malpropres, comme des bestiaux que l'on afficherait à la foire agricole et qu'on essaierait de refiler au plus offrant. Vous n'avez donc aucun cœur ?

—Bien sûr que si, répliqua froidement Eugénie. Dites-vous que nous faisons une fleur et que grâce à nous, vous aurez peut-être quelques bouches en moins à nourrir.

—Ce ne sont pas seulement des bouches à nourrir, ce sont des enfants à choyer, des petits êtres humains avec un grand cœur et une grande sensibilité. Vous feriez mieux de venir les rencontrer comme Drago, plutôt que d'insinuer qu'ils ne sont que des parias dont la société ferait mieux de se débarrasser.

Eugénie sembla perdre de sa superbe. Son teint légèrement rosé perdit toutes ses couleurs, et ses yeux jusqu'ici froids et dénués de sentiments, se mirent à jeter des éclairs en direction d'Hermione. Si un regard avait pu tuer, Hermione serait morte sur le champ.

—Drago est venu ?

—Oui, il est venu à l'orphelinat et a promis aux enfants qu'ils viendraient au bal. Tous. Il a aussi dit qu'il participerait à la décoration.

—Menteuse.

—Je ne mens pas. Demandez-lui, au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps.

Et sur ce, Hermione prit Eugénie par le coude, et la jeta sur son perron sans ménagement.

—J'ignore où vous avez trouvé mon adresse, mais je vous prie de l'oublier définitivement.

Eugénie ne perdit pas la face et transplanna avant même qu'Hermione ait le temps de terminer sa phrase. Folle de rage, elle rentra à l'intérieure et jeta un regard mauvais à Pattenrond, comme si tout avait été de sa faute. Le chat feula et partit se coucher dans son panier, tournant le dos à sa maîtresse.

A présent qu'elle était réveillée, et très en colère, il était inutile d'espérer se rendormir. Hermione décida donc de se rendre à la maison des Orphelins, où elle pourrait enfin commencer les décorations, en compagnie des enfants. Une heure plus tard, elle se mit en route, tentant désespérément de penser à autre chose.

Quand elle arriva, Misha se précipita immédiatement sur elle. Elle tenait à la main un courrier qui semblait être adressé à Hermione puisque la sorcière le lui fourra dans les mains sans ménagement.

—Une lettre de Drago Malefoy.

Déjà ? songea Hermione. Il ne perd pas de temps celui-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Sûrement pas s'excuser pour le comportement inacceptable de sa petite amie.

« Hermione,

Je viens de voir Eugénie, qui est folle de rage contre toi.

Il faut qu'on parle. Je passe te prendre pour le déjeuner.

Drago. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton autoritaire qu'il avait utilisé. Il fallait qu'ils parlent ? il passerait la prendre pour le déjeuner ? Et puis quoi encore, il pensait peut-être qu'elle ne vivait que pour lui ?

—Il ne faut pas perdre cette promesse, Hermione, murmura Misha, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Les enfants comptent sur toi pour Noël.

—Je sais, soupira Hermione. Mais sa copine me met hors de moi.

—Et lui ?

—Lui ? répéta-t-elle. Lui… Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Il a l'air tellement différent.

—Laisse lui une chance alors.

Hermione se contenta de faire une grimace et d'hausser les épaules. Pour les enfants, se répéta-t-elle en boucle. Pour les enfants, pense aux enfants, pense à eux, ils le méritent…

Ce fut ce qu'elle se répéta jusqu'à ce que Drago n'arrive enfin dans son bureau.

—On y va ?

Sa voix était douce et légèrement rauque. Il s'empara du manteau d'Hermione accroché au porte-manteau et l'aida à l'enfiler à la manière d'un véritable gentleman. Hermione se sentit frissonner quand ses mains fraîches effleurèrent ses épaules.

—Tu as l'air encore plus en colère qu'Eugénie, remarqua-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de grogner ce qui arracha un sourire à Drago. Ce déjeuner allait être long, et pleins de révélations, il en était sûr.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. C'était donc le retour de Pansy, on en apprend un peu plus sur sa grossesse et le père. C'est un peu triste quand même, mais heureusement qu'elle a Drago pour s'occuper d'elle._

 _Eugénie est complètement à côté de la plaque, elle a pris le silence de Drago pour une réponse affirmative en ce qui concerne le mariage, la pauvre, elle va être déçue._

 _Et Hermione et Drago vont déjeuner ensemble… Il va s'en dire des choses._

 _En parlant de ça, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! A demain_


	6. Un peu de blanc et quelques huîtres

_Tornicoti, tornicota ! Let's go pour le sixième chapitre. Je crois qu'hier on a battu les records de lecture, et même de commentaire. Je crois que vous avez tous été assez contents du retour de Pansy, mais aussi un peu triste de son sort de future mère célibataire._

 _Eugénie vous fait toujours autant fulminer, mais on aime la détester ! Un peu comme on adore détester le grand méchant loup ou encore Voldemort ! (Encore que, Voldemort était un personnage bien plus complexe et profond que ma pauvre Eugénie haha)._

 _Merci encore pour vos petits mots, j'ai eu une journée difficile avec une très mauvaise nouvelle, alors ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Ahah ton commentaire m'a fait rire. En effet c'est pas génial pour Pansy, mais je suis ravie que ça t'ait surprise, j'aime tenir mes lecteurs en haleine. Merci de commenter tous les chapitres, ça me va droit au cœur._

 _ **FroggL**_ _: Et oui, on appelle ça un petit cliffhanger. Voici la suite et le déjeuner._

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: On voudrait toutes un tonton comme Drago non? Merci pour ton commentaire, je crois que moi aussi j'aurai pété un plomb à la place d'Hermione, mais son calme olympien la caractérise bien je trouve._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Mais non ne soit pas triste, voici la suite ! Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait rire : tu as totalement raison Eugénie est à l'ouest total._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Mais non pourtant, ils font tous un peu plus de 2000 mots, je te le jure haha. En effet il y a des coquilles, il faut que je me relise, je suis vraiment nulle et impatiente alors je poste directement haha._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Ca me touche ce que tu me dis. Actuellement je peux poster tous les jours parce que je sais que c'est une fois par an, le mois de décembre, mais ça me demande une organisation de ouf parce que je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, alors merci. Je vais publier jusqu'au 24 (inclus)._

 _ **Greatestworld**_ _: Merci pour tes deux reviews. C'est exactement comme ça que j'imagine Pansy, forte et inébranlable ! C'est bien trouvé. J'aime beaucoup ta métaphore avec le pansement, c'est exactement ça haha._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Désolée, je sais que les chapitres sont courts. Et oui Théo le lâche ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Merci pour ton petit commentaire._

 _ **Dramione Love**_ _: C'est une peste mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'aimer Drago ! Voici le déjeuner, j'espère que ça te plaira._

 _ **Mlle Stilinski:**_ _Merci, j'espère que mes autres ff te plairont, n'hésite pas à m'en dire des nouvelles. Voici la suite !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Oulala merci je cherchais le titre justement. Oui je m'en suis totalement inspirée, avec des variantes évidemment. Merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Mais si j'ai tous les droits haha, mais je suis une gentille auteur et je ne vous laisse pas attendre très longtemps, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Je suis heureuse que tu l'adores, parce que moi aussi je l'aime haha. Elle a raison comme toujours, mais Drago semble quand même peser le pour et le contre de rester avec une femme qu'il n'aime pas vraiment. Voici le déjeuner tant attendu !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, Drago ne l'emmena pas sur le chemin de Travers, ni même à Pré-au-Lard. Au lieu de cela, ce fut dans une petite ruelle du Londres moldu que Drago l'entraîna. Hermione le regardait marcher légèrement devant elle. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son manteau, se mouvait avec la grâce d'un félin. Il paraissait serein et paisible, et affichait un petit sourire en coin. On était très loin du garçon goguenard et imbus de sa personne qu'Hermione avait connu autrefois.

Bientôt, il s'arrêta devant une petite porte vitrée sur la quelle était dessiné un farfadet. La peinture était un peu écaillée, mais l'ambiance à l'intérieure avait l'air chaleureuse et conviviale.

—Je n'ai pas réservé, dit Drago de sa voix basse, mais ils me trouvent toujours un peu coin où me poser.

—Tu viens souvent ici ?

—Oui, répondit-il simplement en poussant la porte.

—Mais c'est… moldu, murmura Hermione par peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende.

Drago éclata d'un grand rire clair et étrangement communicatif. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle entendait Drago Malefoy rire aussi sincèrement. Pas une once de moquerie ni d'humiliation public, non, Drago riait vraiment et Hermione se sentir sourire à son tour.

—Merci Granger, heureusement que tu es là pour me le dire, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Drago s'approchait du bar, un large sourire toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres pâles. Un homme presqu'aussi grand qu'Hagrid se tenait derrière, occupé à nettoyer minutieusement des verres à bière particulièrement larges. Son air autoritaire et sa manière d'être très à l'aise dans un espace aussi étroit fit penser Hermione qu'il s'agissait du patron.

—Tu aurais une table pour deux, Rich ?

Rich leva ses petits yeux noirs de ses verres et avisa Hermione brièvement avant de se tourner vers Drago. Hermione aurait juré qu'un coin de sa bouche s'était relevé en un quart de sourire, mais elle se demanda si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours.

—Dans le fond à droite, répondit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce et chantante pour un homme de son envergure.

Drago le remercia et fit avancer Hermione jusqu'au fond de la salle dans un coin particulièrement bien agence et placé légèrement à l'abri des regards. En avançant, Hermione sentit Drago lui frôler le bas du dos de sa main pour la diriger gentiment. Quand ils arrivèrent, il eut le bon goût de tirer la chaise et d'attendre qu'Hermione s'y installe avant de rejoindre lui-même sa place.

C'était étrange mais Drago avait l'air si naturel qu'Hermione douta fortement qu'il fit des efforts supplémentaires parce que c'était elle. En réalité, elle était persuadée qu'il avait été élevé comme cela, dans ces valeurs de gentleman avec les femmes pour pouvoir évoluer dans le monde mondain. Parce que si les Malefoy étaient réputés autrefois pour leur affection envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout un chacun savait aussi qu'ils étaient une famille de Sang-Purs, et de mondains qui appréciaient se montrer tels qu'ils pensaient être : des nobles particulièrement distingués.

—Qu'est-ce que veux boire ? demanda-t-il finalement.

—Un verre de vin. Blanc.

Drago fit un signe de la main au barman et s'écria :

—Deux Blancs, Rich.

Rich s'exécuta tandis que Drago posait son regard métallique sur Hermione.

—Eugénie est très en colère, finit-il par dire.

—Et moi donc.

—Bien sûr, je n'ai que sa version, sans doute romancée par son esprit très peu objectif.

Hermione émit un petit bruit condescendant qui signifiait à n'en pas douter « Esprit très peu objectif ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ». D'ailleurs, elle aurait plutôt parlé d'un esprit étriqué, voire simplet. Pour aller au fond des choses, Hermione aurait même dit qu'Eugénie était dépourvue d'esprit. Mais c'aurait été pousser le bouchon trop loin, et elle était bien trop civilisée pour parler de quelque comme cela… en son absence tout du moins.

—Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée que les enfants viennent au bal. Elle m'a demandé de choisir les plus propres sur eux et de ne prendre que les plus présentables pour pouvoir les caser dans un foyer.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant Hermione parler. De toute évidence, Eugénie s'était bien gardée de raconter ce passage-là de leur rencontre. Hermione se demanda quelle pouvait être la version qu'elle avait donné à son petit ami.

—Je vois, répondit calmement Drago.

Sa voix était un peu trop posée pour imaginer qu'il ne se souciait pas de ce que venait de dire Hermione. En réalité, elle eut l'impression qu'il fulminait, et qu'un brasier s'était allumé à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, et Hermione se félicita de voir que ce n'était pas contre elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le barman arriva avec un plateau à la main sur le quel trônait fièrement deux verres de blancs ainsi qu'un bol de pistache. Il déposa les verre devant eux et leur tendit à chacun une carte des menus.

—Merci, dirent en chœur Drago et Hermione.

Le barman repartit comme il était venu, en silence. Drago prit son verre et le porta en direction d'Hermione.

—A notre collaboration.

—Santé, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le vin était doux et sucré, comme l'aimait Hermione. Elle en avala une gorge tandis que Drago en faisait de même.

—Tu vas vraiment épouser cette fille ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Ça lui avait échappé comme ça, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de le dire mais elle l'avait dit. Et étrangement, elle n'était pas si mécontente d'avoir posé la question. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Drago ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait. Certes, elle était belle et bien faite, mais parfois cela ne suffisait pas, et jamais Hermione n'aurait pu sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi creux et d'aussi cruel.

La question dut surprendre Drago car il avala sa gorgée de blanc de travers et se mit à tousser bruyamment, s'attirant le regard de tous les indiscrets qui se tenaient là. Il avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds et dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour reprendre une respiration normale.

—Pardon ? dit-il finalement, les yeux encore brillants de larmes.

—Tu as raison ça ne me regarde pas, répondit précipitamment Hermione en baissant les yeux et en ouvrant grand son menu devant elle. Hum, les tagliatelles aux épinards ont l'air délicieux.

Drago, qui s'était remis de ses émotions, regarda Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle.

—Non, répète ce que tu as dit.

Hermione soupira mais ne se dégonfla pas.

—Je me demandais comme tu pouvais vouloir épouser Eugénie. Mais je sais que c'était déplacé, passons à autre chose, tu veux ?

—Mais enfin Hermione, je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser Eugénie.

Ce fut autour d'Hermione de regarder Drago avec de grands yeux ronds. Alors là, il y avait quelque chose qui allait pas, car Eugénie avait vraiment l'air de sincèrement se réjouir de la demande en mariage de Drago, et ce dernier avait l'air tout aussi surpris d'apprendre cela.

—Euh… Je crois qu'il y a un petit manque de communication dans votre couple, parce qu'Eugénie m'a bien fait comprendre que tu avais prévu de la demander en mariage incessamment sous peu… Au bal de Noël en fait.

—Mais c'est n'importe quoi, s'emporta Drago, s'attirant une nouvelle fois les regards curieux des badauds alentour. Je n'ai jamais dit que je…

Et puis la soirée avec Eugénie lui revint en mémoire. Quand elle avait parlé de mariage, il n'avait pas pris la peine de la démentir, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais pensé se marier un jour avec Eugénie. Il pensait que l'affaire était close et qu'Eugénie avait bien compris son refus catégorique de l'épouser. Au lieu de cela, elle avait pris son silence pour une confirmation, la confirmation que Drago la demanderait en mariage.

—Je crois qu'il y a eu une incompréhension de sa part.

—De toute évidence, vu ta tête.

Hermione avait un petit sourire en coin qu'elle avait directement volé à Drago. Celui-ci sembla le remarquer car il lui lança un petit coup d'œil avant de plonger le nez dans sa carte et de demander :

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Granger ?

—Rien, sourit-elle.

—Si, visiblement quelque chose te fait sourire.

—Je suis rassurée de voir que tu n'as pas prévu de l'épouser. Non pas que ça me regarde, mais tu as l'air tellement…

—Mieux qu'elle ?

—Non, différent. C'est le mot, rétorqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Tu t'entendrais bien avec Pansy. Elle déteste Eugénie.

—Voilà bien la première fois qu'on me trouve un point commun avec Pansy Parkinson.

Drago eut un petit rire étouffé. Tous deux se turent et se plongèrent dans l'analyse prolongée de leur carte des menus. Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce déjeuner soit aussi détendu et relaxant. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas sortie manger quelque part, et la compagnie de Drago était finalement loin d'être pénible. Au contraire.

—Les tagliatelles aux épinards, alors ?

—Non finalement, ce sera le plateau de fruits de mer.

—Excellent choix, répondit Drago. On en prend un grand pour deux ? Ils sont vraiment gigantesques.

—Entendu.

Drago n'avait pas menti. Le plateau était immense et très bien garni. Hermione se délecta d'huîtres gouteuses et de moules persillées, de crevettes fraîches, de tellines exquises. C'était la première fois qu'elle en mangeait d'aussi bonnes. Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant, où Drago s'amusa à critiquer la façon d'Hermione de manger des huître – c'était très bruyant et loin d'être glamour – tandis qu'Hermione taquinait Drago sur sa peur irrationnelle des crevettes – qu'il refusa de manger catégoriquement.

Plusieurs fois, leurs mains se frôlèrent, jusqu'à se toucher lorsqu'ils décidèrent de prendre la même huître. Ni lui ni elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais il se passa quelque chose qu'Hermione n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. L'électricité avait parcouru son corps en une seule seconde, et dès lors qu'elle croisait le regard de Drago, elle se sentait légèrement rosir. Sans doute était-ce le vin blanc qui faisait des ravages sur son esprit peu habitués à ingurgiter de l'alcool.

—Rich, l'addition, s'il te plait.

Hermione, repue, s'empressa de sortir son porte feuilles de sa poche. Drago l'arrêta immédiatement en levant une main.

—Tu ne vas pas me faire l'affront de demander à partager l'addition ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

—Et bien en fait si, c'est comme cela que j'ai été élevée.

—Et moi, on m'a appris à ne jamais laisser une femme payer le premier restaurant.

—Tu es de la vieille école alors. Et il se peut que ce soit aussi le dernier, répliqua Hermione, taquine.

Drago ne répondit rien, mais continua d'aborder son petit sourire mystérieux, tandis qu'il déposait des billets moldus sur la petite coupelle que venait de lui apporter le barman. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le montant, et laissa sans doute le double de ce que cela avait coûté. Il ne s'en vanta pas cependant et se contenta de murmura à Rich que le pourboire était pour sa petite fille.

Quand ils sortirent, Hermione fut étonnée de voir que la luminosité avait drôlement baissé. En regardant sa montre, elle réalisa qu'ils avaient passé près de trois heures dans le petit bistrot.

—Le temps file à toute allure, murmura-t-elle, pensive.

—C'est parce que je suis de bonne compagnie. Passe une heure avec Goyle et tu auras l'impression que ta vie entière défile sous tes yeux.

Hermione éclata de rire. Un rire à la fois enfantin et touchant, un rire rendu un peu dramatique par l'alcool.

—Je dois rentrer, j'ai une tonne de paperasse à régler, dit-elle finalement.

—Je t'accompagne, on pourrait peut-être commencer les décorations ? J'ai peur que tout ne soit pas prêt à temps.

—Dis plutôt que tu ne peux plus te passer de Judith.

—C'est vrai, sourit Drago.

* * *

 _C'est la fin du 6_ _ème_ _chapitre. Que du Hermione et du Drago cette fois, j'espère que ce repas dans le monde moldu vous aura plu. Si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot. Demain le retour de Judith, et peut-être de Pansy si vous êtes sages haha. Bonne soirée et à demain._


	7. Des parents pour Noël

_Coucou ! J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir poster ce chapitre (très mauvais wifi dans l'internat ou je travaille), mais heureusement pour moi (et pour vous) ce soir, la connexion est clémente avec moi. Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, merci de lire et d'être toutes au rdv !_

 _ **Voldynouchette**_ _: je ne t'ai pas répondu sur le précédent chapitre donc je le fais ici. Ton commentaire me touche vraiment, je suis toujours ravie de retrouver mes lectrices. Je sais que Drago n'est pas le bad boy mais c'est Noël ! Eugénie est clichée, j'en suis consciente mais c'est aussi le but du jeu avec une histoire sans prise de tête. Merci en tout cas._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Et merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait rire !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: c'est vrai que ça avait tout l'air d'un rendez vous galant ! Merci pour ta review !_

 _ **Dramione Love**_ _: Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, voici la suite et le retour de Judith (et pas du Jedi !)_

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: Ahah on dirait le titre d'un film « coup de Foudre chez les Huîtres ». J'ai un ami qui a la phobie des crevettes alors voilà j'ai décidé que Drago aussi._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Ca me touche que tu me dises ça, ça veut dire que la fiction te plait. Merci en tout cas, j'arrive a tenir le rythme grâce à de courts chapitres._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Oui c'était un bon moment, mais évidemment tout ne sera pas si simple entre eux._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Merci je suis contente si ça te plait toujours !_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Ahah en effet ells vont peut-être se rencontrer ! Je suis ravie si ça te permet de finir tes journées en douceur, bon courage en tout cas ._

 _ **Greatestworld**_ _: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! J'aurai aimé que JKR le fasse évoluer de la sorte en un homme plus mature, mais c'est peut-être ce qui s'est passé quand on voit ce qu'il est devenu dans « The Cursed Child ». Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Et oui c'est dans son éducation, que veux-tu ! En effet, mais Eugénie ne se dégage pas aussi facilement qu'on ne le croit…_

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Ahah tu es un cœur d'artichaut ! Voici la suite, et non tu ne me l'avais pas dit, mais mon calendrier à l'avantage d'être zéro calorie !_

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Merci c'est vraiment agréable de lire des commentaires comme le tien, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Merci vraiment, voici la suite._

 _ **Melle Stilinski**_ _: Ouuuuuh c'est mal de lire des ff en cours ! Je suis ravie que l'Ange de Noël t'ai plu ! Voici la suite, en espérant que cette fiction te plaise autant que la précédente._

 _ **Swangranger** : Ahah merci pour ton commentaire, je suis vraiment enchantée que ma fiction te plaise autant, et je suis assez d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Eugénie haha._

 _ **Guest** : Ah oui alors Potter est en voyage de noce et Weasley, il est un peu de côté, tout simplement parce que pour une histoire aussi "rapide" dans le sens ou je poste tous les jours, je ne peux pas m'embarrasser de trop nombreux personnages, je suis désolée. MErci en tout cas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago avait passé un agréable moment. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cela, il l'avait invité sur un coup de tête sans vraiment attendre quoi que ce soit. Et finalement, ce déjeuner s'était transformé en une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Hermione était si naturelle, si douce. Elle était aux antipodes d'Eugénie, qui n'aurait jamais mis les pieds dans un restaurant qui n'avait pas au moins une étoile. Hermione quant à elle, s'était montrée sous son vrai jour : pas de chichi, pas retouche maquillage aux toilettes, pas de cris de mécontentement parce qu'il y avait un peu de poussière sur le sol.

Elle avait pris ses fruits de mer avec les doigts et les avait avalés avec ce petit bruit de succion si peu distingué, qui avait fait rire Drago. Il avait aimé ce repas, pas seulement les huîtres et les tellines, non, il avait aimé voir Hermione sourire et plaisanter, il avait aimé voir ses joues rosir au fur et à mesure qu'elle buvait son verre de blanc, ses yeux pétiller quand elle avait goûté les crevettes.

Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas avoué devant qui que ce fut, mais il avait hâte de renouveler l'expérience. Hâte de passer un autre moment seul avec Hermione. Juste parce qu'elle était l'opposé d'Eugénie et qu'elle le faisait se sentir terriblement vivant. Pas de mondanité, pas d'étiquette, juste Hermione et son rire carillonnant. Hermione et ses lèvres rouges, Hermione et son teint de pêche, Hermione et…

—A quoi tu penses ? demanda Judith, confortablement installée sur les genoux de Drago.

La petite fille venait de le tirer de ses pensées. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus bordés de longs cils bruns, sa petite bouche en forme de cœur. Elle était ravissante dans sa petite robe turquoise. On lui avait tressé les cheveux en couronne tout autour de sa tête, la faisant ressembler davantage encore à une petite princesse de l'Europe de l'Est.

—J'étais en train me dire que ta coiffure était magnifique, sourit Drago.

Judith leva les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite imitation d'Hermione. Malgré tout, un petit sourire était né sur ses lèvres, et ses petites joues s'étaient mises à rougir.

—Tu mens, mais c'est gentil quand même.

Drago se sentit presque vexé d'avoir été percé à jour par une petite fille de six ans et demi. Il se contenta de faire la moue et de faire semblant de bouder, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Judith.

Ils étaient installés à la grande table de la salle à manger qui s'était transformée en l'occasion en salle d'art décoratif. Tous les enfants s'étaient attablés et faisaient des collages et des coupages extrêmement précis et appliqués. Hermione était de l'autre côté de la table, à l'opposé de Drago et Judith, et expliquait au petit Greg comment faire un angelot en papier. Les deux avaient l'air très concentré.

Judith aussi avait fait quelques collages, mais elle avait l'air de trouver le temps long, et quand Drago l'entendit soupirer pour la dixième fois, il décida de l'occuper autrement.

—Alors, tu as fait ta liste au père noël ? demanda-t-il.

—Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle d'un air hautain. Hermione l'a déjà envoyé par hibou express. C'est au pôle nord quand même, il faut que le hibou ait le temps d'y aller avant Noël !

—Et alors, qu'as-tu demander ?

Judith se trémoussa, mal à l'aise, sur les genoux de Drago, puis sortit un petit papier plié en huit de la poche de son gilet. Elle le tendit timidement à Drago.

—Je peux la lire ?

La petite fille hocha doucement la tête avant de détourner le regard. Alors, précautionneusement, Drago déplia le petit papier. La lettre avait été écrite avec un peu de difficulté, mais il parvint à la déchiffrer sans aucun mal.

 _« Cher Père Noël,_

 _Je ne voudrai pas grand-chose. Enfin, il y a plein de choses que je voudrai, mais pas beaucoup que je veux vraiment :_

 _Une nouvelle jambe pour ma poupée Mila, elle est un peu cassée._

 _Une nouvelle couverture, j'ai trouvé la mienne mais je ne veux pas le dire à Hermione, je sais que ça coûte cher._

 _Des parents, pour finir ma famille. Ma famille, c'est tous les orphelins, et Misha. Mais je voudrai un papa et une maman, ou juste un papa ou juste une maman, pour voir si c'est aussi bien que Myrtle Frietzman le prétend._

 _Je t'envoie plein de câlins depuis l'Angleterre,_

 _Judith »._

Quand il acheva sa lecture, Drago dut admettre que ce petit bout de parchemin avait eu le don de faire fondre son cœur. Lui-même aurait tellement voulu trouver une famille pour la petite Judith. Elle était si jeune, si fragile, qu'elle méritait des parents aimants.

—Tu vas aider Misha à préparer le chocolat chaud, Judith ? Elle dit que tu sais le préparer mieux que quiconque.

—C'est bien vrai ! s'exclama Judith avec enthousiasme.

Hermione et Drago la regardèrent se précipiter vers la cuisine de sa petite démarche sautillante. Hermione s'installa à côté de Drago et prit entre ses mains la lettre de Judith qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la lire et les larmes vinrent remplir ses yeux mordorés.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, voir Hermione dans cet état toucha profondément Drago. Dans un élan de tendresse, il vint doucement prendre la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Hermione ne leva pas immédiatement les yeux, prenant d'abord le temps de reprendre contenance.

—Tu… Tu n'as jamais pensé à l'adopter ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix douce.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête.

—Il lui faut une vraie famille, un papa et une maman, peut-être même des frères et sœurs, des grands parents, des oncles et des tantes. Je suis fille unique et mes parents vivent en Australie. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une mère.

—Je pense que tu as tort. Tu es une maman pour chacun de ces enfants, répliqua Drago. Ils t'aiment tendrement, comme on aime une mère. Ils aiment Misha aussi, et je pense qu'ils sont heureux d'être tous ensemble. Mais je pense que tu pourrais rendre Judith heureuse.

Hermione secoua à nouveau la tête.

—Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je sais ce qui est bon pour elle et ce n'est pas moi. J'espère que le père noël l'entendra et qu'elle trouvera des parents dignes de ce nom, cette année.

Drago soupira mais n'insista pas. Il n'était pas d'accord avec, mais ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, alors rien ne servait de se battre pour une cause perdue.

Le goûter fut un véritable festin. Misha n'avait pas menti, le chocolat chaud de Judith était un véritable trésor. Drago le sentit fondre sur sa langue, et glisser le long de sa gorge délicieusement. Etait-ce les guimauve dispersées en grand nombre dessus qui le rendait si délicat ? Ou la touche de cannelle subtile mais délicieuse qu'elle avait pris soin d'ajouter ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était sans doute le meilleur chocolat chaud de sa vie.

Tout se passait pour mieux jusqu'à ce qu'Eugénie fasse irruption dans cette bulle chocolatée. Drago ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle vienne, il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il s'y trouverait-lui-même. Mais de toute évidence elle avait su où le trouver.

De son air calme et hautain, elle s'approcha de la tablée qui ne l'avait pas vu, exceptés Hermione et Drago.

—Tu es là, dit-elle froidement à l'adresse de ce dernier.

—Il semble que oui.

L'air paisible et calme d'Eugénie n'était qu'une carapace, Drago le savait parfaitement. Il commençait à la connaître assez pour voir que le sourire poli qu'elle affichait ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux, et que la couleur avait déserté ses rouges d'habitude habilement poudrées.

—Nous devions prendre le thé chez mes parents.

Ah oui… Ça lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Ce fut avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde que Drago répliqua :

—Je croyais que le bal devait passer avant tout le reste. Nous devions faire les décorations avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

—Non, Drago, répondit Eugénie froidement. Nous avons fait appel à une association caritative justement pour que nous puissions consacrer du temps à autre chose. Mais tu as décidé, sans m'en avertir, que tu voulais faire des collages et du découpages minables pour le bal au lieu de passer un peu de temps avec moi et ma famille.

Les bavardages des enfants s'étaient taris, et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers cette inconnus qui venait de qualifier leurs découpages faits avec amour de minable. Judith se leva et planta ses poings sur ses hanches.

—C'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis, Madame. Ils sont pas minables nos collages.

Tous les autres enfants acquiescèrent en même temps, tandis qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Drago, quant à lui, s'était levé et s'approchait d'Eugénie de sa démarche féline.

—Petite insolente, s'exclama Eugénie.

—Eugénie, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de faire une crise. J'ai oublié tes parents, tu n'as qu'à les inviter à dîner dans la semaine, je cuisinerai pour me faire pardonner.

Eugénie sembla peser le pour et le contre mais finit par abdiquer. Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de glisser sa main sur le torse de Drago et de reboutonner le bouton le plus haut, celui que Drago avait défait quelques heures plus tôt, lors du repas avec Hermione.

—Rentrons, soupira-t-elle.

Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui. Hermione le regardait sur un air de défi. Un air qui disait « si tu pars, parce que la princesse le demain, ce n'est plus la peine de mettre les pieds ici ». Judith avait d'ailleurs le même regard. Elle attendait patiemment que Drago fasse le moindre faux pas. Il savait qu'elle ne le louperait pas. Mais il fallait qu'il parle à Eugénie. Il fallait qu'il commence à lui faire comprendre qu'entre eux, tout n'irait pas pour le mieux, comme elle l'espérait.

—Pars devant, je te rejoins, murmura Drago.

Eugénie le regarda longuement, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Drago s'accroupit devant Judith et prit sa petite main dans la sienne.

—Je reviendrai demain, promit-il. Et on commencera à aller accrocher les décorations au Manoir.

—C'est vrai ce mensonge ? marmonna Judith.

—Je le jure, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer.

Judith eut un petit rire.

—Plus personne ne dit ça, Drago.

—Et bien moi oui.

Judith lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur. Avant de se redresser, Drago tendit la joue et la petite fille vint y déposer un petit baiser, aussi léger qu'une plume, mais aussi doux qu'une sucrerie. Drago l'embrassa sur le front et s'approcha d'Hermione qui ne le regardait déjà plus.

—J'y vais.

—Bien, répondit-elle sèchement.

—On se voit demain ?

—Je ne sais pas, je serais très occupée avec les découpages minables.

—Oh Hermione, ne fait pas l'enfant. Je croyais qu'on avait passé une bonne journée.

—Je le pensais aussi.

Drago posa une main sur celle d'Hermione alors qu'elle tentait de découper une étoile – qu'en vérité, elle massacrait allègrement. Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement, regardant les doigts de Drago frôler le dos de sa main. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi vexée, elle aurait peut-être prêté attention à ce courant électrique qui la parcourut une nouvelle fois.

Ce contact eut le mérite de faire lever les yeux d'Hermione vient Drago. Celui-ci eut le toupet de lui adresser un sourire charmeur et un petit clin d'œil.

—A demain.

—C'est ça, répliqua Hermione. Et fais-en sorte que ta fiancée ne soit pas dans les parages si elle ne veut pas se prendre un sort. Je commence à en avoir marre qu'elle dénigre mes orphelins.

—Ce n'est pas ma fiancée.

—N'oublie pas de le lui dire alors.

* * *

 _Et voilà, comme casser l'ambiance, by Eugénie de Sainte Croix ! Bon, c'était quand même un chapitre tout doux, avec une Judith encore trop mignonne et une lettre un peu triste (ceux qui ont lu la Vie est une Chienne connaissent mes penchants pour les lettres tristes !)_

 _Pas de Pansy, j'ai menti ! Non en fait, j'ai préféré couper le chapitre là et la faire venir dans le chapitre suivant, j'espère que vous me pardonnez._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu si c'est le cas (ou pas d'ailleurs) n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace ! A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	8. Quelques larmes perdues

_Abracadabra, le 8_ _ème_ _chapitre (que j'ai écrit ! Premier chapitre d'avance, parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas l'écrire aujourd'hui, je rentre trop tard de la fac le jeudi, vous avez vu comme je suis à vos petits soins ? Je ne veux pas changer vos habitudes de lecteurs !)._

 _Le dernier chapitre a su attiser les émotions, beaucoup de colère contre Eugénie et beaucoup de mignonnitude pour Judith haha. Je vous avais promis le retour de Pansy, et cette fois je n'ai pas menti, elle est bien présente dans ce chapitre._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Merciiii j'adore décrire Pansy comme ça, forte et indépendante. Mais avec quelques faiblesses bien sûr, comme nous tous. Moi aussi je veux bien un papa Drago et une maman Hermione, si tu pouvais en toucher un mot au père noël, ce n'est pas de refus…_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Tant de haine pour Eugénie, j'espère que ce chapitre te fera un peu changer d'avis malgré tout. Ahah oui, mais je sais pas si Drago serait prêt à passer de zéro enfant à vingt enfants haha._

 _ **Greatestworld**_ _: Promis, no spoil, tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé quand tu l'auras lu ! Je suis étonnée de tant de haine pour Drago haha, mais j'espère que le début de ce chapitre te fera un peu changer d'avis. Merci en tout cas pour ta fidélité !_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Ooooh je culpabilise, je crois que la Vie est une Chienne en a fait pleurer dans les chaumières ! Ahah tu as raison pour Judith, elle sera bien gâtée._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Peut-être qu'ils adopteront Judith, je ne me suis pas encore décidée pour la fin, je devrais peut-être faire un sondage ? Je te pardonne, pour la Vie est une Chienne, mais je suis ravie qu'elle t'ai plu. Comme je le disais à une autre lectrice, pas de Ron et d'Harry, pour la simple et bonne raison que mes délais très courts m'empêchent de m'investir dans trop de personnages. J'espère que tu comprendras !_

 _ **Mlle Stilinski**_ _: Ahah c'est de ma faute alors, si tu n'as pas écouté ton cours ! Mais oui faut bien qu'ils aient des points communs, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas._

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: Que de violence haha. Mais il faut comprendre Eugénie aussi, elle voit l'homme parfait lui filer sous le nez ! Moi aussi je veux bien que Drago m'adopte !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Ton commentaire m'a fait rire, court simple concis mais drôle._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Alors c'est marrant parce qu'en l'écrivant dans le chapitre précédent, je me suis dit « tiens, tu mets cette expression un peu trop souvent » mais je crois que je ne trouve pas d'alternative, ça me vient naturellement haha et avec des délais si courts, je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter sur le style de mon écriture. Merci pour ton message et sache que je relève le défi )_

 _ **saroura92** : Ahah je ne sais pas si les autres enfants seraient jaloux, juste que le feeling passe particulièrement avec Judith. Merci pour ton message._

 _ **Dramione Love:** Ouii c'est un peu triste quand même, mais c'est noël et la magie peut faire des miracles._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter** : Ahah je suis contente que Judith te plaise. Le retour de Pansy, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _ **Swangranger:** Ahah oui c'est pas bien ça, de comparer les filles, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher c'est totalement inconscient ! Merci pour ton message._

 _ **Delphine03** : Oui il y a un froid, mais c'est normal, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile dès le 7ème chapitre._

 _ **Mama** : En fait la suite arrive tous les jours ,) c'est le principe du Calendrier de l'Avant !_

 _ **MalfoyInLove** : Je suis très touchée que ta première fiction me revienne alors ! N'hésite pas à aller faire un tour sur mes autres histoires si le coeur t'en dist. Tu es bien la seule à aimer Eugénie haha, mais moi aussi je l'aime bien. Voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago n'avait pas voulu s'étendre et se donner en spectacle devant Hermione et les enfants. C'était un homme qui ne lavait pas son linge sale en public. Aussi quand il fut enfin dehors avec Eugénie, il ne tarda pas à laisse toute la colère accumulée depuis des jours exploser.

—Pour qui tu te prends Eugénie ?

—Oh arrête Drago, n'en fais pas tout un plat.

—Tout un plat ? TOUT UN PLAT ? s'étrangla-t-il. Tu dis à des enfants que leurs découpages et leurs collages sont minables, tu traites Judith d'insolentes, et je ne dois pas en faire tout un plat ?

—Je n'aurai pas eu besoin de dire ça si tu étais restée à ta place, près de moi et non pas dans cet orphelinat avec l'autre Sang-de-Bourbe.

Drago, qui ne se contrôlait visiblement plus, empoignée avec rage le bras frêle d'Eugénie, jusqu'à la faire grimacer de douleur. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il perdait la raison, il la lâcha immédiatement avant de se remettre parler, calmement, froidement, dangereusement.

—Ne la traîte pas de Sang-de-Bourbe, articula-t-il. Ni elle, ni personne d'autre. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

—Tu es ridicule, Drago.

—C'est toi qui est ridicule, Eugénie. Tu te sens menacée par des gamins de six ans, tu viens parader pour montrer que je t'appartiens. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Eugénie, nous ne sommes pas mariés et ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

Ces mots, rudes et puissants, Drago n'avait pas prévu de les sortir aussi facilement, ni dans ces circonstances. Eugénie blêmit, et recula de quelques pas, sans doute sonnée par la nouvelle. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et Drago se sentit mal à l'aise.

Elle ne méritait pas ça, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Bien sûr, elle ne se comportait pas correctement avec les enfants et Hermione, mais Drago devait admettre qu'avec lui, elle s'était toujours très bien comportée, la petite amie modèle et aimante. Et au fond, cela lui faisait de la peine. Il savait qu'Eugénie n'était pas la mégère acariâtre qu'elle donnait l'air d'être, c'était lui qui la rendait comme ça. Lui qui la rendait jalouse. Et cette jalousie la rongeait intérieurement, au point d'être complètement différente de ce qu'elle était dans leur intimité.

—Bien, finit-elle par murmurer. Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû me comporter de la sorte, ce n'était pas digne de moi.

Drago sentit sa gorge se nouer.

—N'en parlons plus, grogna-t-il. Rentrons.

—Non, je vais dormir chez moi cette nuit. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin de prendre un peu nos distances. Je serais là demain, pour accueillir Hermione et les enfants comme il se doit.

Drago acquiesça et la regarda tourner les talons avant de disparaître dans le néant.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. Eugénie n'était pas une femme banale, elle n'était pas mauvaise mais elle n'était pas non plus pour lui… Il savait qu'il aurait dû mettre un terme à cette relation qui faisait d'Eugénie ce qu'elle n'était pas, pourtant, Drago s'était lâchement dégonflé, se promettant de rompre avec elle après que le bal ait eu lieu.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son manoir, Drago eut la mauvaise surprise d'entendre des bruits de pas et de voir que le salon était allumé. Sur ses gardes, il dégaina sa baguette et s'approcha à pas de loup. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il se faufila jusqu'à la porte du salon et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Pansy se tenait là. Elle s'était installée comme chez elle, enveloppée dans une épaisse couverture de laine et caressait son ventre en douceur. Elle s'était mise en face de la cheminée, si bien que Drago ne la vit que de dos, sa chevelure brune ondulant sur ses épaules si sveltes. Drago rabaissa sa baguette et s'approcha derrière elle. Pansy dut le sentir immédiatement car elle murmura :

—Il me manque tellement.

Sa voix était secouée de sanglots et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Se tenant toujours derrière elle, il posa deux mains sur ses épaules qu'il se mit à masser doucement, avant de déposer un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

—Je sais Pans… Ne pleure pas, amour…

Mais Pansy, qui gardait la douleur depuis trop longtemps, explosa en sanglots. Drago contourna le canapé pour se mettre à côté d'elle, et écarta les bras. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la future maman pour se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami et de pleurer doucement contre son torse. Drago la serra doucement, caressant ses cheveux avec patience, et tendresse.

Pansy était presque tout pour lui. Sa sœur, sa confidente, son amie, parfois même une seconde mère. Il aurait tout donné, son manoir, sa baguette, sa vie, si cela avait permis qu'elle ne souffre plus. Il aurait même tué Théo de ses propres mains, mais Pansy l'en avait dissuadé, le convaincant qu'il avait le droit de refuser son rôle de père.

Drago n'en était pas certain, à ses yeux, un enfant se faisait à deux et il fallait l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

—Ca va aller, je suis là, moi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Pansy.

Il la sentit hocher la tête contre lui, avant de la relever et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues, et elle avait l'air d'être exténuée, mais elle n'en était pas moins belle. Au contraire, plus fragile, plus cassée, elle devenait une martyre que quiconque voulait bercer et protéger.

—Merci, Drago. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais merci… Si tu n'étais pas là, je crois que je…

—Ne dis pas de bêtise. De toute façon je suis là. Tu as l'air exténuée, tu devrais rester quelques jours ici, je m'occuperai bien de toi.

—Tu veux bien ?

—Si je te le propose.

—Je peux dormir avec toi, je ne me sens pas d'être…

—Bien sûr, la coupa Drago. Je vais apporter des oreillers et des couvertures supplémentaires dans ma chambre. Tu devrais aller prendre un bain en attendant.

Pansy acquiesça, et tous deux se levèrent d'un seul homme. Drago la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il fit couler l'eau bien chaude dans la baignoire, faisant tomber dedans un filet de savon afin de le rendre mousseux, puis s'éclipsa jusque dans sa chambre pour y faire le lit. Il sortit deux énormes oreillers ainsi que deux couettes supplémentaires et fit le lit pour le rendre le plus confortable possible.

Eugénie allait être folle de rage, il le savait. Elle n'acceptait déjà pas que Pansy passe la nuit au manoir, alors en plus qu'ils dorment dans le même lit, c'était inacceptable. Mais Drago ne pouvait rien refuser à Pansy, et encore moins quand il la trouvait dans cet état. Et comme toujours, sa meilleure amie passerait avec Eugénie, avant tout le reste. Si elle voulait dormir avec lui, alors, ils dormiraient ensemble, c'était ainsi que cela avait été décidé, depuis le début. Depuis le jour de leurs cinq ans où ils avaient conclu le pacte de l'amitié éternelle envers et contre tous.

Drago s'allongea sur le lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il retira rapidement ses chaussures et attendit que Pansy n'arrive. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il se remit à penser au déjeuner qu'il avait partagé avec Hermione. Un moment tellement agréable… Il fallait qu'ils remettent ça, juste pour que Drago puisse encore une fois se sentir léger.

Les minutes passèrent, et Drago se mit à bailler, puis s'autorisa quelques secondes de répit qui se transformèrent en une sieste. Ce fut Pansy qui le réveilla lorsqu'elle grimpa sur le lit et se mit sous les couvertures.

—Il fait un froid de canard, grogna-t-elle en claquant des dents.

—J'ai rajouté deux couvertures, répondit Drago encore à moitié endormi.

—Ca ne suffit pas.

Drago soupira puis se redressa, parant à la recherche de sa baguette. Quand il la trouva, il lança un sort de réchauffement, jusqu'à entendre Pansy soupirer d'aise.

—Ca va mieux.

Drago reposa sa baguette et entreprit de se déshabiller. Pas de tabou avec Pansy, il dormirait en sous-vêtements, comme chaque nuit. Quand il se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures, il ne fut pas mécontent de découvrir ses draps tièdes et accueillants. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Pansy n'était plus dans le lit. Inquiet, il se redressa aussi tôt, et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il entendit des bruits de vaisselles dans la cuisine, et rejoignit aussitôt sa meilleure amie qui semblait avoir recouvert le moral et lui avait concocté un petit déjeuner digne d'un régiment d'infanterie.

—Tu as prévu de nourrir les voisins ?

—Tu n'as pas de voisin, et si c'était le cas, je n'irai certainement pas les nourrir. Pleurer comme une madeleine hier m'a donné une faim de loup, alors voilà.

Elle déposa devant Drago une assiette d'au moins dix pancakes recouverts de miel d'acacia – son préféré. Elle lui servit aussi un verre de jus d'oranges pressées et un thé fumant. Il était servi comme un prince il fallait bien le dire.

—Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda finalement Pansy en mordant dans un toast recouvert d'une épaisse couche de confiture.

—Eugénie va passer à la maison, répondit Drago. Et Hermione Granger vient avec ses orphelins pour commencer à décorer la salle de bal.

Pansy reposa le toast qu'elle mordillait avec envie quelques secondes plus tôt avec une moue dégoûtée.

—Tu viens de ruiner ma journée en trois mots : Eugénie, Granger et orphelins. On ne parle pas d'orphelins à une femme enceinte bourrée d'hormones et de fibre maternelle.

—Soit gentille, Pans, Eugénie et Hermione se font déjà la guerre, alors ne t'y mets pas aussi.

Une lueur se mit à briller dans les yeux de Pansy.

—Intéressant, très intéressant, murmura-t-elle.

—Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?

—Et bien je suis dans un cul de sac.

—Un cul de sac ? répéta Drago sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

—Oui, un cul de sac. Parce que je n'aime ni Granger, ni Eugénie. Mais Granger et Eugénie ne s'aiment pas non plus. Donc, je dois savoir qui je déteste le plus. J'aurais tendance à dire Granger, bien sûr, à cause de notre passif, mais ma grande tolérance me crie de lui laisser une chance. Eugénie en revanche, je sais que je la déteste vraiment. Mais est-ce que je la déteste au point d'être amie avec Granger et de créer une coalition ? L'affaire mérite d'être traitée de toute urgence.

Drago regarda Pansy avec des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire. Elle lui adressa un petit regard méprisant et vexé.

—On ne peut pas penser à tant de choses à la fois, dit Drago en continuant de rire.

—Les hommes non, mais les femmes oui. Et par les femmes j'entends bien sûr les femmes intelligentes de ma trempe.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais jugea plus intelligent de ne rien répondre à cela. Pansy était déjà de nature très susceptible, alors inutile de lui rentrer dedans maintenant qu'elle était enceinte. Elle était capable de lui jeter un sort juste pour son bon plaisir.

—Sois sympa, Pans. Pour moi, finit par dire Drago en battant des cils et lui adressa un sourire séduisant.

—Je suis toujours sympa, marmonna l'intéressée. Mais je ferais plus d'efforts que d'habitude, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais en échange, je dors toute la semaine dans ton lit.

Pansy ne perdait pas le nord.

—Tope là, conclut Drago en levant une main en l'air.

Pansy vint lui taper dans la main, au moment-même où la sonnette retentit. Drago s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit : c'était Judith qui venait de sonner longuement. Derrière elle, Hermione, décontractée et ses orphelins – une vingtaine – tenaient dans leurs mains des sacs remplis de décorations. Ils devaient avoir travaillé jusque tard le soir pour avoir autant avancé. Drago se sentit légèrement coupable de ne pas avoir participé un peu plus.

—C'est grand chez toi, dit Judith en entrant dans le Manoir sans y avoir été invitée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour et sembla être satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

—J'aime bien, dit-elle finalement. Mais ça sent le pancake. Et nous, on adore les pancakes.

Si ça ce n'était pas une réclamation, Drago se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être d'autre.

* * *

 _Bon, voilà la fin du 8_ _ème_ _chapitre ! On a donc une explication assez corsée entre Drago et Eugénie. En fait, je voulais vous faire comprendre qu'Eugénie n'était pas profondément méchante, elle est juste très amoureuse de Drago et elle voit son territoire menacé déjà par Pansy et maintenant par Hermione. Il faut donc savoir que c'est cette jalousie qui la fait paraître si odieuse, mais qu'au fond c'est juste une femme amoureuse, dans une relation non réciproque._

 _Le retour de Pansy, qui apparait fragile mais qui repend vite du poil de la bête et l'arrivée d'Hermione et de ses gamins pour les décorations. Pour le prochain chapitre, ça risque de chauffer entre Hermione et Drago, mais pas au bon sens du terme…_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci encore d'être toujours au rendez-vous. N'hésitez pas à commenter si le cœur vous en dit !_


	9. Pour quelques hellébores

_Ouf j'ai bien eu peur de ne pas pouvoir poster aujourd'hui, des invités surprises se sont incrustés chez moi, mais j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre ! Le neuvième donc. Je vous laisse le découvrir, en espérant qu'il vous plaise._

 _Je remercie les personnes de plus en plus nombreuses à commenter, déjà plus de cent commentaires, vous êtes des amours. Ma magie de noël !_

 _ **MalfoyInLove**_ _: Voici la suite, tu n'as pas eu à attendre très longtemps ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite, quant à la position de Pansy, et bien, nous verrons dans les chapitres à venir. Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Karine**_ _: Et voici le chapitre, explosif, c'est le mot, j'espère qu'il te plaira !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Oui c'est triste, mais Drago est là pour elle, heureusement._

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: Oooh ne pleure pas, elle est quand même heureuse d'avoir Drago. Oui ça ne justifie pas totalement, mais c'est ainsi, et c'est noël, alors on pardonne haha._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Et oui la jalousie peut faire des ravages. Ahah tu as raison, les pancakes c'est la vie et Judith le sait. Pour la Coalition on n'y est pas encore mais je te laisse découvrir le chapitre._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Owi des câlins. Oui il faut bien dire que c'est pas rigolo pour Eugénie non plus ! Voici la suite et merci pour tes commentaires si régulières._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira. Et oui, ca chauffe entre Drago et Hermione… Désolée, il fallait bien que ça arrive._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Merci, j'aime la rendre émouvante ! Mais j'aime qu'elle soit forte aussi haha. Merci et voici la suite._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Elle est là la suite ! Il vaut mieux qu'Eugénie n'apprenne pas que Drago et Pansy dorment ensemble, sinon, elle risquerait de péter un plomb je crois._

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Ooooh désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Mdr allez ça marche, tu peux la transformer en langouste. Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

 _ **Geatestworld**_ _: Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vu, mais je pense aussi qu'il y a le côté que Drago ne veut pas admettre qu'il est devenu plus tolérant et que malgré tout les sentiments pour Hermione pointent leur nez. Merci pour tes commentaires à chaque fois constructifs, ils sont un plaisir à lire._

 _ **Dramione**_ _Love : Merciiii voici la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Oh merci tu es la seule à me parler de la réflexion, et je l'aimais bien moi aussi, alors merci._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Oui il est cash mais pas encore assez, il faut bien le dire. Voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Se laissant guider par son odorat, Judith se faufila jusqu'à l'immense cuisine d'où émanait la délicieuse odeur de pancakes. Pansy était toujours là, occupée à finir sa tasse de thé. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il y eut un petit moment de silence. Pansy était surprise de voir une si petite fille dans le manoir de Drago, Judith, quant à elle, était intimidée par la présence de Pansy. Quand elle se fut remise de ses émotions, la petite fille s'approcha de Pansy et lui tendit une main potelée.

—Coucou, moi c'est Judith. Tu es vraiment très belle. C'est un bébé que tu as dans ton ventre ? Ton vernis à ongle est trop beau. C'est bien ici qu'on peut manger des pancakes ?

Cette cascade de questions eut le mérite de faire rire Pansy qui ne sut pas par où commencer. Heureusement, Drago arriva rapidement, Hermione et les autres orphelins sur les talons. Il avait l'air un peu anxieux mais seul Pansy l'avait remarqué, aussi haussa-t-elle les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais Pansy préféra ne pas s'appesantir là-dessus et se contenta de pointer Judith du doigt :

—Je l'aime bien, cette gamine, déclara-t-elle.

Puis se penchant vers Judith.

—Moi c'est Pansy. Merci, tu es très jolie aussi. Oui c'est un bébé. Moi aussi j'adore mon vernis à ongles et pour les pancakes c'est bien ici.

—Moi j'en veux au sirop d'érable, répondit Judith.

Puis voyant le regard un peu dur de Hermione, elle se dépêcha d'ajouter :

—S'il te plait, Madame.

Pansy eut un petit sourire en coin, et se tourna vers Drago.

—Heureusement que j'en ai fait pour un régiment.

Drago haussa les épaules, et proposa à tous les enfants de s'installer. Merlin soit loué, la cuisine était sans doute aussi grande que l'appartement d'Hermione, et tous purent s'y installer en attendant leur assiette de pancakes. Même si Hermione marmonna qu'ils avaient déjà déjeuné et qu'ils ne mangeraient plus rien à l'heure du repas, Drago fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et ajouta une tonne de chantilly sur l'assiette du petit Greg.

Quand tout le monde fut servi et que les bouches pleines empêchaient les enfants de bavasser, Pansy s'adossa contre le comptoir et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Quand cette dernière sentit le regard perçant de la jeune femme sur elle, elle leva à son tour les yeux, un air de défi peint sur le visage.

—Granger, sourit Pansy d'un air sarcastique.

—Parkinson.

—Ca t'en fait des gosses.

—Je vois que tu es sur la bonne voie toi aussi, répliqua Hermione en avisant le ventre de Pansy.

Instinctivement, Pansy posa une main protectrice sur son ventre, et laissa un petit sourire tendre se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Les deux femmes n'ajoutèrent rien, et Drago se sentit étrangement soulagé. Pansy allait peut-être l'écouter et se tenir à carreau. Eugénie n'était pas encore arrivée, et Drago savait que le pire restait à venir. Cependant, s'il était certain que Pansy ne s'en mêle pas, c'était déjà une bataille de gagner.

Pansy avait mûri aussi, sa relation difficile avec Théo, puis leur rupture et sa grossesse solitaire avaient fait d'elle une femme forte, qui prêtait beaucoup moins d'attention aux apparences. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins une ancienne Serpentard, qui aimait se moquer, et faire tourner les gens en bourrique, quitte à les manipuler pour son bon plaisir. Heureusement, son amour pour Drago était plus grand encore que sa volonté de s'amuser en regardant Eugénie et Hermione se tomber dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pancakes furent tous engloutis. Les estomacs bien pleins se seraient bien octroyé une petite sieste, mais il semblait que des tonnes de décorations festives restaient à être accrochées.

—Par quoi on commence, Hermione ? finit par demander Judith en se léchant les doigts pleins de sirop d'érable.

—On va commencer par la salle de bal, répondit Pansy à la place d'Hermione. C'est ma pièce préférée, tu vas voir.

Elle tendit la main à la petite fille qui, loin d'être farouche, la lui prit de bonne grâce. Les autres les suivirent aussitôt, et tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers ladite salle, laissant Drago et Hermione derrière eux. Quand il n'y eut plus qu'eux, Drago se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Hermione le regardait sans aucune expression.

—Je suis désolé pour les propos d'Eugénie, hier, finit par lâche Drago.

—C'est à elle de s'excuser.

—Mais elle ne le fera pas, elle est trop digne, répliqua Drago en soupirant.

C'était une vision très différente des choses qu'avait Hermione. Pour elle savoir s'excuser quand on était en tort, ce n'était pas un manque de dignité mais clairement une preuve de courage. Encore une des nombreuses différences qui séparaient les serpentard des gryffondor.

—Alors je le fais pour elle, ajouta Drago.

—Parce que tu es moins digne ?

—Parce que j'ai honte de son comportement. Ne rend pas la situation plus pénible, Hermione.

Hermione allait répliquer qu'elle n'envenimait rien du tout, mais elle se ravisa et haussa les épaules. Elle avait peut-être tout un tas de défauts, mais certainement pas la rancune tenace. Elle se contenta de secouer doucement la tête.

—Oublions cela. Je suis là pour les enfants, pour qu'ils aient un noël décent, par pour elle.

—Et ils l'auront, promis Drago.

—Bien.

—Bien, répéta Drago. J'ai quelques documents à signer dans mon bureau, mais je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes pour les décorations.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer et tourna les talons en direction de la salle de bal, tandis que Drago prenait le petit couloir qui menait à son bureau, et à de nombreuses autres pièces de la maison. Les enfants et Pansy avaient déjà bien avancé. Deux immenses sapins avaient été installés là, et les enfants avaient commencé à en décorer le bas, tandis que Pansy faisait virevolter celle du haut.

La pièce paraissait encore plus grande que dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Une fois les sapins décorés, il faudrait s'atteler au plafond, ainsi qu'aux tables à manger et aux charpentes. Cela promettait d'être magnifique, elle en était certaine. Pansy avait l'air de s'être mise tous les enfants dans la poche. Elle leur conseiller de mettre telles ou telles décorations à tel endroit, les aidait à accorder les bonnes couleurs, et leur adressait à chaque fois un sourire rayonnant.

Qui l'aurait cru, songea Hermione, Pansy Parkinson avec une véritable fibre maternelle. Il fallait dire que la future maman avait l'air rayonnante, et s'y connaissait bien mieux qu'Hermione en matière de couleurs et de camaïeu de rouge. Cette dernière s'approcha doucement, et adressa un petit sourire à Judith qui avait l'air ravis.

—Regarde comme Pansy nous a dit de faire, c'est beau hein ?

—Magnifique. Tu t'y prends mieux que je n'aurai jamais pu le faire, répondit Hermione à l'adresse de Pansy.

Cette dernière eut un petit sourire satisfait qui signifiait sans doute « ça, c'est bien vrai », mais n'ajouta rien, trop occupée à faire voler un angelot doré tout en haut du premier sapin.

—Je peux aider ?

—Tu pourrais aller chercher quelques fleurs, dans le jardin d'hiver, répondit Pansy.

—Le jardin d'hiver ?

—A côté du bureau de Drago, tu verras, tu ne peux pas le rater.

Hermione s'était déjà lancée en direction du bureau de Drago. Elle ne voulait pas rester en arrière, et ne pas participer autant que Pansy, sans quoi elle craignait que la levée de fond ne se fasse pas pour les enfants. Elle n'entendit pas la dernière phrase de Pansy, couverte par le brouhaha de ses enfants.

Pansy n'avait pas menti, il était difficile de passer à côté du jardin d'hiver. Quand elle entra dedans, elle fut surprise de voir la lumière froide qui s'y répandait. La pièce était pourtant réchauffée, et de magnifiques plantes y poussaient par-ci par-là. Sous le charme, Hermione s'approcha des camélias, et les effleura du bout des doigts, puis vint des roses blanches et des hortensias particulièrement beaux.

Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes. Même quelques cactus s'étaient glissés dans cette étrange collection. Hermione ne connaissait pas Drago anthophile. Il fallait à présent qu'elle trouve des fleurs assortis aux couloirs qu'ils avaient choisies.

En passant au milieu des plantes, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sentir toutes les plantes à portée de nez, s'enivrant de senteurs encore inédites pour elle. Enfin, elle tomba sur des fleurs qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle aimait particulièrement : des roses de noël, aussi appelées, des hellébores. Elles étaient blanches et presque scintillantes, et se prêtaient particulièrement à la période de l'année, aussi Hermione n'hésita pas.

Sortant sa baguette, elle découpa consciencieusement plusieurs fleurs et leurs feuilles. Elle fit apparaitre un petit panier d'osier et les déposa dedans une à une. Elle ne sut combien il en fallait, mais quand elle trouva que le nombre était assez conséquent, elle s'arrêta et emporta le panier avec elle.

Elle retrouva Pansy dans la salle de bal, et fière d'elle, déposa le panier près d'elle. Quand Pansy se retourna et vit les fleurs, son teint perdit toutes ses couleurs.

—Qu'est-ce que…

—Des Roses de Noël, j'ai trouvé que ça s'y prêtait bien…

—Mon dieu, Granger, il faut vite que tu caches ça avant que Drago…

—Avant que Drago ne quoi ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Drago se tenait dans la salle de bal, les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux allèrent de Pansy à Hermione, et quand il vit que Pansy tentait désespérément de cacher ce qu'il y avait derrière elle, se pencha en avant pour regarder ce qu'il y avait de si secret.

A son tour, Drago perdit toute couleur quand il aperçut ce qu'il y avait dans le panier. Il se redressa vivement et incendia Hermione du regard.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? vociféra-t-il.

—Quoi ? Je, euh… bégaya Hermione. Pansy m'a dit d'aller chercher des fleurs, et j'ai pris les hellébores, et je…

Drago se retourna vers Pansy fou de rage.

—Tu ne lui as pas dit de ne pas toucher aux hellébores ? lui cria-t-il sans ménagement.

—Si, répliqua Pansy froidement, mais elle n'a pas entendu avec tout ce bruit. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous hurler dessus comme des malpropres.

—Si, Pansy, je suis obligé de hurler, parce qu'on ne touche pas aux hellébores, jamais.

Puis se tournant vers Hermione.

—Et toi… Avec toutes les fleurs qu'il y a dans ce putain de jardin d'hiver, ce sont les hellébores que tu décides de mutiler ? tu n'aurais pas pu prendre le gui ou le houx, comme toute personne sensée quand il s'agit d'une décoration de noël ? s'étrangla-t-il. J'étais juste à côté, dans mon bureau, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de me demander mon avis ? Non, au lieu de ça, Miss Je Sais Tout, choisit elle-même…

—Ecoute Drago, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que…

—Alors ça c'est la meilleure, tu prends sa défense Pans ?

Pansy hocha rigoureusement la tête : non elle ne prenait pas sa défense, elle énonçait des faits. Mais très égoïstement, elle préféra se taire. Elle voulait dormir chez Drago, et elle voyait bien qu'il était presque sur le point de la foutre dehors. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, mais pour Hermione.

—Dehors, hurla-t-il. Dégage… Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu arrives dans ma vie et tu crois que tu as le droit de tout chambouler ? De couper mes fleurs ? Dégage, Granger et ne prends pas la peine de revenir.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

—Alors quoi, tu nous mets dehors, pour quelques hellébores ? Quelques foutues roses de noël ? Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous comme ça, tu as promis un noël parfait pour les enfants.

—C'est toi que je mets dehors, pas eux. Je ne te raccompagne pas.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce fut, il tourna les talons et retourna d'un pas décidé dans son bureau. Hermione, les yeux brillants, ne se démonta pas et rassembla tous les enfants. Il ne les avait peut-être pas mis dehors, mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser là, si elle-même partait. Elle leur demanda de prendre leurs affaires pour partir.

Pansy resta là, silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire. Si elle devait dire à Hermione qu'elle venait de couper les derniers souvenirs de Narcissa, les dernières plantes qu'elle avait plantées avec Drago, l'année précédente. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de dévoiler ce secret douloureux de Drago, que même Eugénie ne connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait la laisser partir en pensant quelque chose de faux de Drago, qu'il était un homme violent qui s'emportait pour très peu.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se décider, Hermione était déjà partie.

Et quand elle se précipita vers la porte, ce fut avec Eugénie qu'elle tomba nez à nez.

—Tiens tu es là toi ? demanda Pansy d'un air dédaigneux.

—Drago m'a dit de venir.

—Je pense que tu peux repartir, vu l'état dans lequel il est.

—Hors de question, répliqua Eugénie.

Et voilà que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

 _Et voilà, le chapitre qui porte le nom de la fiction « Pour quelques hellébores ». Je sais que ce chapitre est houleux et qu'il n'est pas aussi doux qu'on le voudrait, mais il faut analyser ce que dit Drago. Quand il parle de chambouler sa vie, il ne parle évidemment pas que des fleurs mais aussi de leurs sentiments naissants._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas. Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez-moi un petit message. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et à demain pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	10. Pas un homme pour elle

_Go pour le dixième chapitre ! Déjà ! Je n'en reviens pas comme le temps passe vite, dire que dans deux semaines ce sera noël, j'ai trop hâte. J'ai déjà terminé d'emballer mes cadeaux haha. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que ce calendrier de l'avent sans calorie vous permet de patienter avant les fêtes !_

 _Vous avez été un peu moins nombreux à lire, mais je sais qu'en week end, les gens sont plus occupés. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: ahah, ton commentaire m'a fait sourire, tu ne veux pas altérer tes relations avec mes personnages ? C'est mignon ! Je suis ravie que le duo Pansy Judith t'a fait fronder, j'avoue que je l'affectionne particulièrement moi aussi._

 _ **Valistheboss**_ _: Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas. Je pense en effet que tu as raison, et que cela ne fera que fortifier la relation dramione ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Dramione Love**_ _: Oui il est dur, c'est son caractère, il n'est pas dans la demie mesure ! Mais bien sûr que ça va s'arranger c'est noël non ?_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Drago est dur mais la magie de noël va faire son travail et tu verras que vous ira mieux entre les tourtereaux. Mais pas tout de suite !_

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: ahah on est d'accord ! Mais il ne veut pas admettre qu'il a des sentiments pour Hermione, alors il se montre encore plus rude avec elle. Voici la suite._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Non elle ne le mérite pas, mais Drago n'est pas dans une période facile de sa vie alors il cherche finalement à se défouler. Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Oui Hermione n'a pas demandé, mais lancée dans son élan et sa volonté d'aider, elle pensait bien faire. Quant à Eugénie… Et bien je te laisse découvrir la suite !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Oooh il ne faut pas être triste, tu verras tout va s'arranger, d'ici quelques temps. N'oublie pas que c'est noël, tout est beau à noël !_

 _ **MalfoyInLove**_ _: Merci je suis enchantée qu'il te plaise ! Voici la suite j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le précédent._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Moi aussi j'espère pour Eugénie ! Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va advenir d'elle, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, elle mérite le bonheur._

 _ **Greatestworld**_ _: Ahah les commentaires constructifs ne sont pas une obligation ! Merci en tout cas d'être toujours au rendez-vous !_

 _ **Lytchina76**_ _: Merci ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, voici la suite, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Drago avait attendu qu'Hermione soit partie pour sortir de son bureau. Il n'en était pas sorti pour retrouver Pansy dans la salle de bal, non. Il en était sorti pour se rendre dans son jardin d'hiver. Il s'y rendait généralement une fois par jour, tous les deux jours, parfois. Il venait arroser les plantes, et s'enivrer d'odeurs familières. Il s'installait dans son vieux rocking-chair, celui dans lequel sa mère le berçait lorsqu'il était enfant, et se laissait porter par les grincements du bois vieillis et les senteurs des centaines de fleurs. C'était si reposant, si revigorant, qu'il ne se lassait jamais.

Quand il y entra, il se dirigea directement vers les hellébores, boudant les narcisses et autres pétunias. Il n'en restait que la moitié, une misérable moitié. Drago s'agenouilla devant les plants, et effleura les rescapées du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux et respira une grande bouffée d'air frais, replongeant dans ses souvenirs, chose qu'il ne s'était pas permise depuis près d'un an.

Dans ses souvenirs…

Narcissa se tenait là, agenouillée sur le sol, avec des gants de jardinage, un chapeau de paille sur sa tête blonde. Un sécateur à la main, elle tentait désespérément de dégager un petit coin de terre, retirant difficilement les mauvaises herbes qui y avaient élu domicile. Drago s'était approché dans son dos et l'avait regardé quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle se rende compte de sa présence.

—Tu ferais mieux d'aider ta vieille mère plutôt que de la regarder, Drago.

Drago avait souri et s'était agenouillé à son tour, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Mais que faisait sa mère ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu jardiner. Peut-être était-ce les premiers rayons printaniers du soleil qui lui avaient donné l'envie de se réfugier ici. Peut-être un nouveau souffle, un nouvel élan, elle qui souffrait de la maladie.

Drago l'aurait regardé pendant des yeux. Elle était si belle, si douce. Naturelle, avec son halo de cheveux blonds autour de son visage de porcelaine. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Ses grands yeux bleus et doux, bordés de longs cils noirs, lui donnaient un air innocent. Ses lèvres roses et minces, s'étiraient en un sourire à chaque fois qu'elle portait une fleur à son nez. Elle était radieuse. Malade, certes, mais radieuse.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux planter ? demanda Drago.

—Des hellébores.

—Des hellébores ? Ça ne me dit rien.

Narcissa eut un petit sourire en coin.

—Mais si. Leur autre nom est rose de noël.

—Ce sont les fleurs que tu portais dans tes cheveux pour ton mariage ?

Narcissa acquiesça, un sourire nostalgique au bout des lèvres. Drago se souvenait avoir vu des photos du mariage de ses parents. D'un autre temps, un temps où il n'y avait eu ni guerre ni mort, juste le bonheur et l'amour un jeune couple marié. Mais Lucius était mort en prison, et Narcissa était tombée malade. Peut-être que ces fleurs étaient un moyen pour elle de se remémorer le bon vieux temps, celui où elle était heureuse, une femme et une mère épanouie.

Drago et elle se mirent alors à l'ouvrage. Lorsque le carré de terre fut totalement désherbé, ils plantèrent les trois plants que Narcissa avait pris soin d'acheter chez le pépiniériste. C'était de toutes petites plantes, d'une dizaine de centimètres tout au plus, mais Narcissa assura qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à pousser, à force de patience et d'amour.

—Et de magie, marmonna Drago.

—Non. Les plantes ont leur propre magie, il est inutile de les assommer avec la nôtre. Elles pousseront, à leur rythme, mais elles pousseront bien. Elles seront belles et fortes.

—Comme toi, murmura Drago en embrassant sa mère sur la tempe.

—Promets-moi de bien t'en occuper, Drago.

—Promis maman.

Et une larme de couler sur la joue pâle de Narcissa. Elle l'essuya dignement, du bout de ses doigts oblongs, puis se redressa difficilement. Drago l'aida et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à tenir debout. Elle était terriblement faible, depuis quelques semaines, pourtant, elle s'était sentie assez forte pour planter ces fleurs. Ce ne pouvait qu'être bon signe, Drago en était persuadé.

Mais ce dernier s'était bien trompé. Le temps avait passé et la santé de Narcissa s'était dégradée. Elle était morte un mois après avoir planté ses hellébores.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Drago rouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était toujours dans le jardin d'hiver, et ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il venait d'être sorti de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui avait frappé à la porte. Il pivota lentement sur lui-même et remarqua Eugénie qui avançait vers lui. Derrière elle, Pansy le regardait d'un air inquiet. Prudente, elle ne s'avança pas et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

—Drago, s'exclama Eugénie, que se passe-t-il ? Pansy dit que tu n'es pas d'humeur à…

—Dégage, Eugénie.

Eugénie resta bouche bée. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Drago comme s'il avait parlé dans une langue extraterrestre. Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et posa une main sur le torse de Drago pour mieux venir déposer un baiser sur la bouche glacée de Drago. Celui-ci se dégagea violemment et la repoussa. Il était temps. Il était grand temps de mettre les choses au clair avec Eugénie. Son regard croisa celui de Pansy, et celle-ci s'éclipsa silencieusement, laissant le couple dans son intimité.

—Il faut qu'on parle Eugénie…

Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Au contraire, elle resta silencieuse, attentive, tendue. Sans doute, telle un animal sur le point d'être mené à l'abattoir, elle sentait que la fin était proche. Prostrée, elle attendait sa sentence, assise dans le couloir de la mort.

Drago laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, s'octroyant le temps de trouver les bons mots, ceux qui ne font pas mal, ceux dont on se remet malgré tout.

—Tu as été pour moi un très grand soutien, quand ma mère est tombée malade, quand elle est… morte, ajouta-t-il la gorge nouée. Mais…

—Drago, murmura Eugénie, des sanglots dans la voix, tu ne peux pas faire ça… Je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et Drago vit des larmes sillonner sa joue. Il se sentit terriblement mal et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle et de poser une main sur la sienne.

—Ca ne nous mènera nulle pas, Génie… Tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui te rendra réellement heureuse.

—Mais je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Drago…

—Et je t'aime aussi, mais pas comme tu le voudrais, pas comme il le faudrait.

Eugénie, qui s'était retenue jusque-là, éclata en sanglots. Drago vit son petit corps frêle et fragile secoué de sanglots, tandis qu'elle baissait la tête pour mieux cacher sa détresse. Ca brisait le cœur à Drago de la voir comme ça, mais il savait que c'était la bonne solution. Il savait que ce n'était qu'aimer Eugénie encore plus que de lui rendre sa liberté.

—Il y a… il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Eugénie d'une petite voix.

—Non, répondit simplement Drago.

Et si, de toute évidence, c'était vrai, Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi une pointe de culpabilité lui entravait le cœur. Il n'avait pas menti, c'était certain, et pourtant… une petite voix dans sa tête disait qu'il n'était pas totalement sincère. Il la chassa rapidement.

—Alors c'est juste moi, le problème, répondit Eugénie.

—Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que… Tu es arrivée au bon moment, j'avais besoin de toi et de ton soutien mais…

—Maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin, tu me chasses.

—Non, maintenant je réalise que je t'ai enfermée dans une cage dorée, t'empêchant de rencontrer celui qui t'aimeras comme il le faut, celui qui te donneras ce que tu veux vraiment : un mariage, des enfants, une vie de famille.

Eugénie hocha doucement la tête. Elle avait l'air de comprendre et Drago s'en sentit soulagé.

—Depuis le début, je savais que tu ne me donnerais pas ce que je voulais, finit-elle par dire.

Sa voix n'était pas un reproche, elle semblait au contraire résignée.

—Mais je me suis accrochée, en pensant que peut-être, tu changerais pour moi.

—Je suis désolée.

—C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je suis désolée d'avoir était une autre femme, ces derniers temps, mais je crois que… je crois que je sentais la fin approcher, et je ne voulais pas vraiment l'admettre.

Eugénie leva ses beaux yeux clairs vers Drago et lui offrit un pauvre sourire. Même avec le maquillage qui coulait sur ses joues et ses yeux bouffis, Drago ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, il avait besoin d'autre chose, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

—On peut continuer à se voir… commença-t-il.

Eugénie secoua frénétiquement la tête.

—Non, murmura-t-elle. Je ne préfère pas. Ce sera plus dur si je te vois, tu comprends ? Pour t'oublier, je veux dire…

Drago comprenait bien sûr, mais égoïstement, il aurait aimé la garder parmi ses proches, la voir de temps en temps, juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'était son vœu cependant, et il respecterait cela. Peut-être qu'un jour, quand elle aurait rencontré l'homme de sa vie, elle reviendrait sur sa décision et lui donnerait de ses nouvelles.

—Je vais y aller.

—Oui, soupira Drago mal à l'aise.

—Tu pourras me faire livrer les affaires que j'ai ici ?

—Bien sûr, Génie, tout ce que tu voudras.

Eugénie ne répondit pas. Elle tourna les talons et sortit du jardin d'hiver, la tête haute. Pansy eut le bon goût de ne pas se montrer, et bientôt, Drago entendit les portes de manoirs claquer derrière sa désormais ex petite amie. Passant une main fatiguée mais soulagée dans ses cheveux, Drago souffla un grand coup. Il avait fait du ménage dans sa vie. Il ne verrait plus Hermione, ni Eugénie, et il en était soulagé.

Quand Drago sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers son bureau, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Pansy, confortablement installée sur son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, les pieds sur ses dossiers. Drago la regarda d'un œil mauvais. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle avait essayé de prendre la défense de Granger.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il froidement.

—Je venais prendre des nouvelles.

—On s'est vu il y a moins d'une demie heure, sans la salle de bal.

—Vraiment ? Je croyais avoir vu un homme des cavernes qui ne savait que crier pour s'exprimer et qui hurlait comme un babouin pour quelques fleurs.

—Quelques fleurs ? répéta Drago en s'étranglant à moitié.

—Quelques fleurs, répéta Pansy en pesant ses mots. Hermione a coupé quelques fleurs, il te reste encore la moitié de tes hellébores. De plus, elle n'était pas au courant, et pensait bien faire.

—C'est ta meilleure copine, ou quoi ? grogna Drago.

—Absolument pas, s'offusqua Pansy. Je dis juste que l'homme que j'ai vu dans la salle de bal tout à l'heure n'était certainement pas mon meilleur ami. Celui qui communique, qui ne crie d'habitude jamais, qui explique plutôt que de condamner. Et tu as fait peur aux enfants.

—Rien à foutre, répliqua Drago avec mauvaise foi. De toute façon c'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, quand j'ai décidé de confier ma décoration à Hermione Granger.

—Je me le demande aussi, répliqua Pansy. Ce dont je suis sûre cependant, c'est qu'à présent qu'elle est là, tu vas regretter de l'avoir mise à la porte de manière aussi peu civilisée.

—Mais les fleurs…

—Repousseront, le coupa Pansy. Elles repousseront, elles le font tous les ans Drago. Alors laisse-moi te dire que je t'ai trouvé particulièrement ridicule tout à l'heure.

Drago resta silencieux.

—Tu iras t'excuser, acheva Pansy d'un ton sans appel.

Drago la regarda avec de grands yeux et son visage se tordit en une étrange grimace.

—J'ai rompu avec Eugénie.

Ce fut à Pansy d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

—Et bien, la journée n'était pas totalement perdue alors. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

—Mal.

—A la bonne heure.

—Tu es horrible.

—Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle. Avec des jambes aussi longues et un regard aussi séducteur, elle en trouvera un bien. Un mieux que toi sûrement. Un qui ne crie pas quand on coupe ses plantes.

Drago se renfrogna.

—Tu as iras t'excuser.

—Non.

—Ce n'était pas une question, répliqua Pansy.

Sur ce, elle se leva et quitta le bureau.

Décidément, Drago ne s'était pas levé pour rien. En moins d'une heure, il s'était mis à dos les trois femmes qui étaient entrées dans sa vie. Il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit.

* * *

 _Bon, pas de Hermione dans ce chapitre, mais bon, il faut dire que Drago ne l'a pas ménagée. C'est bien la fin du couple Eugénie-Drago, il fallait que ça arrive. C'est arrivé malgré tout en douceur, pas grand scandale, et une autre facette d'Eugénie qui, je l'espère vous plaira. Ne faites pas d'elle une horrible bonne femme, elle mérite quand même le bonheur non ?_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, évidemment, Drago va devoir s'excuser, mais comme ce n'est pas vraiment dans son caractère (surtout qu'il est sur d'avoir raison), ça va être compliqué ! Peut-être qu'il aura besoin d'un coup de pouce de Judith, qui sait ?_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et on se dit à demain !_


	11. Une histoire réchauffée

_Voici le 11_ _ème_ _chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, on voit l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week end !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Ahah, mais ce n'est peut-être pas fini, qui sait ? Peut-être que la dispute Pansy/eugénie aura lieu… plus tard. Je suis contente vous êtes nombreux à aimer Pansy et je l'aime aussi beaucoup. Voici la suite !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Oui c'était la meilleure chose à faire ! Ahah oui, il va galérer, on ne jette pas Hermione Granger comme ça, non mais._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Il n'y a aucune obligation à commenter tous les chapitres, mais je suis toujours ravie de voir tes commentaires. Merci, ce que tu me dis me touche, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps avec ce rythme de publication de travailler mon style. Je suis contente que ces chapitres t'aient plus et j'aime énormément ta métaphore filée avec la Belle et la Bête !_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Merci je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce souvenir avec Narcissa. Ahah oui il ne s'est pas disputé avec Judith, mais qui sait, ce temps arrivera peut-être ! Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas._

 _ **Lytchina76**_ _: Ahah oui il était temps. Mais oui c'est noël, on pardonne tout à Drago, mais trop vite, il faut qu'il ait bien le temps de regretter !_

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Merci, comme quoi, il peut y avoir des chapitres sympas sans Hermione ou Drago dans un Dramione ! Je suis contente que le souvenir t'ait plus en tout cas. Voici la suite._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Oui une bonne nouvelle ça fait du bien ! Ahah, je le dirais à Drago si jamais Hermione ne veut pas de lui._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Je suis contente que le souvenir avec Narcissa vous plaise à toutes, voici la suite et le début des galères pour Drago._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Merci, oui Pansy est une vraie maman pour Drago. Je suis contente que tu ne détestes plus Eugénie, je vous avais dit de ne pas la mettre au bûcher tout de suite !_

 _ **Greatestworld**_ _: Je suis désolée pour ton deuil, je sais que ce n'est jamais facile ce genre de chose. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu malgré tout ! Merci en tout cas._

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: ahah, mais c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas admettre que tout ce que fait hermione le touche bien plus que ce que font les autres. Mais je comprends tout à fait ton point de vu, j'espère que je parviendrai à te le rendre à nouveau appréciable !_

 _ **Daphneis**_ _: Tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais c'est le juste retour des choses, je ne peux pas écrire plus, même si je le voulais. La rupture énie est arrivée tôt, mais ne t'inquiète pas il y aura d'autres péripéties ! Merci en tout cas._

 _ **Dramione Love**_ _: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oui, Eugénie est restée digne, et je suis contente si elle te parait moins détestable._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que Drago avait mis un terme à sa relation avec Eugénie et qu'il avait jeté allègrement Hermione dehors. Plusieurs jours qu'il tournait en rond dans sans manoir, en silence, se murant dans un mutisme intriguant. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Pansy lui adressait à peine la parole – même si elle continuait à prendre toute la place dans son lit, l'hypocrite – elle affichait un petit air dédaigneux à chaque fois que Drago tentait d'engager la conversation, et quitter la pièce d'un pas digne.

Alors, il errait comme une âme en peine, passant d'une pièce à l'autre sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait vraiment, ce qu'il attendait. Ce matin-là, il sirotait son café dans la grande salle de bal, regrettant qu'une seule partie de la pièce ne fusse réellement décorée. Le premier sapin avait presque été achevé, quant au second, il n'avait pas fière allure avec ses trois pauvres boules et son unique guirlande.

Soupirant, il s'assit sur les premières marches du grand escalier de bois. La pièce était vide, elle n'était pas prête à accueillir quelques cent convives d'ici une dizaine de jours. Et Drago non plus d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il avait prévu de s'y rendre au bras d'Eugénie, voilà qu'il se retrouvait célibataire, et Pansy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se prêter au jeu de la maîtresse de maison. Et puis… le bal n'aurait pas la même allure que celui qu'il avait imaginé depuis quelques semaines.

Dans son imagination, des enfants riraient et courraient dans la salle de bal, slalomant parmi les invités, entonnant quelques chants de noël, participant aux conversations et dansant au milieu de la piste. De toute évidence, la silence radio d'Hermione en disait long sur son envie de se rendre au bal de noël. Et si Hermione ne s'y rendait pas, inutile d'espérer y voir les enfants. D'y voir la jolie Judith. Il l'avait imaginé dans une magnifique robe de princesse, tourbillonner et évoluer au milieu de la piste, enchantant tous les spectateurs de sa grâce d'enfant.

—Tu es venu voir comment le travail n'avançait pas ? dit une voix sèche derrière lui.

Pansy descendait les escaliers d'un pas léger, tenant doucement son ventre rebondit et s'agrippant à la rampe pour assurer son équilibre. Elle le regardait de son petit air condescendant qui signifiait qu'elle attendait avec impatience le moment où il admettrait qu'elle avait raison depuis le début.

Drago haussa les épaules et se contenta de se décaler légèrement pour la laisser passer. Mais au lieu de traverser la pièce et d'en changer, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers jours, elle se planta devant Drago, les poings sur les hanches, dans une parfaite imitation de la petite Judith.

—Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

—Tu as changé d'avis ?

Drago ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de l'admettre. Et puis, de toute façon, il était persuadé que jamais Hermione ne lui pardonnerait de lui avoir parlé de la sorte, et qu'il n'était donc pas nécessaire qu'il gaspille de la salive et de l'énergie à supplier son pardon. Pourtant… une petite voix au fond de lui, lui murmurait « et si… ». Et si Hermione lui pardonnait ? Si elle acceptait de revenir avec les enfants pour décorer la salle ? Si elle venait au bal, dans une robe sobre mais élégante, comme elle ? Si elle lui accordait une dance, si… Non. Il divaguait totalement. Hermione ne lui pardonnerait pas, il en était certain. Lui-même n'aurait jamais passé l'éponge si on l'avait jeté dehors comme il l'avait fait avec l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Pansy soupira doucement et baissa les bras le long du corps. Drago vit la pression délaisser les épaules de son amie. S'il ne la connaissait pas par cœur, il aurait dit qu'elle était en train d'abandonner la partie. Mais il savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle était juste en train de changer de stratégie, il le savait. Le surplombant légèrement, Pansy s'approcha doucement et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à le relever.

Quand il fut debout, il se vit entraîner par sa meilleure amie au milieu de la piste de danse. En un coup de baguette elle fit s'élever un chant de noël qui se répercuta sur tous les murs, donnant à la pièce un peu de la magie qu'elle semblait avoir perdu. Sans s'y attendre, Drago se vit bientôt en train de danser doucement avec Pansy. C'était doux et apaisant, comme si le monde leur appartenait et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans cette bulle si fragile.

Doucement, il vint enlacer la taille de Pansy, et la serra contre lui, collant son corps contre son ventre rebondi. Elle vint poser sa tête contre son épaule et soupira d'aise.

—Je n'aime pas te faire la tête, soupira-t-elle.

—Alors arrête, suggéra Drago d'une voix séductrice.

—Je n'ai pas le choix.

—Vraiment ?

—Oui, quand tu es aussi con, je n'ai pas le choix.

Drago eut un petit rire. Il savait qu'il avait gagné et que Pansy ne lui ferait désormais plus la tête. Mais malgré tout, il savait aussi qu'elle avait eu raison d'agir avec lui comme elle l'avait fait. Aussi se décida-t-il à admettre d'une voix à peine audible :

—J'irai m'excuser.

—Ca ne suffit pas.

—Quoi ? grogna Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus ?

—Tu dois te faire pardonner.

—Ouais, souffla-t-il.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une partie gagnée d'avance. Il faudrait qu'il se creuse sérieusement les méninges pour trouver l'argument choc, celui qui ferait revenir Hermione. Il fallait qu'il se prépare, qu'il réfléchisse, mais il y parviendrait. Parce qu'un Malefoy parvient toujours à ses fins. C'était décidé, il se rendrait au bureau d'Hermione au ministère cet après-midi et l'inviterait à dîner. Les femmes adorent dîner. Il s'excuserait platement, la ferait rire et lui ferait les yeux doux. Il espérait que ça suffirait, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir plus de ressources en réserve.

—Je suis fière de toi, dit Pansy en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un air maternel. Mais ne tarde pas, ça pourrait ne pas durer.

Il secoua la tête avec humeur.

—C'est bon, grogna-t-il. J'irai cet après-midi.

—Bon garçon.

Et Pansy de s'éloigner en riant de son rire enfantin, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Elle était parvenue à ses fins avec lui, comme toujours. Elle le repoussait sans cesse dans ses retranchements, le poussait à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne où elle voulait en venir. Et il comprenait toujours, parce qu'il la connaissait plus que quiconque et qu'elle le menait par le bout du nez.

Au ministère, Hermione était installée derrière son bureau et lisait un dossier particulièrement long et pénible. Le front plissé, le nez froncé, elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas la première fois que l'on frappa à sa porte. Heureusement, l'inconnu derrière le chêne massif était patient et tenace car il frappa une deuxième fois et une troisième, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne se décide à répondre.

—Entrez, s'exclama-t-elle, légèrement désorientée.

Cormac McLaggen pénétra le grand bureau de sa démarche de conquérant. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres et tenait dans ses mains deux tasses de café fumant.

—Salut, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave. Je t'ai apporté de quoi tenir le reste de la journée.

—Merci, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle prit la tasse que Cormac lui tendit et la porta distraitement à ses lèvres, au point de se brûler la gorge. En face d'elle, son collègue la dévorait des yeux, et elle se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle en prit conscience. Cormac était procureur magique au ministère. Ils étaient donc tous deux amenés à se voir régulièrement. Les années passant, Cormac s'était révélé être un collègue sympathique, qui avait mûri après ses années Poudlard. Et heureusement, songea-t-elle, sans quoi elle n'aurait certainement pas pu le supporter davantage.

Ils se fréquentaient donc, de temps à autre, en tout bien tout honneur comme aimait bien le rappeler Hermione à ses amis, quand ceux-ci lui poser la question. Loin d'être stupide cependant, Hermione savait au fond d'elle que Cormac aspirait à une toute autre sorte de relation. Et plus d'une fois, elle aurait aimé se laisser tenter, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils soient faits pour se fréquenter de manière plus intime.

—Comment tu vas ? Tu as l'air fatiguée, Hermione, dit Cormac d'un air inquiet.

—Je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps.

Hermione ne s'épancha pas sur la raison de ses nuits agitées. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs ridicule d'être tant influencée par ce qui s'était passé avec Malefoy quelques jours plus tôt. Malgré tout, elle ne cessait de se répéter la scène dans sa tête, convaincue qu'elle était passée à côté de quelque chose d'important, et que Drago ne s'était pas énervé de la sorte parce qu'il était seulement de mauvaise humeur.

—Ah oui ? demanda Cormac d'un air détaché. Tu… euh… Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

—Non, non, répondit précipitamment Hermione. Je fais quelques mauvais rêves, c'est tout.

—Oh, je vois, je suis navré pour toi.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air navré du tout. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et son visage avait un air soulagé. Sans doute n'était-il que trop content de savoir qu'Hermione ne fréquentait personne en particulier et prenait la place qu'il convoitait tant dans la vie de la jeune femme.

—Je me demandais si… Si tu voulais sortir boire un verre après le travail ce soir, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Hermione se sentit rosir légèrement. Elle ne répondit pas mais acquiesça doucement en portant une nouvelle fois son café à ses lèvres. Une fois encore, elle en avala une trop grande gorgée et se brûla la langue.

—Super, répondit Cormac, légèrement surexcité. Je passe te prendre quand tu as fini ?

—Vers dix-huit heures trente ?

—Parfait.

Cormac avait un petit sourire heureux sur les lèvres et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, plus timidement cependant. Elle se doutait bien de ce que Cormac pouvait avoir à lui dire, et peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû accepter ce qui ressembler vraisemblablement à un rendez-vous, mais elle avait besoin de changer d'air et Cormac était un garçon gentil, qui, même s'il était un peu trop fier de lui, la faisait rire et lui changerait les idées.

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione qui se leva à son tour. Elle ne savait pas trop à coin s'attendre, mais imagina qu'il voulait sans doute l'embrasser sur la joue comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il s'approcha cependant plus lentement que d'habitude, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle put sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Hermione leva lentement les yeux et se sentit rosir. Lentement, elle tendit une joue mais Cormac, qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, posa sa tasse de café sur le coin du bureau et vint prendre la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains. Il était sans aucun doute sur le point de l'embrasser quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un Drago Malefoy stupéfait. Hermione eut un geste brusque et s'éloigna subitement, renversa au passage la tasse de café brûlant sur la jambe du pauvre Cormac, déçu et légèrement en colère.

—Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

Il venait de voir Drago dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce dernier avait croisé les bras et affichait un petit air goguenard.

—Tiens tiens, McLaggen et Granger, ce n'est pas du réchauffé ça ?

—Dégage, Malefoy, grogna Cormac d'un air menaçant.

—Non, répondit Drago. Je suis là pour parler à Hermione, alors si t'as fini de la tripoter, il serait appréciable que tu t'en ailles.

—Malefoy, tu dégages, dit Hermione d'une voix froide. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, mais tu ferais mieux de partir, je n'ai aucune envie de te voir.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'expliquer. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car déjà, elle se tournait vers Cormac.

—On se voit ce soir, dix-huit heures trente, je dois finir ce dossier.

—Bien, répondit l'intéressé. A ce soir.

Cormac passa devant Drago et ne prit pas la peine de l'éviter, lui assenant un grand coup d'épaule au passage.

Quand il n'y eut plus qu'Hermione, Drago tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance, d'une voix plus douce et calme, cette fois-ci, effaçant son petit sourire moqueur pour laisser une moue défaite mais sincère.

—Allez, Hermione, il faut que je te parle…

—Non, répliqua-t-elle. Comme tu vois j'ai une tonne de travail.

—Mais tu as le temps de dîner avec McLaggen.

—D'abord je ne dîne pas avec lui, je prends un verre et je rentre dîner à l'orphelinat, c'est l'anniversaire de Judith. Et puis ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. Alors tu dégages. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que nos chemins ne devraient pas se recroiser et je suis assez d'accord.

Drago soupira et tourna les talons. Mais quand il se retrouva dans le couloir, ce n'était pas pour afficher une mine déconfite. Au contraire, il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et une idée particulièrement bonne en tête. Il fallait qu'il se rende à la maison des Orphelins, et qu'il voit Judith de toute urgence…

* * *

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Et oui, on s'est débarrassé d'Eugénie, mais vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que tout serait plus facile à présent ? Nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié de la fiction, il fallait bien pimenter tout ça, alors quoi de mieux qu'un Cormac McLaggen pour faire comprendre à Drago à quel point il aime Hermione, hm ?_

 _J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça cliché, mais c'est noël alors je me permets plus de fantaisie haha. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! On se retrouve demain pour l'anniversaire de la petite Judith !_


	12. Le projet continue

_C'est parti pour le douzième chapitre qui maque donc la moitié de la fiction, puisqu'il y aura 24 chapitres ! Le temps passe à toute allure, on sera bientôt le jour de noël, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas vu l'année passer… Je crois que c'est parce que je vieillis !_

 _ **Je voulais juste vous signaler, que j'ai créé une page facebook**_ _. Je sais que ça se fait beaucoup, et que ce n'est pas forcément une excellente idée, mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir communiquer avec vous (parce que finalement, en répondant aux reviews, il n'y a pas vraiment d'échange), donc n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour si l'envie vous en dit,_ _ **il suffit de chercher « Brunhild Ana Writings » dans la barre de recherche**_ _, voilà le lien est aussi sur mon profil._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté, vous étiez nombreux hier soir, on a battu le record je crois, ainsi que le record de lecture, ça me touche tellement, parce que j'ai l'impression de sortir mon épingle du jeu au milieu des centaines d'auteurs de dramione qu'il y a sur ce site ! Alors merci._

 _ **Math'L**_ _: Et oui, tu ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi simple, quand même ? En effet Hermione est tellement remontée contre Drago qu'elle risque de se laisser aller…_

 _ **Valistheboss**_ _: Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon Drago ! Le pardon ne sera pas aussi facile qu'il ne le croit, Hermione est têtue et on ne lui parle pas comme Drago l'a fait, non mais !_

 _ **Daphneis**_ _: Surprise Cormac, alors ! Oui il est moins bien mais il a l'énorme avantage de ne pas avoir aussi mal parlé à Hermione que Drago. Oui c'est un Serpentard, Drago, il ne faut pas l'oublier._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Il fallait bien que je vous surprenne un peu ! Cormac n'a jamais été un gros connard dans mon imaginaire, c'était juste un ado un peu hautain, mais tout le monde évolue en vieillissant ! Drago ne le prend pas trop mal parce qu'il n'a pas conscience des sentiments qu'il commence à avoir pour Hermione._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Drago l'a mise à la porte, Cormac est gentil avec elle, et ce n'est qu'un verre, je ne trouve pas qu'elle abuse ! Voici la suite avec la jolie Judith._

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: Ahah, promis ça ne sera pas aussi facile qu'il le pense, et tu verras, bientôt, Drago remonteras dans ton estime, enfin j'espère…_

 _ **Saroura92**_ _: Oui, mais visiblement pour Drago ça n'a pas l'air aussi simple haha._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Oh Cormac n'est pas méchant, le pauvre, il ne mérite pas de se faire remballer ! Voici la suite._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: J'adorerai avoir une association pour moi haha. Je suis désolée de te frustrée ! Mais la suite arrive._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Pansy présidente ! En effet elle a un rôle très important dans tout ce que Drago entreprend. Je suis désolée de gâcher tes rêves, mais Cormac est nécessaire à l'histoire, et puis il fallait bien pimenter tout ça, maintenant qu'Eugénie est partie ! En effet je n'ai pas précisé de quoi était morte Narcissa, mais j'avais aussi en tête le cancer… Surtout à cause de mon autre fiction, la Vie est une Chienne._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oui elle sait s'y prendre avec Drago ! Drago se moque toujours facilement, c'est sa nature, c'est aussi un moyen de se protéger parce que ça lui a fait tout drôle de voir Hermione avec Cormac…_

 _ **Mama**_ _: Merci je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Voici la suite, et je t'assure qu'il va ramer haha._

 _ **Greatestworld**_ _: Ahah oui oui Cormac, il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne pimenter tout ça ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, repose toi bien en tout cas !_

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Vous l'aimez tous, ma Pansy, faudrait que je songe à faire une fiction que sur elle, un jour. Voici la suite et le retour de Judith._

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Je suis contente que tu prennes la fiction en route, bienvenue ! Merci pour ton commentaire qui me touche, pour Théo, je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, je ne me suis pas encore décidée haha. Merci en tout cas et voici la suite._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: et oui, mais pas sûr que ça se passe comme il l'aurait souhaité…_

 _ **Dramione Love**_ _: L'anniversaire de Judith ne va pas se passer comme prévu haha, mais je suis contente que tu ais aimé que Drago se fasse rembarrer !_

 _ **Emiliegguay**_ _: Merci, je suis enchantée que ça te plaise ! J'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant !_

 _ **swangranger** : Merci beaucoup pour tes messages ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas. C'est sur que Cormac n'est pas fait pour Hermione mais elle ne le sait pas e encore_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Drago pénétra dans l'ascenseur magique du ministère. Celui-ci était déjà occupé par trois personnes mais aucune d'entre elles ne remarqua vraiment sa présence. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à trois niveaux différents, la voix mécanique annonçant à chaque fois de quel département du ministère de la magie il s'agissait. Quand ils arrivèrent au département des mystères, un homme de grande taille aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux clairs pénétra dans la cage dorée. Drago le reconnut immédiatement : Théodore Nott lui tournait le dos et était plongé dans un dossier, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de son ancien camarade de classe.

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Sans s'en rendre compte, il serra les poings et la mâchoire. Théodore, ce lâche, celui qui avait déserté le lit de Pansy dès le moment où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui. Il était parti sans se retourner, affirmant qu'il n'était pas taillé pour le rôle de père. Et depuis, il n'avait plus jamais donné de nouvelle. Jamais.

Et Drago s'était vu offrir la tâche difficile de consoler Pansy, dont les crises de larmes silencieuses laissaient à chaque fois une nouvelle entaille dans le cœur de Drago. Il était en colère contre Théo. Non, il était fou de rage. Parce qu'un enfant se concevait à deux et qu'à présent, Pansy était toute seule pour tout assumer : la grossesse, la préparation de l'arrivée de sa fille, la paperasse, et plus tard, l'éducation, la crise d'adolescence, les problèmes de cœur.

—Tiens, tiens, ça faisait un bail, Nott, dit finalement Drago d'une voix méprisante.

Décidément, c'était la journée des anciens camarades de classe. D'abord McLaggen et maintenant Nott. Drago espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à croiser Potter ou pire, Londubat. A présent qu'il était seul dans cet ascenseur avec Théodore, cependant, il ne risquait pas de laisser passer cette merveilleuse occasion de mettre les points sur les i. A l'époque, quand il avait quitté Pansy, cette dernière avait supplié Drago ne pas partir à sa recherche pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne risquait pas de passer à côté de ça.

Théodore se retourna, tendu, et croisa le regard de défi de Drago. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de le voir, mais il eut au moins l'intelligence de ne pas se montrer hautain ou de jouer les imbéciles.

—Je suis ravie de te voir, ajouta Drago avec un petit sourire mauvais. Pansy aussi serait ravie de te voir, si elle n'était pas trop occupée à préparer l'arrivée de sa fille. Enfin, de votre fille.

—Drago, ce n'est pas le moment de… commença Théo d'une voix basse.

—Si, justement, répliqua Drago. Je pense que c'est exactement le moment. Parce que ça fait six longs mois que je pense à ce moment, et qu'il semble que Merlin m'ait entendu.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

—Je ne veux absolument rien, si ce n'est que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

Théodore avala sa salive difficile et hoche lentement la tête. Il regardait Drago avec un air méfiant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à tout moment à recevoir un coup particulièrement violent. Mais il n'en serait rien, Drago n'était pas le genre d'homme à se battre. Il était plutôt ce genre d'homme à expliquer le fond de sa penser, à appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

—Pansy accouchera dans sept semaines. Alors tu as sept semaines pour bien réfléchir. Pour te rappeler à quel point Pansy est une fille merveilleuse, drôle, intelligente et raffinée. Pour te souvenir précisément comment tu étais bien avec elle. Pour ne pas oublier, qu'un gamin, ça se fait à deux.

—Je n'avais pas prévu de devenir père et je…

—Pansy non plus, n'avait pas prévu de devenir mère, mais c'est arrivé. Alors écoute moi bien, Nott. Tu as sept semaines pour réfléchir et pour revenir auprès de Pansy, si tu le souhaite. Mais après la naissance de la petite, je te préviens, tu n'as plus intérêt à l'approcher. Tu ne la regardes pas, tu ne lui parles pas, tu ne penses même pas à elle. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

—Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

—Là où je veux en venir, c'est que si tu ne te montres pas avant la naissance de ta fille, je la reconnaîtrais, elle portera le nom de Pansy et le mien, et je mettrais tout en œuvre pour qu'elle ne sache jamais quel lâche est son père biologique.

Drago venait d'improviser. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec Pansy, mais si jamais Théodore ne venait jamais à reconnaître l'enfant, il savait que Pansy serait rassurée si la petite portait aussi le nom de Drago. Elle serait plus à l'abris encore, si jamais il lui arrivait malheur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était fier de son petit effet. Théodore n'avait pas l'air très content, et c'était tant mieux. Il ne répondit rien cependant.

Drago était fier de son petit effet.

—Maintenant que tout est clair, le compte à rebours peut commencer. Sept semaines, ça passe vite, Nott, alors ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps. Bonne journée.

Et comme si tout avait été orchestré, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant Drago s'en extirper. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir la mine déconfite de Théo, et avança droit devant lui. Décidément, il n'était pas venu pour rien aujourd'hui. Il se garderait cependant bien de dire à Pansy ce qui s'était passé, sans quoi elle lui hurlerait dessus, en lui rappelant de se mêler de ce qui le regardait personnellement.

En sortant du Ministère, Drago était d'excellente humeur. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes. Et des montagnes, il faudrait d'ailleurs en soulever de nombreuses pour se faire pardonner de Granger.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'abri des regards, Drago transplanna jusqu'à la maison des Orphelins. Il fut accueilli par Misha, dont les mains étaient recouvertes de farine.

—Mr. Malefoy, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

—J'ai entendu dire que Judith fêtait son anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors je venais voir si je pouvais donner un coup de main.

—Il faut voir avec l'intéressée, je ne sais pas si elle veut vous inviter à sa petite fête.

Misha s'effaça et lui indiqua que Judith était dans sa chambre en train de choisir sa tenue pour le soir. Drago suivit le chemin qu'il avait déjà emprunté et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre. Un écriteau avait été déposé à la poignée. On pouvait y lire « Chambre de la Princesse du Jour, frappez avant d'entrer ». Drago s'exécuta et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Quand Judith découvrit Drago derrière sa porte, elle fronça les sourcils et referma immédiatement la porte sur lui. Surpris, Drago frappa à nouveau. Judith rouvrit et soupira bruyamment.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Drago ?

—Je suis venue te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

—Merci, mais tu n'es pas invité, alors tu devrais partir maintenant.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Il était passablement vexé de se faire jeter dehors par une fillette de sept ans. On ne jetait pas Drago Malefoy, c'était lui qui jetait, mais Judith ne semblait pas être au courant.

—Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

—Oui, répondit Judith d'un ton sans appel.

—Je suis venu m'excuser…

—Je m'en fiche. Tu as fait trop de mal à Hermione, et Hermione elle est gentille, elle ne mérite pas qu'on soit méchant avec elle.

Drago resta bouche bée. Il avait cru naïvement que Judith lui en voulait de ne pas les avoir laissé terminer les décorations de noël, au lieu de quoi, elle était en colère parce qu'il avait crié sur Hermione et l'avait mise à la porte. C'était mal parti pour se faire pardonner, songea Drago.

—Tu es vraiment méchant et mal élevé. Hermione, elle voulait t'aider et toi, tu lui cries dessus.

—Je sais, soupira Drago. C'est juste que… elle a coupé des fleurs auxquelles je tenais particulièrement.

Le regard de Judith sembla s'adoucir, mais elle resta sur ses gardes.

—Pourquoi tu tenais à elles ? C'est que des fleurs.

—Parce que c'est ma maman qui les avait plantés, expliqua patiemment Drago, un nœud dans la gorge.

—Elle est où ta maman ?

—Elle est morte.

C'était particulièrement douloureux à dire. Bien sûr, Drago savait qu'elle était morte, et ce depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se pincer à chaque fois qu'il énonçait cette terrible vérité à voix haute.

—Comme ma maman, alors, murmura Judith. Et ton papa ?

—Il est mort aussi.

—Comme mon papa. Alors toi aussi tu es un orphelin ?

Drago eut un petit sourire triste. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à se voir de la sorte. On parle souvent d'orphelin lorsque l'enfant est jeune et qu'il n'a plus personne. Drago était adulte à présent, pourtant, il n'en restait pas moins un orphelin. Il hocha doucement la tête.

—Moi aussi je suis en colère des fois, quand je me souviens que mon papa et ma maman sont morts. Mais après je me souviens que j'ai des gens gentils autour de moi. Comme Misha, ou Hermione.

—Tu as raison, j'oublie parfois de me souvenir que j'ai encore des proches qui comptent pour moi.

—Comme Pansy ?

—Exactement, sourit Drago. Comme Pansy.

—Alors tu es venu pour t'excuser ? Pour Hermione ?

—Oui, j'espérai que tu m'aiderais. Mais d'abord, je voulais savoir si tu m'invitais à mon anniversaire.

Judith sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant.

—C'est d'accord, mais que si tu es gentil.

—Promis.

Drago passa le reste de l'après-midi à décorer la salle à manger à grand renfort de banderoles sur lesquelles était écrit « Bon anniversaire Judith ». Il ensorcela même quelques tableaux qui se mirent à fredonner en chœur, tandis que Misha terminait de tout préparer dans la cuisine.

A dix-huit heures trente, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Hermione en train de siroter un cocktail avec ce crétin de McLaggen, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur cette pensée, car Judith lui demanda de venir l'aider à lui faire une tresse. Evidemment, Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire une tresse, si bien que les cheveux blonds et longs de Judith se transformèrent rapidement en un énorme nœud. Misha dut user de patience et de magie pour les démêler sans devoir les couper.

—Tu es vraiment nul comme coiffeur, déclara Judith à Drago d'un air condescendant.

—Je n'ai jamais eu les cheveux aussi longs que toi.

—Et alors ? Tu es nul, tu es nul, c'est comme ça.

Misha eut un petit rire moqueur, tandis que Judith se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle était parfaite. Sa longue tresse lui tombait dans le creux des reins, pile au niveau de l'énorme nœud noir à paillette qui retenait sa robe dans son dos. Le reste de sa tenue était une jolie robe noire en velours avec un petit col Claudine. Elle était ravissante, et Drago se surprit à sourire bêtement devant cette petite fille qui illuminait toute la pièce.

Quand vint heures sonnèrent, tous les enfants descendirent dans la grande salle à manger. Chacun avait hâte de faire la fête, car à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux fêtait son anniversaire, on pouvait être sûr que l'ambiance serait au rendez-vous.

Hermione rentra comme elle l'avait prévu, les bras chargés de sacs dans lesquels se trouvaient des boissons sans alcools, à toutes les saveurs possibles et imaginables. Elle déposa tout dans la cuisine et lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger, son sourire s'effaça. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Drago ici, mais lui semblait fier de son petit effet. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas ferme.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

—Je suis venu pour l'anniversaire de Judith.

—Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te voir ?

—Hermione, écoute… commença Drago en approchant sa main de celle d'Hermione.

Cette dernière retira brusquement sa main et recula de quelques pas.

—Non, Drago, je ne veux pas t'écouter. Je ne veux pas t'entendre, et je ne veux pas te voir. Est-ce que c'est plus clair dit comme ça ?

—Très clair, répondit Drago entre ses dents. Je pensais juste que ton égo passait après le bonheur des enfants.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Etait-elle en train d'halluciner ou bien Drago Malefoy lui faisait-il des leçons de moral sur l'orgueil mal placé ? C'était l'hôpital qui se fichait de la charité.

—Et toi, je croyais que le bonheur des enfants était plus important que quelques fleurs coupées.

—Un partout, sourit Drago en levant légèrement les mains en l'air, comme s'il abdiqué.

Hermione le regarda d'un air mauvais et Drago comprit qu'il était aussi près de se faire pardonner que Dumbledore de ressusciter. Il soupira et sortit son regard de chien battu à Hermione. Ce regard marchait à chaque fois avec Pansy, peut-être qu'Hermione y serait sensible, elle aussi…

—Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit et comment j'ai réagi…

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

—Mais ce serait dommage de ne pas terminer ce projet, les enfants se faisaient une joie de venir au bal.

—Très bien, répliqua Hermione. C'est d'accord, on continue le projet.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago.

—Misha prendra le relais, il est hors de question que je travaille encore avec toi.

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons, laissant un Drago pantelant derrière elle. Ca, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Drago se sentit terriblement stupide d'avoir pu penser qu'elle lui pardonnerait si facilement. Eugénie lui pardonnait toujours, un sourire charmeur, un clin d'œil, et l'histoire était réglée, mais de toute évidence, Hermione n'était pas un public aussi facile.

Apparemment, McLaggen savait mieux s'y prendre que lui, quand cela concernait Hermione Granger.

La déception et la culpabilité n'étaient pas les seuls sentiments qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Drago avait la désagréable sensation d'envier McLaggen. C'était ridicule, bien sûr, il n'avait rien à lui envier. En règle générale, c'était plutôt Drago qu'on jalousait, pas l'inverse.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Alors je sais que certains seront déçus de voir qu'Hermione est loin de pardonner Drago, mais d'autres seront ravis de le voir un peu ramer. Après tout, tout est toujours tombé tout cuit dans la bouche de l'héritier Malefoy, alors il est grand temps qu'il apprenne à se battre pour ce qu'il veut vraiment._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, c'est le retour de Judith, qui est quand même toujours trop mignonne, même quand elle est en colère, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _Demain, on verra comment Drago va encore galérer à se faire pardonner d'Hermione !_

 _Pour ceux que ça intéresse, n'oubliez pas de me rejoindre sur ma page facebook Bunhild Ana Writings, où on pourra discuter ensemble des chapitres à venir ! Bonne soirée et à demain._


	13. Étrange coïncidence

_Bonsoir tous ! Je poste ce chapitre en vitesse, car je suis attendue à la fête de noël de mes internes, je crois que je vais me régaler haha. Merci en tout cas à tous ceux que je retrouve tous les jours, et qui prennent la peine de poster un petit commentaire. Merci à ceux qui lisent mais ne commentent pas, et merci à ceux qui sont venus jeter un petit coup d'œil à ma nouvelle page facebook Brunhild Ana Writings._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Parfois il lui arrive de bien se comporter, haha. Merci pour ton commentaire, pour ce qui est d'Hermione, elle risque de le faire batailler un petit moment encore._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Merci, en effet Théo va devoir faire un choix !_

 _ **Valistheboss**_ _: Merci, je porte beaucoup d'importance à mes dialogues alors ce que tu me dis me touche._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Ahah, ton commentaire m'a fait rire. En effet tu peux te créer un compte facebook que pour ça, histoire que l'on puisse communiquer de manière plus simultanée ! Merci en tout cas pour cette belle review, j'aime le fait que ce soit toujours constructif et qu'il y ait une reflexion derrière. Je ne sais pas si je vais approfondir l'histoire de Judith, je verrais…_

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Je suis contente que tu t'en sois souvenue alors ! Merci pour ta review, je comprends que Theo te déçoive. Oui, j'ai déjà répondu pour Ron Harry et Ginny, en fait je préfère limiter le nombre de personnages, comme j'écris chaque jour et que ce sont des petits chapitres, je préfère me concentrer sur quelques personnages plutôt que d'en inclure trop. Voilà, désolée si tu trouves ça dommage._

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Oui c'est un chevalier, mais un peu bourru parfois. Il est mignon mais trop sûr de lui haha. Merci en tout cas._

 _ **Greatestworld**_ _: Ahah, tant mieux si ça va mieux. Merci pour ton commentaire, je pense que Drago veut juste que Théo se souvienne que Pansy est une fille bien, et qu'il pourrait être un mec bien lui aussi. Oui Hermione lui pardonnera, avec le temps !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Judith est choupinette, je vois que vous l'aimez toutes ! Merci en tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le moment dans l'ascenseur._

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: Je savais que ça te plairait ! Merci et je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvé bien face à Théo. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, ce Drago, on pourra en faire quelque chose._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Ahah ton expression m'a fait trop rire, ramer de la sicile au Mexique, c'est exactement ça ! Merci en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira (et clairement, Judith est plus mature que Drago)_

 _ **Daphneis**_ _: Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ! Il faut bien qu'il rame, une Hermione Granger, ça se mérite !_

 _ **Saroura92**_ _: Hermione ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds haha !_

 _ **Lealyn**_ _: Merci, je suis contente que tu aies pris le train en cours de route ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, voici la suite en espérant que tu aimes toujours autant !_

 _ **Dramione**_ _Love : Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire le Drago/Théo ! Pour montrer Drago sous un bon jour quand même. Elle lui pardonnera, mais pas tout de suite, promis !_

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Il va être sacrément musclé à force de ramer ! Merci pour ton message qui m'a bien fait rire !_

 _ **Ayaka**_ _-_ _ **Sly**_ _: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ton commentaire me touche en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira._

 _ **Alicia**_ _: Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais même avec l'explication, on ne pète pas un plomb comme a pu le faire Drago ! Voici la suite !_

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Je suis désolée et j'espère que ça va mieux pour toi aujourd'hui ! Je serais ravie de répondre à tes questions sur fb, n'hésite pas quand tu auras fini tes partiels, ça me ferait plaisir de débattre sur les dramiones ! Oh oui je comprends, la Vie est une Chienne était vraiment triste, mais là c'est noël alors haut les cœurs !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

—Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda pour la énième fois Misha à Hermione.

Cette dernière secoua la tête.

—Certaine, il est hors de question que je remette un pied chez Malefoy.

Misha hocha subrepticement la tête, l'air résigné et un peu déçue. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre les motivations d'Hermione, celles qui lui faisaient catégoriquement refuser de respirer le même air que Drago Malefoy ou de fouler le même sol. Quand tous les enfants furent prêts, et qu'Hermione eut terminé d'aider Judith à enfiler son écharpe, Misha ouvrit la grande porte d'entrée.

Il faisait un froid de canard, ce jour-là, et il s'était remis à neiger, pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants qui avaient passé une grande partie de leur matinée à confectionner d'immenses bonshommes de neige. Judith en avait même fait un qu'elle avait nommé Hermione – cela avait bien fait rire ses autres camarades qui ne trouvèrent aucune ressemblance flagrante entre ce gros tas de neige et Hermione Granger.

—Pourquoi tu ne viens pas, Hermione ? demanda Judith de sa petite voix.

—Parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir Drago.

—Moi j'aime bien Drago, il est beau en plus.

Hermione eut un petit sourire amusé. Oui, Judith avait raison, Drago était bel homme. Ses yeux ardoises en faisaient frissonner plus d'une, et son petit sourire en coin, emblématique de l'héritier Malefoy, avait le don de faire tomber les damoiselles en pamoison. Mais être beau ne suffisait pas. Drago Malefoy s'était comporté de manière inexcusable, et Hermione n'était pas prête de lui pardonner.

—Nous nous sommes disputés. Tu te disputes bien avec Greg, toi, parfois.

—Oui, mais je lui pardonne toujours.

—Je ne suis pas certaine que Drago mérite d'être pardonné.

Judith afficha une petite mine défaite et boudeuse. Finalement, elle prit la main d'Hermione et la tira doucement pour l'inciter à s'accroupir en face d'elle.

—Tu savais que Drago, c'était un orphelin, comme moi ?

—Oui je le savais, répondit Hermione.

—Et puis, tu sais, les fleurs, c'était celles de sa maman.

Hermione arqua un sourcil, surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ? Que lui avait raconté Drago, dans l'espoir, sans doute de se faire pardonner d'Hermione par le biais de Judith. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder davantage, et de pose plus de question, car déjà, Misha les entraînait tous derrière elle, direction le Manoir Malefoy.

Quand elle se retrouva seule, à la Maison des Orphelins, Hermione sentit un grand vide s'installer en elle. C'était étrange de savoir que ses enfants étaient tous ensemble, loin d'elle, et allaient retrouver son ennemi d'enfance. Hermione s'autorisa quelques minutes de réflexion et de répit, avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait encore une montagne de choses à faire.

Elle s'occupa d'abord de ranger les salles de vie – la cuisine, la salle à manger, le grand salon. Même si les enfants étaient habitués à ranger, ils n'en restaient pas moins de véritables petites tornades qui dérangeaient tout sur leur passage. Hermione passa près d'une heure à tout ranger, puis s'attela aux factures qu'elle devait terminer de payer avant la fin du mois.

Quand elle eut enfin terminé, elle s'autorisa une petite pause dans la cuisine et se fit couler un thé brûler dans sa tasse préférée – celle que les enfants lui avaient personnalisés pour son dernier anniversaire. Elle était en train de plonger sa boule à thé dans l'eau chaude lorsque des petits coups résonnèrent sur la porte d'entrée. Surprise, elle posa sa tasse et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir.

Pansy Parkinson se tenait sur le seuil.

—Parkinson ? s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

—Granger, salua Pansy de sa voix royale. Tu me laisses entrer ? Je crois que mes orteils sont sur le point de tomber.

Hermione s'écarta assez pour laisser passer Pansy et son ventre rond.

—Ca sent le thé, s'exclama Pansy. J'en prendrai bien une tasse.

Pansy avait l'étrange capacité à s'incruster, à donner des ordres et à paraître polie malgré tout. Hermione s'exécuta, toujours un peu surprise et sur ses gardes, de voir Pansy Parkinson dans la maison de son association. Elle la conduisit vers la cuisine, traversant la salle à manger.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Pansy jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier le style boisé et chaleureux qu'avait tenté de donner Hermione à la maison dans sa généralité. Quand les deux femmes arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Pansy s'installa confortablement sur une chaise, tandis qu'Hermione sortait une autre tasse et y versait de l'eau chaude.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda finalement Hermione d'une voix suspicieuse. C'est Drago qui t'envoie ?

—Non, certainement pas. Drago est trop fier pour demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Mais comme, de toute évidence, tu as décidé de le faire ramer – et je ne t'en blâme pas – je suis venue faire ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis le début.

Hermione l'écoutait avec attention. Elle se demandait où voulait bien en venir Pansy, et elle était curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus mais pour ne pas paraître trop curieuse, elle laissa un masque d'indifférence sur son visage.

—Quand je t'ai envoyée chercher des fleurs, tu n'as pas entendu ma dernière phrase, expliqua Pansy. Je t'ai dit « Tout, sauf les hellébores ».

—Merci, répliqua Hermione avec un rictus, j'avais cru comprendre que je ne devais pas toucher à ces satanées fleurs.

—Et j'imagine que tu ignores pourquoi ?

—Tu étais là, non ? A part me crier dessus, Drago ne m'a pas expliqué grand-chose.

—Il faut aussi dire que lorsqu'il est venu à l'anniversaire de Judith, tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Oui, elle ne l'avait pas laissé s'expliquer sur ce sujet, ni sur aucun autre d'ailleurs. Parce que peu importait les excuses qu'il avait à lui faire ou les justifications qu'il avait à lui donner, elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas mérité d'être jetée dehors de la sorte.

—Il te l'a dit…

—Oui, affirma Pansy. Ca, et aussi le fait que tu sortais avec McLaggen.

Hermione se sentit rougir.

—Je ne sors pas avec…

—A d'autres, Granger. Ce type te dévorait déjà du regard à Poudlard, alors s'il est encore là, c'est que ça n'a pas changé. Mais ça ne me regarde pas et de toute façon, je m'en contre fiche, ajouta Pansy d'un air totalement détaché.

—Alors pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Hermione piquée à vif.

—A part pour te dire que McLaggen est un minable ? dit Pansy avec un petit sourire moqueur. Pour t'expliquer que les fleurs que tu as coupées étaient en réalité les dernières que Narcissa avait planté. Elle est morte un mois plus tard.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Malgré elle, elle ressentit un vague de culpabilité pour ces fleurs qui avaient tant de signification pour Drago. Ce dernier n'avait donc pas menti à Judith pour l'amadouer, il lui avait juste dit ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire, à elle. Le cœur serré, Hermione dut admettre qu'elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui rappeler que Drago ne s'était pas très bien comporté avec elle.

—Je suis désolée, je l'ignorai.

—Je sais, et Drago aussi le sait, mais il n'a pas su se contrôler. C'est un grand sensible, ce mec.

Pansy se moquait délibérément de Drago et cela eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Hermione. Elle la découvrait sous un jour nouveau, moqueuse mais toujours bienveillante avec Drago, toujours là pour l'aider et pour réparer ses erreurs.

—Il s'est quand même très mal conduit.

Pansy s'autorisa un petit rire taquin.

—Et oui, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? On parle de Drago Malefoy, non ? Il ne se comporte pas toujours comme un gentleman. Je sais qu'il peut se montrer séducteur et charmant, le gendre idéal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais il est hanté de ses vieux démons, et parfois, toute cette douleur ressort. C'est pareil pour tout le monde, non ? Ainsi va le monde.

Hermione se demanda ce que pouvaient bien être les vieux démons de Drago. Pansy dut d'ailleurs lire dans ses pensées, car elle apporta un début de réponse à ses interrogations.

—Il n'est pas fier d'être l'héritier d'un mangemort meurtrier. Aux yeux de la société, il restera toujours le fils Malefoy, cette grande famille de Mangemorts.

—Il n'est coupable de rien, aux yeux de la société, répliqua Hermione.

—Peut-être aux yeux de la loi, mais aux yeux du monde magique, il reste un Malefoy. Je te demande juste un peu de tolérance.

C'était une drôle d'idée que de demander un peu de tolérance pour Drago Malefoy. Mais Hermione commençait à comprendre un peu mieux. Elle était reconnaissante à Pansy d'être venue lui expliquer. Cette dernière avala son thé, puis se leva enfin.

—Bien, je dois y aller, j'ai un tas de cadeaux de Noël à emballer.

—Merci, Pansy… Merci d'être passée.

—Mettons que c'est ma bonne action de fin d'année, déclara Pansy d'un air mélodramatique. Je ne te dis pas de lui pardonner tout de suite, il mérite de comprendre qu'il ne s'est pas très bien comporté. Mais penses-y.

—J'y penserai, acquiesça Hermione en reconduisant Pansy jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

—Si tu veux passer au manoir ce soir… Je ne sais pas, pour couper quelques fleurs… se moqua gentiment Pansy.

—Non, ça ira, sourit Hermione. J'ai rendez-vous avec Cormac aux Trois Balais de toute façon.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

—McLaggen, sérieusement ? Mais où va le monde…

Et elle sortit.

Le soir venu, Hermione était en train de se préparer pour sortir. Cormac l'avait convaincue de sortir dîner à Pré-au-Lard, et elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés boire un verre, tout ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme il l'avait prévu. Après avoir payé son cocktail à Hermione, Cormac avait tenté d'embrassé Hermione une nouvelle fois – comme il l'avait fait au ministère avant que Drago ne vienne les déranger – mais elle avait détourné la tête, les joues rosies.

Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver directement aux Trois Balais, aussi Hermione transplanna directement dans le village sorcier qu'elle connaissait bien, et passa les portes du bar à moitié plein. A l'entrée, un écriteau disait « Ce soir, karaoké, venez et chantez ». Hermione hausse un sourcil. C'était un jeu moldu, étrange de le retrouver dans un bar sorcier.

Cormac était déjà là, installé à une table, en train de siroter une bieraubeurre. De toute évidence il ne l'avait pas attendue pour boire un verre, et au fond d'elle, Hermione trouva cela légèrement impoli. Jamais un gentleman ne se serait comporté de la sorte.

—Hermione ! dit-il en faisait un petit geste de la main pour être sûr qu'elle le voie.

Hermione s'approcha, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et retira écharpe et manteau avant de s'installer.

—Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de manger ?

—La même chose que toi, sourit-elle.

Cormac interpella la serveuse qui vint prendre la commande. Lorsqu'elle repartit, il s'empara de la main qu'Hermione avait laissé traîner sur la table. Cette dernière était légèrement mal à l'aise par cette proximité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle… Ses yeux furent bien vites attirés par un groupe de quatre personnes particulièrement bruyantes.

Regardant d'un peu plus près, elle sentit son cœur louper un battement quand elle reconnut le ventre rond de Pansy, les cheveux blonds en bataille de Drago, la peau sombre de Blaise Zabini et le rire insupportable de cette potiche de Daphnée Greengrass.

Impossible, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Impossible que ce ne soit qu'un hasard. Et quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Pansy, Hermione en fut plus que certaine. Cette soirée courait à sa perte et ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Elle s'était confiée à Pansy, la pensant de son côté, elle avait eu tort. Pansy était une Serpentard, et visiblement Hermione avait eu tendance à l'oublier…

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que le moment Pansy/Hermione vous a plu. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que Pansy reste égale à elle-même, mais un peu plus douce pour expliquer à Hermione le pourquoi du comment._

 _Bon, autant vous dire que le prochain chapitre risque d'être drôle. Pansy est une vraie traitresse, mais tout ce qui compte pour elle, c'est Drago, même si elle ne hait pas Hermione, elle s'en fiche pas mal, l'important c'est que son meilleur ami soit heureux._

 _Voilà dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! On se retrouve demain, bonne soirée à tous !_


	14. Baise main et poignée de main

_Allez, on repart avec le chapitre 14 ! Plus que dix chapitres, et donc dix jours avant noël ! J'ai tellement hâte et en même temps, ça va me faire tout drôle de ne pas poster tous les jours !_

 _Je crois qu'on a battu les records de vues mais aussi de commentaire avec le chapitre précédent, on a d'ailleurs déjà dépassé les 200 commentaires, je n'en reviens pas. Je me demande si ça vient du fait que ce soit une histoire de noël ou bien du fait que je poste tous les jours… En tout cas, merci de faire vivre cette histoire !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Que serait un Dramione sans étincelles, après tout ? Voici la suite._

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Pansy est une vraie manipulatrice, elle a l'art et la manière ! Mais heureusement qu'elle est là pour rapprocher nos deux protagonistes préférés._

 _ **Greatestworld**_ _: Pansy, c'est Pansy, souvent imitée, jamais égalée. Ahah mais c'est beaucoup plus drôle que ce soit Cormac, plus cliché ! C'est une fiction de noël, alors on me pardonne… Je serais ravie de parler avec toi sur facebook !_

 _ **Dramione**_ _Love : Merci, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage moi aussi !_

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Bien sûr elle est loyale seulement à ses vraiment amis, on se demande à quoi pensait Hermione._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Je suis contente que la conversation entre les deux t'a plu ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Guest(2)**_ _: C'est pas une chipie, c'est une Serpentard ! Mais au moins, Hermione est au courant maintenant._

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: On a tendance à oublier qu'ils sont à Serpentard. Et puis, malgré tout, pour Pansy, Drago compte plus que tout le reste, elle n'était pas proche d'Hermione ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (et surtout le suivant) te feront changer d'avis !_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: C'est vrai que Cormac a ce petit côté gênant ! Et puis il est rien du tout à côté de ce gentleman de Drago. Mais oui combats ta flemme et rejoins nous sur facebook… Ais confiance, crois en mois (allusion au livre de la jungle haha)_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Merci je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu !_

 _ **Alicia**_ _: Merci pour ton commentaire, non il ne l'a pas insultée mais il l'a vraiment traité comme une moins que rien en la mettant à la porte de la sorte, pour l'égo d'Hermione ça fait mal quand même. Merci et je suis ravie que finalement tu trouves le personnage de Judith intéressant ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Saroura92**_ _: Exactement ! Pour Pansy c'est Drago avant tout, Hermione s'est faite avoir comme une bleue !_

 _ **Daphneis**_ _: ahah oui ça va être drôle le karaoké, mais ce sera pour le chapitre suivant (le 15 !) Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire et je te remercie de prendre la peine de laisser un petit mot aussi régulièrement._

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Merci ! La soirée risque d'être mouvement, je te laisse lire la suite !_

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Ahah le cliffhanger de malade, hein ? Tu parles, je vous laisse pas patienter trop longtemps quand même. Voici la suite !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: On ne devient pas Serpentard, on nait ainsi haha. C'est sur que comparer Drago avec Cormac c'est peine perdu pour McLaggen, mais bon, nous c'est Drago qu'on aime !_

 _ **Maxine3482**_ _: Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de voir que vous aimez tous beaucoup Pansy. Merci d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire, voici la suite !_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Ce que tu me dis me touche énormément, comme toujours, je suis ravie si j'arrive à toucher des gens avec ce que j'écris et je suis toujours vraiment heureuse de retrouver mes lecteurs à chaque fois que je viens sur ce site, alors mille fois merci !_

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu !_

 _ **Mlle Stilinski**_ _: C'est sûr, Pansy est une vraie de vraie ! En effet, le rdv d'Hermione semble compromis, mais en même temps, c'est bien ce qu'on veut ! Merci et voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione détourna instantanément le regard quand elle sentit les yeux perçants de Pansy sur elle. Une horde de sentiments l'avaient envahie. Elle était en colère, bien sûr, contre Pansy qui n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir pu faire confiance à une fille comme Parkinson, évidemment, tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était Drago, rien que Drago, et certainement pas les états d'âme d'Hermione. Et puis il y avait cette culpabilité, envers Drago, malgré tout. Elle éprouvait un certain malêtre, celui d'avoir coupé les fleurs de Narcissa. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir bien sûr, mais Hermione avait tendance à culpabiliser facilement.

Cormac n'avait pas loupé une miette du spectacle. Hermione avait jeté un coup d'œil à la table du fond, puis avait désespérément tenté de se cacher derrière la carte des menues. C'en était ridicule et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait se montrer discrète.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu bourru.

—Oh, euh, rien du tout, répondit Hermione dont les joues rougissaient à vue d'œil.

Elle baissa légèrement la carte pour adresser un petit sourire à Cormac, mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table des anciens Serpentards. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui prêta attention, continuant de rire et bavarder de choses que ni Hermione, ni Cormac ne pouvaient entendre de là où ils se trouvaient.

—Tu essaies de te cacher d'eux, murmura Cormac entre ses dents.

—Mais non, n'importe quoi.

Hermione tentait de cacher l'évidence. Pour paraître plus crédible, elle baissa entièrement sa carte et porta sa main au verre qu'on venait de lui servir. Elle le leva un peu brusquement en direction de Cormac et lui adressa le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle avait en réserve.

—A la tienne, Cormac.

—A la tienne, Hermione.

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent en douceur et chacun porta le sien à sa bouche. La bièraubeurre eut le mérite de réchauffer Hermione. C'était une boisson qu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion de boire souvent, mais lorsque cela arrivait, cela la mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Il fallait dire que cela lui rappelait de belles années passées aux côtés de ses amis, cela lui rappelait Poudlard et l'insouciance des années passées.

Malgré le large sourire qu'elle tentait de conserver, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à toute allure. Elle n'était pas encore sûre que Drago l'ait vue, et il était peut-être encore temps de mettre les voiles, mais elle était certaine que Cormac y verrait là quelque chose de personnel. Prenant sur elle, elle décida de rester, de manger en vitesse et de partir. Mais pour ça il lui faudrait quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple bièraubeurre.

Quand la serveuse arriva, Cormac commanda le premier et demanda un steak d'hippogriffe saignant, avec des frites et du pain à l'ail. Hermione détestait l'ail et son odeur, aussi fut-elle certaine qu'au moins, elle n'embrasserait pas Cormac ce soir-là, sans quoi elle rejetterait son repas sur ses chaussures. Elle, préféra commander un peu de poisson avec des pommes de terre. Après tout, ils vivaient sur une île et il était logique, selon elle, d'aimer et de manger régulièrement du poisson. En attendant que leur plat n'arrive, Cormac sembla pris d'un élan de courage.

Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de la main d'Hermione et riva son regard sur elle, un sourire qui se voulait séducteur au bout des lèvres.

—Hermione, commença-t-il, il est temps que je te parle de quelque chose.

On aurait dit qu'il avait répété son texte dans le miroir pendant des heures, songea Hermione qui se retint de lui rire au nez. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine : elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à entendre ce que Cormac tenait tant à lui dire. Pourtant, voilà des semaines qu'il tentait désespérément de le faire, et Hermione n'avait pas eu le courage de l'en dissuader définitivement.

—On se fréquente depuis quelques temps maintenant…

—Oui, en tant qu'ami, acquiesça Hermione, espérant par là même lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre.

—C'est justement de cela dont je voulais te parler. Est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de passer à la vitesse…

—Toilettes ! le coupa Hermione en couinant.

Elle se leva précipitamment et lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

—Je suis désolée, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, c'est urgent.

Consciente que ce n'était clairement pas le genre de choses glamour que l'on disait lors d'un dîner qui se voulait un minimum romantique, Hermione tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les toilettes d'un pas pressé. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce d'eau, elle posa ses deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet.

Elle était rouge écarlate et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. En plus, elle avait oublié de se maquiller, si bien qu'aucune poudre ne venait contrebalançait la couleur cramoisie qu'avaient pris ses joues. Elle soupira bruyamment et fit couler de l'eau fraîche sur ses mains qu'elle porta ensuite à son visage.

Les yeux fermés, elle ne prêta pas attention à la personne qui entra dans les toilettes après elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle vit le regard métallique et froid dans le reflet du miroir. Drago se tenait derrière elle, adossé contre la porte qu'il avait pris soin de fermer derrière lui. Les manches de sa chemise retroussées, il avait enfoncé les poings dans ses poches et la regardait d'un œil impassible.

—Super, souffla Hermione en détournant les yeux.

Elle commença à se laver consciencieusement les mains sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Peut-être qu'en l'ignorant, elle parviendrait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas lui adresser la parole. Pas pour l'instant du moins, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense que tout était oublié sous prétexte que Pansy était venue prêcher la bonne parole.

—Hermione, soupira finalement Drago en la dardant du regard. Il faut qu'on parle.

Décidément, tous les hommes voulaient lui parler ce soir.

—Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, répliqua Hermione. Cormac m'attend, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Elle fit volte-face et s'avança vers Drago d'un pas décidé. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se déplace pour la laisser passer, mais il n'en fit rien. Toujours adossé d'un air nonchalant contre le bois de la porte, il se contenta de la regarder croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine avec humeur.

—Ôte toi de mon chemin, Malefoy, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

—Sinon quoi, Granger ? se moqua Drago avec un petit sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

—Je ne sais pas, peut-être couper le reste des fleurs de ta mère.

Sa réplique fit mouche et le sourire de Drago disparut instantanément de son visage pâle. Ses yeux n'étaient plus moqueurs ni rieurs, au contraire, ils s'étaient mis à lancer des éclairs en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupée à alimenter sa colère contre Drago qui ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à s'excuser.

—Tu sais appuyer où ça fait mal, murmura Drago.

—J'ai été à bonne école.

Après des années à se faire insulter de sang-de-bourbe par une vaste majorité de Serpentard, de Miss Je sais Tout par ses camarades et même parfois ses amis, de dents de Castor, de fille négligée, de lèche-botte, Hermione était rodée à l'exercice. On l'avait si souvent touchée avec des mots qu'elle était elle aussi passée maître en la matière. Son mentor avait sans doute été Drago Malefoy en personne.

—Et puis, pour avoir mal, il te faudrait un cœur, Malefoy.

Drago eut un petit rire rauque mais ne répondit rien. Si, il avait un cœur, parfois même sensible, mais il se gardait de le montrer à n'importe qui, voilà tout. Hermione avança une main pour tenter d'enclencher la poignée, mais Drago s'en empara vivement et encercla de ses longs doigts le frêle poignet d'Hermione.

Ce contact électrisa Hermione, et Drago sembla ressentir la même chose. Elle dégagea rapidement son poignet et fusilla Drago du regard.

—Laisse-moi passer maintenant.

—Écoute, je suis sincèrement désolé de m'être comporté comme un…

—Crétin ? Goujat ? Imbécile ? Gros con ?

—Gros con me semble approprié, termina Drago avec un petit rictus. Je ne m'y attendais pas, et quand j'ai vu les fleurs, j'ai … très mal réagi.

—Tu as carrément pété un plomb.

—Exact, soupira Drago.

Hermione le regarda d'un air méfiant, mais un sourire naissait déjà à la commissure de ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle de passer à autre chose ? De lui pardonner ? Après tout, il était désolé de s'être énervé, et elle aussi se sentait coupable d'avoir coupé ces jolies fleurs. Soupira d'un air dramatique, elle finit par tendre sa main. Une poignée de main pour oublier tout cela, c'était tout ce qui leur fallait.

Drago regarda sa main tendue, et s'en empara sans hésiter. Cependant, au lieu de la serrer comme s'y attendait Hermione, il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un délicat baisemain. Ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine la peau d'Hermione, pourtant, elle se sentit des frissons parcourir son corps de haut en bas. Drago avait toujours un petit sourire en coin quand il laissa retomber sa main.

—Je peux t'inviter à dîner pour me faire pardonner ?

—Je suis venue avec Cormac.

Le petit sourire que Drago affichait toujours fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il était parfaitement au courant de la présence de Cormac mais qu'il s'en fichait éperdument.

—Un autre soir alors, murmura-t-il.

—En fait, il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour me prouver que tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, dit Hermione d'un air mystérieux.

Elle affichait un petit air de défi que Drago trouva charmant. Lui qui adorait toute sorte de challenge sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il était né pour la compétition, depuis son plus jeune âge, depuis qu'il jouait au Quidditch, tout en lui semblait vouloir relever le moindre des défis de la vie.

—Tout ce que tu voudras, dit-il sans réfléchir.

—J'ai cru comprendre que ce soir était une soirée karaoké, aux Trois Balais… commença-t-elle.

Drago comprit immédiatement son cheminement, aussi écarquilla-t-il des grands yeux.

—Tout ce que tu veux, sauf ça, Granger. Il est hors de question que je chante.

—Très bien, tant pis pour toi alors, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Sur ce, elle passa sa main à côté de Drago, ouvrit la porte et se faufila entre lui et l'encadrement de bois. Ce type était vraiment trop paradoxal pour elle, et visiblement, son pardon ne comptait pas vraiment pour lui. Un peu déçue, Hermione se dirigea à nouveau vers Cormac qui la regardait froidement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'assit à nouveau qu'elle comprit qu'il venait de la voir sortir des toilettes, Drago Malefoy sur ses talons.

—Il y a quelque chose entre Malefoy et toi ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

—Comment ? demanda Hermione.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les toilettes ? insista-t-il.

—Il est venu s'excuser pour sa conduite la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

—Mais bien sûr, tu ne me prendrais pas pour un imbécile ?

—Ecoute, Cormac, je suis désolée si tu ne me crois pas, je ne pense pas que cela te regarde. Tu n'es pas en position de me faire une crise de jalousie et je…

Un grésillement se fit entendre derrière elle. Curieuse, elle ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa phrase et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Drago monter sur l'estrade et s'emparer du micro magique que lui tendait Madame Rosemerta. Il tapota le micro du bout des doigts.

—Un, deux, un, deux. Vous m'entendez ?

Blaise, Pansy et Daphnée, qui semblaient tous au bord de la mort, tant ils riaient, crièrent tous en chœur :

—OUIIIII !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et porta le micro à ses lèvres :

—Cette chanson est dédiée à la fille assise en face du gros malabar, là-bas ! dit-il en montrant Hermione du doigt.

—Mon dieu, murmura Hermione.

Elle était rouge comme une pivoine, et alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle, Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

—Il ne va tout de même pas le faire…

* * *

 _Bon c'était un chapitre Dramione, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé, et puis malgré tout on est dans la deuxième moitié de la fiction, il faut bien que ça avance un peu ! Petite mise au point dans les toilettes donc, et une Hermione prête à pardonner…_

 _Drago prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner, même à chanter une chanson. J'hésite encore à écrire une chanson moi-même haha, mais je ne sais pas si ça donnera aussi bien qu'une vraie chanson. D'ailleurs ce passage sur le karaoké est un peu autobiographique, je l'avoue._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bonne soirée et à demain pour de nouvelles aventures !_


	15. Chanteur à ses heures

_Chaud devant, le chapitre 15 ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous écrire une tartine aujourd'hui, je remercie juste encore une fois tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, n'oubliez jamais que vous faites vivre ce site ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Ahah ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! Moi aussi je suis une groupie, j'avoue ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !_

 _ **Valistheboss**_ _: Je suis ravie que la relation Dramione te plaise, avec les centaines de fictions qui existent sur ce couple, c'est dur de se démarquer un peu. Merci pour ton commentaire qui me touche !_

 _ **Sakura Edwin**_ _: Oh je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Mais c'était une très bonne idée !_

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Merci je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Merciiii !_

 _ **Dramione Love**_ _: Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Voici la suite !_

 _ **Daphneis**_ _: Exactement, Hermione qui déteste attirer l'attention en plus !_

 _ **Greatestworld**_ _: Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Et oui, il est prêt à tout, même s'il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, pour l'instant, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher !_

 _ **Saroura92**_ _: Ils sont clairement dans le déni haha, mais ils seront bien obligés de l'admettre un jour ou l'autre !_

 _ **Alicia**_ _: Et oui, enfin, Hermione redevient raisonnable. Faut dire que ça durait depuis le chapitre 9 cette histoire !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Merci je suis ravie que tu aies pu passer un bon moment. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant._

 _ **MBinipuce** : J'espère que ton concours s'est bien passé, je t'envoie toutes mes bonnes ondes ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu, voici la suite et repose toi bien !_

 _ **Mama** : Merci, je ne trouve pas qu'elle ait cédé rapidement, depuis le chapitre 9 ça commençait à durer ! La suite arrive tous les soirs... _

_**Paceyas** : Merci ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Guest (2):** Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait rire ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue!_

 _ **Mlle Stilinski** : Ahah surprise ! Rien de très transcendant, mais j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _ **JudorangeHp** : Merci, je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, voici la suite !_

 _ **PamDHMG** : Ahah oui il va chanter pour les beaux yeux d'Hermione ! Personne n'aime Cormac à ce que je vois._

 _ **Emiliegguay** : Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé !_

 _ **Gouline971** : Et oui pour de vrai, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et oui du steak d'hipogriffes, certaines personnes mangent bien du cheval, alors pourquoi pas ?_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter** : Merci Pansy ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et oui Drago est tellement génial haha._

 _ **Leolili** : C'est la recette du Dramione ! Moi aussi je vuex bien être Hermione, j'avoue ! Merci en tout cas._

 _ **Charliee3216** : C'est pas une obligation de commenter à chaque fois, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir !_

 _ **Lytchina76** : Vous me mettez tous la pression avec la chanson, j'espère que vous serez contents ! Merci en tout cas, ton compliments me touche vraiment._

 _ **Cilou** : Je ne crois pas que tu aies déjà laissé un commentaire mais je suis ravie que tu le fasses ! Ton commentaire me touche énormément, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant. Ahah le pain à l'ail, j'ai gouté ça en angleterre, le Garlic Bread et j'ai A-DO-RE mais pour un rdv galant, on repassera!_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Drago ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de chanter, d'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas spécialement chanter, et puis parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'afficher. S'il était venu c'était pour faire plaisir à Pansy qui avait insisté pour qu'ils se retrouvent là, afin de pouvoir se moquer allègrement des pochtrons qui pousseraient la chansonnette. Drago n'était pas pochtron, mais il allait bel et bien pousser la chansonnette.

Pourquoi ? Parce que lorsqu'Hermione lui était passé devant, son parfum enivrant avait eu raison de lui. Parce que quand il l'avait vu se rassoir à la table de McLaggen, il avait senti une pierre tomber sur son estomac, parce qu'il avait voulu attirer son attention, et la détourner de cet imbécile qui lui servait de potentiel petit ami. A cette idée Drago serra les dents. Non pas qu'il avait l'intention de se rapprocher davantage de Granger, mais tout de même, elle méritait bien mieux que ce pauvre crétin de McLaggen qui ne savait pas compter jusqu'à dix sans utiliser ses doigts.

Hermione le regardait bouche bée, Pansy avait un petit sourire en coin, et Blaise se foutait royalement de sa tête. McLaggen, quant à lui, avait l'air de se décomposer sur place. Il fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux, s'ils avaient pu tuer, auraient transpercé Drago sur place. Heureusement pour ce dernier, ce crétin de Cormac n'était pas capable de se battre pour sa belle. Drago, quant à lui, vacillait entre la sensation d'humiliation cuisante et le plaisir malsain de chanter une chanson pour une femme accompagnée d'un autre homme.

La chanson se mit à retentir, et Hermione fut surprise de reconnaître une chanson moldue… Les paroles étaient cependant très parlantes, et elle sentit quelques papillons lui chatouiller l'estomac.

—I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath de Christmas tree…

La voix de Drago était basse mais étrangement douce. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé l'entendre chanter un jour, pourtant c'était bel et bien une chanson de noël, moldue qui plus est, qu'il était en train de reprendre. L'air complètement décomplexé, relaxé avec une main dans une poche, tandis que l'autre tenait le micro, Drago lisait attentivement les paroles qui défilaient magiquement dans l'air devant lui.

Par moment, il jetait un petit coup d'œil à Hermione, qui, même si elle tentait de se soustraire à l'attention des gens qui l'entouraient, écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, tant la mélodie était douce et sa voix enivrante.

Face à elle, Comarc n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Il fusillait Drago du regard et tentait de ramener l'attention d'Hermione sur lui. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago. Cet étrange personnage qui avait passé de longues années de sa vie à l'insultait, et qui, ce soir-là, lui chantait une chanson. Rien que pour elle.

La chanson se termina bien trop vite, elle avait un goût de trop peu qui resta en travers de la gorge d'Hermione. Quand Drago chantonna les dernières notes, elle se sentit étrangement vide. Comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, comme si les mots de Drago étaient les seuls à la faire se sentir vivante, entière. Mais c'était complètement ridicule. Parce que jamais Drago Malefoy n'aurait autant d'impact sur Hermione, elle en était persuadée.

—Ca y est, il a fini de pousser la chansonnette ce crétin ? grogna Cormac avec humeur.

Hermione le jeta un regard noir.

—J'ai trouvé ça bien, personnellement.

Cormac regarda Hermione avec une drôle d'expression. L'incompréhension et la colère brillaient dans le fond de ses prunelles, et quand il se leva brutalement et lui tendit une main, Hermione ne comprit pas immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Toujours assise, elle regarda alternativement Cormac et la main qu'il lui tendait.

—On y va, déclara-t-il avec assurance.

Son ton autoritaire déplut immédiatement à Hermione qui continuait de fixer cette main tendue. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, Cormac s'empara du bras d'Hermione pour la faire se lever. Sans le faire vraiment exprès, il lui serra l'épaule si fort qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit gémissement.

—Arrête, Cormac, tu me fais mal.

—J'ai dit, on y va.

Hermione se dégage brutalement de sa poigne et se planta devant lui, le regard noir.

—Non, je n'ai pas envie de partir.

—Enfin quoi, Hermione, il passe sa jeunesse à t'insulter, il te met à la porte de chez lui, et quand il se met à chanter tout est pardonner ?

Hermione ne dit rien, mais la colère commençait à monter en elle.

—C'est bien une technique de drague à deux noises, et je suis déçu que tu sois tombée dans le panneau.

—Je ne suis pas tombée dans le panneau, siffla Hermione. Je dis juste que j'aimerai bien finir cette soirée, ici, avec toi.

Cette dernière phrase sembla radoucir Cormac qui la regardait, le regard plein de doute. Son cœur semblait balancer entre sa volonté de rester avec Hermione, de passer du temps avec elle, et celle de s'éloigner le plus possible de Drago Malefoy. Visiblement, Hermione n'avait pas prévu de partir, alors s'il voulait avoir une chance de lui dire enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste.

Il finit par se rassoir, la mine renfrognée, tandis qu'Hermione gardait les yeux rivés sur Drago qui était en train de rendre le micro à Madame Rosemerta. Autour d'eux, tout le monde applaudissait la prestation de Drago, tandis que Blaise et Pansy pouffaient de rire à la table d'à côté.

Quand Drago redescendit de l'estrade, son regard croisa enfin celui d'Hermione. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil discret, qui n'échappa cependant pas à l'œil aguerri de McLaggen. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire amusé, avant de détourner le regard et de se replonger dans une conversation avec Cormac, qui semblait faire des efforts monumentaux pour ne pas aller casser le nez de Malefoy.

Heureusement, leur commande arriva rapidement vint détendre l'atmosphère. La soirée suivit son cours, et d'autres personnes se mirent à chanter. Des habitués reprirent de vieux tubes de Celestina Moldubec, mais aussi des Bizarre Sisters et de quelques chanteurs et groupes moldus. L'ambiance était agréable et bonne enfant, si bien qu'Hermione passa une agréable soirée.

Parfois, elle avait la sensation que Drago la regardait, mais quand elle tourna la tête en direction de leur table, ce dernier semblait en grande conversation avec Blaise ou l'une des deux filles. Quand Hermione et Cormac eurent tous les deux terminé leur dessert, ce dernier proposa de prendre un dernier digestif avant de rentrer, ce qu'Hermione accepta avec plaisir. Elle n'était pas du genre à boire beaucoup, mais une fois de temps en temps, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Quand la serveuse revint, cependant, ce n'était avec deux petits verres de digestifs comme ils s'y attendait, mais un verre de digestif et une coupe de champagne magique. Surprise, Hermione fit remarquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient commandé.

—Je sais, gloussa la serveuse, c'est le blond canon, là-bas, qui vous offre le champagne.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, qui la regardait et tenait lui-même une coupe de champagne à la main. Daphnée et Blaise aussi d'ailleurs – Pansy, enceinte, se contentait d'eau pétillante. Il leva légèrement sa coupe en direction d'Hermione, lui adressa un nouveau clin d'œil et but une gorge.

Hermione eut un petit rire amusé. Toujours occupée à regard Drago faire son petit numéro, elle n'avait pas vu que Cormac, dont les nerfs mis à rude épreuve semblaient lâcher prise, s'était levé et approchait à grand pas de la table de Drago et de ses amis.

Tout se passa en un éclair.

—Arrête d'aguicher ma copine, Malefoy, sinon je te mets mon poing dans la figure.

—Premièrement je n'aguiche pas, McLaggen, et deuxièmement, pour aguicher ta copine, il faudrait que tu en aies une.

Cormac jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione.

—Ah, Cormac, soupira Drago d'un air tragique. Tu vises trop haut. Viser Granger, c'est comme si Vincent Crabbe aspirait au prix Nobel de la Littérature.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Cormac sauta sur Drago et tint sa promesse de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Drago fut d'abord surpris, mais il ne se laissa pas faire et rendu la pareille à son assaillant. Hermione, abasourdie par ce qui se passait, se précipita vers eux tandis que Blaise les séparait et que la propriétaire du bar sortait sa baguette magique.

—Ca suffit, vociféra Madame Rosemerta, pas de ça dans mon bar.

Blaise parvint enfin à les séparer. Ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir. Malefoy avait l'arcade fendue, tandis que McLaggen héritait d'une lèvre ensanglantée et aurait sans doute un œil au beurre noir d'ici quelques heures.

Cormac était fou de rage. Il se tourna vers Hermione, l'œil gonflé.

—On y va, ordonna-t-il.

—C'est ça, McLaggen, se moqua Pansy. C'est en donnant des ordres que vous arrivez à mettre des femmes dans votre lit.

Cormac posa une main envahissante sur la taille d'Hermione. Drago fit la grimace en le voyant faire, et se contenta de tourner les talons en murmurant à Pansy :

—Je vais prendre l'air.

Hermione ignorait comme c'était arrivé. Comment la soirée avait pu dégénérer de la sorte. Tout avait bien commencé, et puis il y avait eu le baise main de Drago, et la chanson qu'il avait chantée pour elle. Puis le repas s'était bien passé, Hermione et Cormac avaient passé un bon moment. Jusqu'à cette terrible coupe de champagne. Unique coupable des coups de poing qui en avaient découlés. Hermione s'écarta légèrement de Cormac.

—Tu devrais rentrer, lui dit-elle simplement. On se verra une autre fois. Je préfère rentrer chez moi toute seule.

Cormac la regarda comme un animal blessé, mais n'insista pas. Il sortit à son tour du bar, et Hermione le vit transplanner par la fenêtre. Elle se retrouva bientôt seule avec Pansy, Blaise et Daphnée, et autant dire qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle les regarda un à un et finit par tourner elle aussi les talons.

—Super soirée, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

—A qui le dis-tu, Granger, sourit Blaise, dans son dos. On a appris tout un tas de choses intéressantes, ce soir.

Elle ne lui prêta pas attention et se contenta de retourner à sa table pour récupérer son sac et son manteau. Elle prit soin de régler ce qu'ils avaient consommé, puis quitta le bar sans se retourner sur les trois Serpentards, qui chuchotèrent sur son passage.

Quand elle sortit, Hermione ne fut pas mécontente de sentir l'air frais sur ses joues en feu. Elle s'autorisa quelques secondes et ferma les yeux un instant, juste assez pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle soupira longuement et de la fumée s'échappa de sa bouche, disparaissant dans le froid de l'hiver, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule, et que Drago était adossé à la devanture d'un magasin, une cigarette à la main.

Pour ce qui semblait-être la millième fois de la soirée, leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione, ses mains gelées enfouies dans les poches de son manteau, s'approcha d'un pas traînant, faisant crisser la neige sur son passage.

—Drôle de soirée, murmura-t-elle en s'adossant à son tour contre le mur de la boutique.

—Ouais, répondit Drago en crachant la fumée mentholée de sa cigarette.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux.

—Tu as cogné sur Cormac, dit finalement Hermione.

—Pour ta gouverne, c'est lui qui as commencé.

—Tu l'as provoqué.

Un rire rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Drago. Comme s'il n'avait pas ri depuis des années et que son corps n'était plus habitué à produire ce son. C'était malgré tout un rire sincère.

—Il en fallait peu. Une chanson et un verre de champagne, et le voilà qui roule des mécaniques pour t'impressionner.

—Il ne m'a pas impressionnée du tout, répliqua Hermione.

—Je sais, sourit Drago. Mais lui, visiblement, ne te connait pas assez.

—Toi oui, par contre ? se moqua Hermione.

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il porta sa cigarette deux fois à ses lèvres avant d'en recracher la fumée et de hausser les épaules.

—Je sais que tu aimes Noël, et que les enfants de la Maison des Orphelins sont tout pour toi. Je sais que tu aimes le rouge et les huîtres. Que tu n'as pas peur des crevettes. Je sais que tu aimes le vin blanc, et qu'il faut te faire rire pour…

Hermione, suspendue à ses lèvres, le regardait droit dans les yeux, quand il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

—Pour ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

—Laisse tomber, Granger. Allez viens, je te raccompagne, qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver en chemin.

 _Alors, verdict ? J'ai un peu peur de vous décevoir, que le chapitre ne soit pas à la hauteur de vos espérances. J'ignore si vous l'avez reconnu, mais la chanson c'est celle de Maria Carey, All I Want For Christmas Is You. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop kitch, en fait, c'était surtout une façon pour Drago de provoquer Cormac, car on n'est pas encore dans la révélation des sentiments. On commence tout juste la phase de séduction, finalement !_

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, et peu importe si vous en avez pensé du bien ou du mal, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour que je sache de quoi il en retourne ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée, et on se dit à demain !_


	16. Dans leur bulle

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de vous poster ce 16_ _ème_ _chapitre parce que c'est pour moi le début des vacances (et j'espère que c'est le cas pour vous aussi !). On se rapproche à grands pas de noël, j'ai tellement hâte ! J'espère que tout va bien chez vous, et je vous remercie encore une fois d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de commenter ma fiction !_

 _J'ai vu que la chanson vous avez plus à tous et à toutes et j'en suis enchantée, j'avais un peu la pression, il faut bien le dire ! Bref je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui, je vous préviens, est SO dramione !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Oui tranquille mais c'est le début d'une nouvelle relation puisqu'Hermione a désormais pardonné à Drago !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Je suis vraiment ravie et soulagée que la chanson vous plaise à tous. Hermione reste quelqu'un de bon public, et finalement Drago n'a rien fait de mal à Cormac – enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se battent. Merci en tout cas, je sais que c'est court, mais le manque de temps et les délais assez courts m'empêchent d'écrire plus._

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Oooooh merci ! Je suis vraiment contente que la chanson te plaise ! merci en tout cas et voici la suite._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Oui c'est un crétin, mais il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Merci pour ton petit mot !_

 _ **Sakura**_ _Edwin : Aaaah c'est un cliché dont il est difficile de se défaire, je pense. Mais il faut aussi accepter que la cigarette fait partie de notre quotidien et de celui d'un proche. Je suis désolée si ça ne t'a pas plu. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira davantage._

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Moi aussi j'aime bien cette chanson ! Merci pour ton petit commentaire en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Et oui, Drago est un compétitif dans l'âme, et Cormac va l'aider à se bouger le popotin pour Hermione._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Noël et tout ce qui s'en suit ce n'est jamais cliché ! Moi aussi j'adore les chansons de noël, j'en écoute tout le temps ! Oui on reverra bientôt judith, surement dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais ce chapitre là est un 100% Dramione._

 _ **Saroura92**_ _: Ahah oui peut-être qu'il la suit en cachette, qui sait ?_

 _ **Greatestworld**_ _: Merci je suis ravie que la chanson t'ai plu. On est d'accord, mais Drago n'est pas encore au stade d'assumer, il est dans la provocation, un peu dans la séduction mais c'est tout ! On verra pour la suite.. Merci en tout cas, ton petit mot de la fin me touche vraiment !_

 _ **Laurave**_ _: Merci ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Oui Drago est un provocateur né ! Cormac trouvera son bonheur, mais ce ne sera pas avec Hermione ! Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: ahah oui vive Drago ! Ce type est parfait, que veux-tu?_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Merci beaucoup._

 _ **Cilou**_ _: Ton commentaire me va droit au cœur, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton analyse du chapitre, ça prouve que tu l'as apprécié, alors mille fois merci. Merci en tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que ça plait autant. Drago n'assume pas (encore) il est juste dans la provocation et entre dans le jeu de séduction sans trop se poser de questions (mais ça viendra !). Un ami a moi a peur des crevettes, alors j'ai trouvé ça drôle ! C'est décalé mais c'est parce que (pour l'instant) ce n'est pas une relation romantique !_

 _ **Charlie3216**_ _: Merci ! Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que Blaise et Pansy lui rappelleront toute sa vie de ce moment qui reste quand même assez gênant. Oui je suis cruelle avec Cormac, mais promis, il trouvera son bonheur ! (Et puis contrairement à Cormac, j'aimais Eugénie !)_

 _ **Dramione**_ _Love : Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas pour Cormac, ça ira mieux pour lui. Merci en tout cas !_

 _ **Lili**_ _ **Orya**_ _: Ahah quand je vivais en UK, j'entendais cette chanson dans les rues, les centres commerciaux, les grandes surfaces ! Je pense que c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie._

 _ **Mlle Stilinski**_ _: C'est sûr qu'elle fout de bonne humeur cette chanson ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione vivant en périphérie de Londres, sur un petit bout de terrain qu'elle avait acheté dans la campagne moldue. Drago et elle auraient pu tout aussi bien y transplanner, mais ils se mirent à marcher dans Pré-au-Lard, d'un pas lent et serein. Leurs pas laissaient des traces dans la neige toute fraîche, et seuls les crissements de cette dernière vint perturber le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Hermione grelottait, et serrait sa cape autour d'elle, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour tenter de garder le peu de chaleur qu'elle avait. A côté, Drago n'avait pas de manteau, il l'avait sans doute laissé dans le bar, mais se promenait comme s'il ne faisait pas un froid de canard. Sa peau blanche ne frissonnait pas, comme habituée à des températures aussi peu clémentes.

Ils marchaient depuis de longues minutes, quand Drago vint rompre le silence. Il ne dit rien, un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Hermione le regarda surpris, et Drago, qui pensait être passé inaperçu, haussa les épaules avec nonchalance. La curiosité d'Hermione piquée à vif, il n'en fallut pas plus à la sorcière pour demander des explications.

—Quoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement en s'arrêtant de marcher.

—Rien, sourit Drago sans la regarder.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de tourner la tête, et regardait droit devant lui, un point invisible qui semblait l'intéresser davantage qu'Hermione. Cette dernière semblait cependant avoir décidé de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle courut quelques pas pour le rattraper – il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de s'arrêter – se plaça à nouveau à côté de lui, le regardant de ses yeux perçants, emplis de curiosité.

—Pourquoi tu ris ? insista-t-elle.

Il y avait encore l'ombre d'un sourire en coin sur les lèvres bleutées de Drago. Il continua d'avancer, et Hermione se demanda s'il l'avait entendu. Elle était d'ailleurs sur le point de l'arrêter et de répéter lorsqu'il se décida enfin à répondre.

—Je t'imaginais rentrer avec McLaggen…

—Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, répliqua Hermione avec humeur.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont s'était déroulée la soirée. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que Cormac se comporte parfois comme un goujat, ni qu'il aille cogner Drago. Et même si les nombreuses provocations de ce dernier l'avaient amusée, elle en voulait à Drago d'avoir tout fait pour gâcher sa soirée. Mais comme le sourire qu'elle avait eu toute la soirée lui était essentiellement adressé, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune crédibilité si elle recommençait à ne plus parler à Drago.

—Il aurait sûrement insisté pour un dernier verre chez toi, et aurait essayé de t'embrasser avec son haleine pleine d'ail.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette idée. Au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher que si Cormac avait pris un plat plein d'ail, il s'agissait certainement d'un acte manqué. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne prendrait du pain à l'ail pour un dîner en tête-à-tête avec une femme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce dîner avec le déjeuner qu'elle avait partagé avec Drago. Il avait été bien plus poli, plus courtois, plus… gentleman. Cormac avait commandé avant qu'elle n'arrive, n'avait pas pris la peine de servir le vin, ni même de lui passer son manteau… Bien sûr, Hermione n'était pas de ces femmes qui s'attachaient à ces traditions presque sexistes, mais au fond d'elle, elle devait admettre que ces petites attentions étaient toujours très agréables. Petites attentions que Drago avait toujours eut envers elle. L'énorme plateau de fruits de mer qu'ils avaient partagé lui revint en mémoire et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

—Tu souris parce que tu es heureuse que ce soit moi et pas lui qui te raccompagne, ou parce que tu es heureuse d'avoir échappé à la langue à l'ail de McLaggen ? la railla Drago.

Hermione lui adressa un petit regard qui se voulait sévère et tenta de lui asséner une tape sur l'épaule. Drago l'avait vu venir et s'empara de sa main en plein vol, interceptant son geste. Comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait – et Hermione devait admettre que c'était de plus en plus régulier – un courant électrique la parcourut à l'instant même où leur peau se touchèrent.

—Tsss, pas de ça avec moi, Granger. Quel vilain geste pour une si jolie main.

Il laissa sa main s'attarder sur le poignet d'Hermione, et osa même le caresser une demi-seconde avant de la laisser retomber. Hermione, dont les joues avaient à nouveau rosi – il fallait croire que cela devenait une véritable manie – se contenta d'enfoncer sa main dans la poche de sa cape. Elle était un peu confuse, mais n'en montra rien et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

—On ne touche pas à Drago Malefoy ? se moqua-t-elle.

—Je crois qu'on a déjà trop touché à Drago Malefoy pour ce soir, répliqua l'intéressé avec une moue théâtrale.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Hermione pour lui montrer son arcade sourcilière qui avait cessé de saigner, mais avait doublé de volume, tandis que le sang séché entravait sa tempe. Hermione s'arrêta et se plaça devant lui, elle dégaina sa baguette plus vite que son ombre. Surpris, Drago fit un pas en arrière, levant une main pour se protéger. En le voyant réagir de la sorte, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Un vrai rire, un rire aux éclats, celui qui tort les entrailles et fait mal aux joues tant les muscles se contractent.

Vexé et un peu honteux, Drago détourna lui lança un regard noir avant de s'approcha à nouveau. Leurs corps n'étaient désormais plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et cette proximité fit taire Hermione, dont les yeux brillaient encore de larmes. Ils étaient à présent si proches, qu'elle sentait le souffle brûlant et mentholé de Drago sur son visage. Elle dut lever les yeux pour mieux le voir, et bientôt, ses pupilles mordorées agrippèrent les siennes, argentées. Ce fut un échange profond et fascinant. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, si ce ne fut se regarder. Comme si leur monde en dépendait, comme s'il n'y avait plus que cela à faire.

—Je… Je voulais juste te soigner, dit Hermione dans un souffle.

Drago continuait de la regarder fixement, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Hermione se sentit happée par l'immensité de ses iris, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il acquiesça légèrement que leur bulle de fascination éclata. Hermione sentit ses yeux battre plusieurs fois, comme si elle reprenait subitement ses esprits, comme si elle s'était endormie et venait tout juste de se réveiller.

Elle leva une main froide et apposa lentement ses doigts tout autour de la plaie de Drago. Elle le vit grimacer, mais continua à l'examiner lentement. Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point sa peau était douce, même meurtrie. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son auscultation, le souffle de Drago accélérait. Les petits doigts gelés d'Hermione descendirent doucement vers son œil, puis continuèrent leur course sur sa joue mal glabre. Ils glissèrent, encore et toujours, jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres qu'elle frôla de la pulpe de son index. Drago ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de ce doigt invasif.

—Granger… souffla-t-il finalement. Tu devrais me soigner avant que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher d'en dire trop. Hermione retira timidement sa main, et leva à nouveau sa baguette, sans geste brusque cette fois-ci. Elle recula légèrement, pour reprendre contenance et la pointa sur la plaie de Drago sans la toucher. Une formule magique plus tard, l'arcade de Drago avait retrouvé sa forme initiale, et il ne semblait plus souffrir.

—Une seconde, j'ai eu peur que tu n'aggraves les choses, murmura-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Et c'en était définitivement terminé de cette étrange bulle qu'ils s'étaient créée quelques instants plus tôt. Hermione n'en fut pas mécontente, car elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre – ou de vouloir comprendre – ce que tout cela signifiait. Drago avait recouvert son air goguenard et sa morgue habituelle, Hermione, quant à elle, avait repris contenance et ne papillonnait plus des yeux comme une adolescente. En y repensant, elle ressentit une vague de honte la submerger.

—On devrait transplanner, dit finalement Drago dont les lèvres bleues trahissaient une hypothermie future.

Hermione acquiesça et cessa de marcher. Comme Drago n'était jamais venu chez elle, elle tendit une main dans sa direction et il s'en empara sans hésiter. La seconde qui suivit, l'étrange couple qui errait dans le village sorcier s'était évanoui, disparu dans le néant de la nuit. Ils réapparurent à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans le jardin enneigé d'Hermione.

Curieux, Drago jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Le jardin n'était pas très grand, mais était bien agencé. Un carré de potager avait été couvert, une balancelle avait été déposée sous un perron, et quelques arbres venaient agrémenter l'extérieur. Ils avaient tous perdu leurs feuilles, mais Hermione avait pris soin de les enguirlander à l'aide de petits luminions dorée, qui scintillaient paresseusement dans la nuit, comme les étoiles au milieu de la voute céleste.

Hermione avança lentement jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée qu'elle déverrouilla à l'aide d'un sort. Elle se retourna pour voir si Drago la suivit, et fut surpris de le trouver encore au milieu du jardin. Il regardait attentivement les petites lumières qui clignotaient sur les arbres. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

—Tu préfères que je te laisse un peu seul avec l'arbre ? se moqua-t-elle.

Sa voix résonna légèrement dans le silence de la nuit. Drago sortit de ses pensées et enjamba les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'Hermione, avant d'entrer dans la maison sans y être invité.

—Tu ferais mieux de me servir un whisky Pur-feu, plutôt que de te moquer de la seule personne qui te supporte.

—Je n'ai que du thé à te proposer.

—Va pour du thé alors, soupira Drago en s'installant sur le canapé.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle entra et retira sa cape, avant de se faufiler jusqu'à sa cuisine où elle prit une théière et deux tasses qu'elle déposa sur un plateau avant de revenir dans le salon. Elle déposa tout sur la table basse et s'installa à même le sol, levant légèrement les yeux pour voir Drago. Celui-ci avait encore un petit sourire en coin.

—Reviens, murmura-t-il finalement.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

—Revenir où ?

—Reviens au manoir, décorer la salle de bal avec les petits. Avec moi.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de servir le thé. Elle était consciente que Drago la toisait du regard, attendant patiemment qu'elle accepte sa demande, qu'elle accède à se requête.

—Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, finit-elle par dire sur un air de défi.

—Quoi ? grogna Drago en s'étouffant à moitié avec son thé. J'ai chanté une chanson moldue pour toi, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus, dit-il avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix. J'ai même cogné McLaggen.

—C'est lui qui t'avait cogné le premier, ne pas défendre c'était perdre ta réputation à tout jamais.

Drago eut un petit rire rauque.

—Peut-être, mais on s'est quand même battu pour toi.

—Tu as passé ta soirée à le provoquer.

Drago la regarda étrangement, avant de descendre du canapé et de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il darda son regard dans le sien.

—Et tu as adoré ça, souffla-t-il. Avoue le Granger.

Hermione secoua frénétiquement la tête.

—Il faudrait me torturer pour que je dise ça, répliqua-t-elle avec dédain.

Son petit air condescendant n'avait cependant aucun impact sur Drago, car il était contrebalancé par le sourire en coin qu'elle affichait. Elle traînait beaucoup trop avec lui, voilà qu'elle lui volait ses mimiques.

—Il suffit de demander, répliqua Drago.

Et sans crier gare, il reposa brusquement sa tasse sur la table basse, se rua sur Hermione et la plaqua au sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et déjà Drago passait ses mains conquérantes le long de son corps, avant de s'arrêter sur ses côtes et de commencer à la chatouiller. C'était une véritable torture.

Hermione se tortilla, se mit à hurler, tenta même de lui tirer les cheveux, mais Drago était trop fort, et avait fait peser tout son poids sur le corps d'Hermione, si bien qu'elle n'avait que très peu de liberté de mouvement. Entre deux cris d'indignations, Hermione riait aux éclats.

—Je t'en prie, Drago, arrête, arrête… dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Cruel, il continua de la chatouiller jusqu'à ce que des larmes viennent couler le long de ses joues, tant elle riait.

—Dis le.

—Quoi ? dit-elle sans savoir où il voulait en venir.

Il fallait dire qu'avec ses chatouilles, elle peinait à rassembler ses esprits.

—Que ça t'a plu, que je provoque McLaggen pour tes beaux yeux.

—Jamais, répliqua Hermione les yeux brillants.

Et s'en suivirent de longues minutes de chatouilles, de rires, de pleurs, de cris. Hermione se débattait comme une lionne, et quand elle comprit que Drago n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter, elle se mit à lui tirer de plus en plus fort les cheveux, à le griffer et plus tard, à se mordre. Mais il continuait. Parce que sentir les mains d'Hermione sur lui, même si c'était pour lui faire mal, le rendait plus vivant que jamais. Parce qu'il aimait profondément être en contact avec elle, sentir son petit corps frêle aussi proche du sien.

* * *

 _Bon voilà pour ce soir, je pense qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus Dramione comme chapitre. Nous sommes clairement entrés dans la zone de séduction, et j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu ! En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'aime écrire des choses aussi douces, aussi belles qu'une histoire d'amour naissante._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je sais que ça peut être parfois cliché, parfois niais, mais c'est noël, alors j'assume totalement. J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous touchera ! Sur ce, je vous dis à demain, et en attendant, profitez bien du week end !_


	17. Pietro

_Bonsoir tout le monde, je vous poste ce petit chapitre en vitesse avant de sortir ! J'espère que vous passez un bon week end, le dernier avant noël, personnellement je ne tiens plus en place, j'ai tellement hâte ! Enfin, bon, c'est aussi le jeu, il faut attendre avant les moments magiques !_

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Moi aussi j'en veux un ! Pour Noël c'est encore jouable ! Je signe où pour la pétition ?_

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Ahah merci beaucoup !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Ca me fait penser à la chanson dans le petite sirène "Embrasse la". Merci pour ton commentaire, oui j'écris au jour le jour, donc je ne peux pas faire plus !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Merci je suis contente que tu aimes toujours !_

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: Mais Drago et Hermione ne sont pas un couple banal ! En effet ils ne sont pas encore prêts, mais ça va se faire petit à petit, après tout il ne reste plus que 7 chapitres après celui-ci !_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Oui on s'en fiche c'est noël ! Et puis ça fait du bien, des Dramiones un peu nœud-nœud. Je te laisse découvrir la suite tu me diras ce que tu en penses !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Merci !_

 _ **Lolotetine1596**_ _: ahah c'est le sourire de la magie de noël ça ! Merci en tout cas._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Oh merci ça me touche vraiment ! Je suis contente que ça te fasse une petite pause dans ta journée en tout cas !_

 _ **Dramione**_ _ **Love**_ _: Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Ouiii moi aussi j'adore le jeu de séduction ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas, merci !_

 _ **Cilou**_ _: Oui ça fait du bien ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas. Et en fait dans mon esprit, les Pré-au-Lard se trouve à côté de Poudlard qui est en Ecosse, or, Hermione vit à Londres d'où le transplannage mais ils ont fait quelques pas avant de disparaitre ! Voilà !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Ahah oui des chatouilles, y a que ça de vrai pour pécho ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quand Drago cessa enfin sa séance de torture, il était plus d'une heure du matin. Hermione était à bout de souffle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, était toujours allongée sur son tapis, tandis que Drago s'était assis en face de la cheminée, tout près d'Hermione. Ils ne se regardaient pas, mais chacun avait calqué sa respiration sur celle de l'autre, et tous deux avaient les yeux rivés sur la cheminée, dans laquelle les flammes crépitaient paresseusement. La quiétude s'était imposé entre eux naturellement, il ne s'agissait pas de ces silences lourds et pesants que l'on cherche à rompre à tout prix. Non, Hermione et Drago avait pénétré une bulle de sérénité qui leur apportait beaucoup de réconfort. Quand Drago prit enfin la parole, ce n'était qu'un souffle, un murmure, conscient que celle bulle ne serait pas éternelle, et désireux de la conserver autant que possible.

—Tu ferais un excellent agent secret, souffla-t-il amusé. Tu résistes à la pire des tortures.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étendirent un peu plus – si c'était possible – en un sourire amusé. Elle hocha paresseusement la tête avant de fermer les yeux.

—Mais je suis un agent secret, Malefoy, soupira-t-elle. On m'a envoyée faire un rapport sur toi, et autant te dire que je ne dresse pas un portrait élogieux de toi dedans.

Hermione entendit Drago grogner, mais cela ne suffit pas à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle était si bien, allongée sur le sol, les yeux fermés, qu'elle n'aurait changé cela pour rien au monde. La présence de Drago l'apaisait presqu'autant que les ronronnements de Pattenrond qui s'était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé.

—On ne peut dire que du bien de moi, répliqua Drago.

—Hum…

—Tu en doutes ? Et qu'est-ce que tu écrirais dans ce portrait, en admettant que tu sois vraiment agent secret ?

—J'écrirais imbus de sa personne, provocateur, cruel et adepte de la violence faite aux femmes.

—De la violence ? Le seul que j'ai cogné, c'était McLaggen, et je doute très franchement que ce soit une femme.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

—Tu viens de me faire subir une longue séance de torture, je te rappelle.

—Ah… ça… souffla Drago.

Hermione, les yeux toujours clos, le sentit bouger à côté d'elle. Elle n'ouvrit qu'un œil, juste assez longtemps pour le voir s'allonger à côté d'elle, à quelques petits centimètres. Il plaça l'un de ses bras derrière sa tête, tandis que son autre main, attrapait celle d'Hermione. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dit quelque chose, car ce contact, intime, avait un goût de l'interdit qu'aucun des deux n'aurait su s'expliquer. Les secondes défilèrent encore, et quand Drago vint caresser le dos de la main d'Hermione de son pouce, celle-ci osa demander ce qui la tracassait depuis quelques heures à présent.

—Tu ne rentres pas voir Eugénie, ce soir ? dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus détaché.

Drago fit pivoter lentement sa tête vers elle et la regarda un moment. Ses iris ardoise la fixaient avec tant d'intérêt, qu'Hermione se sentit rougir et détourner immédiatement les yeux pour les fermer à nouveau. Elle ne sut si elle voulait que Drago réponde ou non. Après tout, elle se faisait peu à peu à l'idée qu'ils étaient tous deux entrés dans un jeu de séduction, elle ne pouvait clairement plus le nier, cependant savoir qu'il avait une petite amie dérangeait Hermione au plus haut point, qui n'était pas de ces femmes à briser des ménages.

—Nous avons rompu, souffla finalement Drago en reprenant ses caresses sur la main de la jeune femme.

Hermione sentit une énorme pierre quitter son estomac. Une pierre dont elle n'avait pas conscience jusqu'à ce que celle-ci quitte définitivement son ventre. Le soulagement s'empara d'elle, et cela dut se voir, car elle fut certaine de sentir Drago sourire à côté d'elle.

—Le jour où je t'ai… poliment mise à la porte.

—Poliment ? répéta Hermione avec sarcasme. J'aurai plutôt dis brutalement.

—Oui, bon, je croyais que c'était pardonné ?

—Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que tu devrais chanter une nouvelle fois pour que je sois bien sûre.

—Certainement pas. J'espère que tu as bien profité du spectacle parce que la prochaine fois que ça se reproduira, c'est quand Severus Rogue adoptera Neville Londubat.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna sur le côté, venant placer sa main sous sa tête pour la retenir. Elle observa le visage de Drago sans retenue aucune pendant de longues secondes. Celui-ci ne semblait pas gêné et la laissa faire, profitant lui-même de la vue qu'elle lui offrait. Ses cheveux de lionne étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais, ses joues roses et son souffle court donnaient l'impression qu'elle venait de courir un marathon.

—Tu chantes très bien, sourit-elle finalement.

—Ahahah, merci Granger, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu n'es qu'une horrible peste de te moquer de celui qui s'est mis à nu devant toi.

—Je ne me moquai pas, répliqua-t-elle. Et tu as fait ça pour embêter Cormac.

—Peut-être bien que non, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Ils s'observèrent encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge d'Hermione ne sonne deux coups. Déjà deux heures du matin, s'étonna-t-elle, le temps était passé bien plus vite ici qu'aux Trois Balais.

—Je ferais mieux d'y aller, murmura Drago sans détourner les yeux. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain.

—Demain ? demanda Hermione.

—Pour décorer le manoir. Et ….

—Et ?

—Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais je vais faire venir un styliste demain, pour prendre les mesures des enfants, ils voulaient tous une nouvelle tenue, alors j'ai pensé que…

—Merci, le coupa Hermione. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

—Ouais, répondit Drago en détournant les yeux. D'ailleurs il vient aussi pour ma tenue, et j'ai réussi à convaincre Misha aussi. J'ai pensé que si jamais tu avais envie d'une robe en particulier… Enfin, c'était peut-être l'occasion d'en profiter, comme Pietro sera là…

—Pietro ?

—Le styliste.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin. Drago avait l'air d'un enfant qui attendait l'autorisation de sa mère pour faire quelque chose.

—Pourquoi pas, je n'avais rien à me mettre de toute façon.

Drago sembla soulagé et se contenta de lui sourire sincèrement. Il se redressa finalement et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Hermione le raccompagna, un peu déçue qu'il parte déjà. Quand ils furent tous deux devant la porte, ils se regardèrent un peu gêné. Hermione ignorait de quelle façon elle pouvait lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. Pourtant, ce fut de la manière la plus naturellement du monde. Drago s'empara de sa main et la porte une fois encore à ses lèvres, pour y déposer un baiser aussi doux qu'une plume. Hermione se laissa faire, sentant son cœur s'emballer. Il fallait croire que ce baise main était quelque chose qui leur était réservé à tous les deux. Leur petit truc, rien qu'à eux.

Elle soupira et se mit finalement sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser tendrement Drago sur la joue. A l'instant où ses lèvres allaient toucher sa joue, il se décala légèrement, la laissant l'embrasser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Hermione, outrée, lui adressa un regard sévère.

—Je ne suis qu'un homme, répliqua Drago en lavant les mains comme s'il plaidait coupable.

—Bonne nuit, Drago.

—Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Drago regarda sa montre d'un œil impatient. Les enfants, Hermione et Misha seraient là d'une minute à l'autre et Pietro n'était pas encore là. Cette manie qu'il avait de n'être jamais à l'heure commençait à sérieusement l'agacer, et il se surprit à penser que la prochaine fois, il changement peut-être de styliste. Les mains croisées dans le dos, Drago se remit à faire les cents pas.

Soudain, la sonnette retentit, et le sorcier pria pour qu'il s'agisse du styliste italien et non pas des enfants. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il ouvrit la porte sur Pietro qui tenait une petite mallette à la main.

Pietro était un sorcier extravagant. Ses cheveux teins en turquoise semblaient onduler au-dessus de sa tête, et à chaque fois qu'il remuait cette dernière, des petits papillons colorés s'en échappaient en silence. Il portait une robe de sorcier en velours rouge pailleté et des mocassins en cuir qui brillaient dans le noir.

—Ah Drago, excousé mon rrrretard, il se trrrouve qué Signora Parkinson faisait oune crise capillairrrre.

Son accent italien eut le don de faire sourire Drago, qui en oublia son impatience. Il suivit le styliste jusque dans le salon et laissa sa magie opérer. Pietro sortit sa baguette magique et quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de cabines d'essayage apparut, des tringles avec des centaines de robes de soirée et de smoking dans toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, un meuble à chaussures et même une table avec petits fours et différentes sortes de jus de fruit.

—Yé souis près, quand arrrrivent les pétits monstrrrres ?

Au même instant, la seconde sonnerie retentit. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce moment que choisi Pansy pour descendre le grand escalier. Drago l'observa descendre du coin de l'œil, il craignait toujours qu'elle ne loupe une marche et se fasse entraîné par son ventre. Mais elle prêtait bien attention à l'endroit où elle mettait les pieds. Elle était rayonnante, et magnifique, même avec son jean et sa marinière rouge et blanche. Quand elle fut en bas, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir.

—Ah c'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama Judith quand Drago ouvrit.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et tendit les bras vers lui. Il se baissa et la porta dans ses bras, s'écarta légèrement pour laisser entrer les autres enfants, tout aussi excités qu'elle. Hermione et Misha fermaient la marche. Judith déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago, avant d'apercevoir Pansy et de descendre pour se précipiter vers elle.

—Paaaaansy ! Tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on ait une robe de la même couleur ?

—Bien sûr, chérie, sourit Pansy en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Décidément, Judith avait fait tomber tout le monde sous son charme. Même Pansy semblait être envoutée. Les deux filles s'installèrent sur le canapé, et Judith ne perdit pas un moment pour poser ses deux petites mains potelées sur le ventre rond de Pansy.

—Elle bouge beaucoup ! s'enthousiasma Judith.

—C'est parce qu'elle est contente de te savoir ici, sourit Pansy.

Drago soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

—Dire que je croyais que j'étais son préféré, souffla-t-il avec une pointe de déception surjouée.

—A Pansy ou à Judith ?

—Aux deux, sourit Drago.

Hermione eut un petit rire, et Misha et elle, le suivirent finalement dans le grand salon, où Pietro avait déjà commencé à envoyer les garçons dans les cabines d'essayage. Il se retourna vers Hermione et lui tendit une main parfaitement manucurée.

—Enchanté, yé souis Pietrrrro !

—Hermione, sourit l'intéressée en lui serrant la main.

—Est-ce que cette charrrrmante segnorrra sait quelle robe elle veut ?

—Oh euh, marmonna Hermione en rougissant, je comptais sur vous pour me conseiller.

—Mais bien souuuur, yé vais voir ce que yé en réserrrve. Allez dans oune cabine !

Hermione s'exécuta immédiatement, non sans avoir jeté un petit regard amusé à Drago et Misha qui avaient assisté à l'échange. Une fois dans la cabine, Hermione commença à retirer son pantalon et son pull, si bien qu'elle ne se retrouva plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle se sentait ridicule, à attendre qu'on veuille bien lui donner quelques robes à essayer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Pietro passait sa tête au travers du rideau opaque et regardait Hermione sous tous les angles. Elle se sentit affreusement gênée.

—Magnifico ! Tou a oun corps dé rêve ! Avec ton teint et tes cheveux, le noirrrr serrait parrrfait. Le prrrune aussi. Tiens.

Et sans savoir d'où elles sortait, Hermione vit apparaitre trois magnifiques robes. Suspendues à une tringle qui se trouvait là, Hermione s'en approcha et fit glisser ses doigts sur les étoffes soyeuses. Ces robes étaient si belles qu'Hermione crut rêver. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Une tenue pareille lui coûterait sûrement les yeux de la tête…

* * *

 _Et voilà, on s'arrêta là, mais je suis sûre que vous devinez ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ! Rien de très transcendant dans ce chapitre, mais il faut faire avancer l'histoire du bal de noël aussi, qui approche mine de rien à grands pas. Dans le chapitre suivant, ce sera le retour de Cormac, et d'un autre personnage… Je n'en dis pas plus !_

 _Bonne soirée et à demain !_


	18. Mille et une paillettes

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end, comme toujours il est passé bien trop vite, heureusement que noël approche à grands pas. J'ai passé ma journée à emballer mes cadeaux !_

 _Je voulais savoir si l'histoire vous plaisait toujours, je sais que c'est bizarre de dire ça, mais je vois que les commentaires et les vues baisses, alors je me demandais si c'était parce que vous étiez en week-end/vacances ou si c'était de moi que venait le problème. Enfin bref !_

 _Merci à toutes les fidèles lectrices ( y a-t-il des hommes ?) qui me donnent toujours leur avis à la fin de chaque chapitre, vous êtes des perles !_

 _ **Emiliegguay**_ _: Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que c'est agréable des chapitres légers parfois !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Oui un Presque bisous haha ! Mais oui il faut attendre, il ne reste que 6 chapitres de toute façon, alors l'attente passera rapidement ! Merci en tout cas._

 _ **Dramione**_ _Love : Merci ! Le bal sera surement pour jeudi ! Il faudra être patiente d'ici là, mais merci pour ton petit mot en tout cas !_

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Oui on l'aura ! Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire !_

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Ahah oui en plus d'être beau, intelligent, charmeur, drôle il est riche. Qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime ce Drago ! Drago n'aimait pas Eugénie, donc pour lui il ne va pas si vite que cela !_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Merci je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant en tout cas !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Et oui il faut bien que ça avance un peu quand même !_

 _ **Lili Orya :**_ _Tu vas revoir ton jugement pour Cormac… ahah. Je n'en dis pas plus._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Mais non mais non, mais chapitre font tous minimum 2000 mots ! Promis ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas ! Merci !_

 _ **Saroura92**_ _: Ahah ton commentaire m'a fait trop rire !_

 _ **Cilou**_ _: Et oui ça avance, il faut bien, il ne leur reste que six chapitres pour franchir le cap, alors en avant guingan ! Mais oui il faut qu'il montre son cœur fragile, mais il est pudique notre Drago !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Hermione prit la première robe qui lui tomba dans les mains. C'était une robe bustier noire en soie, avec un jupon bien garnis qui la fit immédiatement ressembler à une danseuse. L'étoffe lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et Hermione, en se regardant dans le miroir, eut la sensation que c'était bien trop court pour ce genre d'évènement. En y repensant, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue à un bal, c'était en quatrième année avec Viktor Krum. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Jamais, à cette époque, elle n'aurait imaginé se rendre à un bal organisé par Drago Malefoy.

S'observant d'un œil critique, Hermione ne vit pas Pietro passer encore une fois la tête entre les rideaux. Quand il se mit à parler, elle sursauta violemment et manqua de tomber à la renverse.

—Ah non, non, non, s'exclama-t-il brusquement. C'est beaucoup trrrrop courrt. Yé mé souis trrrrompé. Un rrrrobe longue irrrait bien mieux. On veut dou glamourrrrr pas dou voulgair.

Il s'empara de la robe prune qu'il avait posé sur la tringle et qui semblait aussi courte que la noire qu'Hermione portait. Il ne restait donc plus que la longue robe noire qui pendait paresseusement sur son cintre de satin. Hermione se débarrassa de la robe qui n'était pas assez glamour pour Pietro, et enfila celle qui lui restait.

C'était une très jolie robe, longue et légèrement évasée à ses pieds. Contrairement à l'autre, elle n'était pas bustier, une dentelle fine et délicate recouvrait ses épaules nues et dévoilaient tout juste sa poitrine dans un joli décolleté carré. Elle était bien plus sobre, moins tape à l'œil, et Hermione se surprit à être un peu déçue. Elle ne brillerait surement pas de mille feux avec une robe pareille.

Pourtant, quand elle écarta les rideaux de ses deux mains pour se retrouver face au salon, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, complètement ébahis. Dans la lumière tamisée de la cabine, Hermione ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais à présent qu'elle se voyait dans le grand miroir installé dans le salon, elle vit sa robe scintiller de toute part. c'était comme si des milliers de petits diamants avaient été installées dans la tissu, et à présent qu'ils étaient exposés à la lumière des bougies et du grand lustre, se mettaient à briller de mille feux. La sobriété supposée de cette robe semblait avoir définitivement disparu pour laisser place à la distinction et le glamour des pierres qui rayonnaient.

Pudique et timide, Hermione se tortillait les mains d'un air coupable. Elle n'aimait pas attirer autant l'attention sur elle. Son regard croisa alors celui de Drago. Il la scrutait de ses yeux métalliques, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, la mâchoire serrée. Une ombre parcourut se pupilles, une lueur de désir que Pansy fut la seule à comprendre réellement. Cette dernière regardait son meilleur ami détailler Granger du regard, et il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle comprenne.

—Parrrrfait ! s'enthousiasme Pietro en s'approchant d'Hermione.

D'un coup de baguette magique il ajusta la robe aux quelques endroits où cela était nécessaire, et Hermione se sentit immédiatement très à l'aise dans cette tenue. Le tissu était si fluide, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être totalement nue. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, elle sourit à cette pensée.

De son côté, Drago n'avait pas les mots. Hermione était ravissante dans cette tenue, non, elle était éblouissante. Elle n'avait pas coiffé ses cheveux, n'était pas maquillée, pourtant, elle était parfaite et le bal pouvait commencer sur le champ, que peu de femmes auraient pu la concurrencer. Aucune, pour être exact. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses épaules, subtilement cachées par la dentelle de sa robe, sa gorge blanche, offerte à la vue de tous, aurait fait des envieuses, tant sa peau de pêche donnait envie d'y goûter.

Drago se sentit déglutir. Elle était parfaite, Pietro avait raison. Il était sur le point de s'approcher pour la complimenter, quand la petite Judith se précipita sur Hermione et lui sauta dans les bras.

—Tu es si belle Hermione ! On dirait une princesse.

—Oh, merci, Judith, sourit Hermione en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Je suis sûre qu'on en trouvera une plus jolie encore pour toi !

—Impossible, souffla-t-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux, celle-là est vraiment parfaite.

—Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est notre tour Judith, s'exclama Pansy.

Judith sautilla sur place et se précipita dans une cabine, tandis que Pansy prenait celle juste à côté. Les deux filles s'enfermèrent d'un même mouvement tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers le canapé pour s'y installer et assister au défilé de mode de la petite Judith. Drago, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, s'approcha lui aussi et s'installa à côté d'elle.

—Tu as déjà ton smoking ? demanda finalement Hermione.

—Pas encore, les dames d'abord, répliqua Drago avec un petit clin d'œil.

Pietro s'activait déjà autour de Pansy et Judith, comme à Hermione avant elles, il leur donna trois robes chacune. Elles étaient cependant toutes de la même couleur : un doré discret mais ravissant. Les minutes passèrent et enfin, elles sortirent toutes les deux en même temps.

Pansy était magnifique. La robe dorée très moulante qu'elle portait faisait ressortir son ventre rebondi, ainsi que la cambrure de ses reins. C'était d'ailleurs ce que l'on voyait le plus. La chute de ses reins étaient visibles de tous, car le décolleté vertigineux dans son dos rejoignait presque le haut de ses fesses. Vue de devant, Pansy avait l'air d'un ange, tant la robe paraissait sage. Hermione pensa que jamais elle n'aurait osé porter une telle robe qu'elle aurait trouvé trop sexy pour ce genre d'évènement, pourtant, elle devait admettre que Pansy était juste divine et distinguée. Sans doute était-ce son port de tête altier, son regard pénétrant ou sa moue de princesse qui lui donnaient cette allure-là.

A côté d'elle, Judith donnait l'impression d'être une véritable princesse. Sa robe était toute d'or brodée, et des milliers de paillettes faisaient scintiller sans robe à crinoline. L'or de sa robe faisait ressortir l'or de ses cheveux, si bien qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être entourée d'un halo de lumière, un halo presque divin, un halo d'ange.

—Wow, souffla Drago à côté d'Hermione, lui ôtant les mots de la bouche.

Hermione acquiesça, et se contenta d'offrir un sourire rayonnant à Judith.

—Et bien, dit-elle, tu crois que tu seras la plus belle de cette soirée.

Judith rayonnait de bonheur, tandis qu'elle tournoyait au milieu du salon, dansant avec un cavalier invisible au rythme d'une musique silencieuse.

Drago s'était levé et s'était approché de Pansy. Il avait posé une main protectrice et étrangement chaste sur le ventre de Pansy, et lui adressait un sourire charmeur.

—Je crois que jamais femme enceinte n'a paru aussi splendide.

—Charmeur, lui répliqua Pansy avec amusement.

—Je suis sérieux, Pans, tu es magnifique. Comme toujours.

—Plus que Granger ? lui répondit-elle sur un air de défi.

Drago eut un petit sourire mystérieux, avant de se pencher vers Pansy et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il s'attarda à son oreille, pour être certain que personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'entendre.

—Ah Pansy, la jalousie ne te va pas au teint.

—Tiens donc, et elle t'allait au teint, hier soir, quand tu provoquais McLaggen pour faire ton petit numéro à Hermione ?

Pansy lui adressa un sourire amusé et s'éloigna doucement de lui. Ils se fixèrent du regard de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Judith, qui tourbillonnait toujours, ne vienne percuter Pansy de plein fouet. Celle-ci manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse à Drago qui n'était pas loin, tandis que Judith se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol.

Hermione s'était levée brusquement et regardait Pansy d'un œil inquiet.

—Judith, fais attention, lui dit-elle en haussant légèrement le ton. Pansy est enceinte…

—C'est bon, souffla Pansy en se tenant le ventre. Elle n'a pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

Judith, qui s'était redressée, s'approcha de Pansy et l'enlaça doucement.

—Je suis désolée, Pansy, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne recommencerai plus.

—C'est réglé alors, sourit Drago.

La matinée continua à suivre son cours, sans que d'autre incident ne vienne gâcher la bonne ambiance qui y régnait. Quand midi sonna, tout le monde avait trouvé la tenue idéale, même Misha qui après avoir essayé dix robes, avait finalement choisi la première qu'elle avait essayé, une robe bleue nuit en velours.

—Les enfants vont commencer à avoir faim, dit Hermione en s'approchant de Drago. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

—Mais non enfin, restez, on va trouver quelque chose à manger.

—Ou à commander, s'écria Pansy à l'autre bout du salon. Drago cuisine comme un veracrasse manchot, ajouta-t-elle en direction des enfants qui se tenaient autour d'elle et qui se mirent à pouffer.

—Très drôle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Drago disparut alors dans son bureau, sans doute à la recherche d'un endroit où commander à manger, et Hermione, qui avait retrouvé son jean confortable et son pull en laine, s'approcha du canapé où était assise Pansy. Celle-ci s'écarta un petit peu pour lui faire de la place et la laisser s'installer. Le silence s'éternisa entre eux. Hermione ne savait plus si elle lui en voulait de lui avoir gâcher sa soirée avec Cormac aux Trois Balais ou si au contraire, elle devait la remercier pour la soirée qu'elle avait passé ensuite, chez elle, avec Drago.

—Tu me remercieras plus tard, dit Pansy, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Hermione la regarda d'un air qu'elle voulait surpris.

—Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait hier soir, mais Drago est rentré à plus de deux heures du matin, expliqua-t-elle, alors je me doute que vous n'avez pas passé votre soirée à enfiler des perles.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Est-ce que Pansy sous-entendait que Drago et elle avaient passé la nuit ensemble, dans le même lit ?

—Oh non, nous n'avons pas… Enfin, il est resté un peu nous avons bu du thé et… il est parti, tenta d'expliqua Hermione.

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de la regarder, surprise.

—Alors c'est pire que ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-elle.

Hermione était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais la sonnette retentit dans le salon, et Pansy se leva avec souplesse.

—Ce doit être le déjeuner, s'exclama-t-elle. Ca tombe bien, je mangerai un géant !

Et elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Hermione se leva à son tour pour l'aider à porter tout ce qu'ils s'étaient fait livrés, mais resta légèrement en retrait quand elle entendit Pansy étouffer une exclamation.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Théodore Nott se tenait là, un bouquet de cent roses au moins à la main. Pansy se tenait droite comme un i et regardait Théo comme s'il s'était agi d'un fantôme. Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, et des dizaines de questions émergèrent dans sa tête. Comme toujours cependant, nul ne pouvait percevoir le mal être de la future maman. Elle avait conservé son masque inexpressif et regardait Théodore aussi froidement que s'il avait été le livreur de pizzas.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

—Ecoute Pans', il faut que je te parle… J'ai bien réfléchi et je…

—Dégage, grogna Pansy. Dégage de là tout de suite Nott.

—Ne fais pas ça, Pansy, murmura Théodore. Je suis venu m'excuser, je me suis comporté comme le dernier des salauds, et je…

Mais nul ne put entendre la réponse, car Pansy avait claqué la porte au nez de son prétendant. Elle ferma la porte à double tour et s'adossa contre celle-ci, en fermant les yeux. Elle était terriblement pâle et une pellicule de sueur semblait perler sur son front. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de s'approcher pour lui demander si tout allait bien, Pansy s'écroula sur le sol, évanouie.

—Drago ! hurla Hermione.

Drago sortit en courant de son bureau et se précipita vers Hermione. Quand il vit qu'elle allait bien, il sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger, puis en voyant Pansy, il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa deux doigts experts sur son poignet. Hermione en déduisit qu'il devait prendre son pouls, aussi resta-t-elle légèrement en arrière. Doucement, comme si Pansy avait été faite de sucre, Drago passa un bras dans son dos et sous ses genoux pour la porte délicatement. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et commença à les gravir.

—Tu peux appeler un médicomage, Granger ? Je pense que tout va bien, mais je préfèrerai en avoir le cœur net.

—Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Je vais directement à Sainte Mangouste pour en trouver un.

Drago acquiesça et Hermione se précipita vers le porte manteau, elle enfila sa veste et transplanna sur le champ. Quand elle réapparut, elle était dans une salle d'attente vide. Enfin, presque vide. Dans un coin de la pièce, Cormac était assis et tenait son bras en écharpe. Il avait deux yeux au beurre noir, la lèvre fendue, et il lui manquait plusieurs dents. De plus, sa cheville, qu'il avait retiré de sa chaussure, était enflée et bleue.

—Cormac ? s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant sur lui. Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

Cormac leva les yeux vers Hermione et la fixa une longue seconde.

—On dirait que Malefoy n'avait pas terminé le boulot hier soir, il a su me retrouver…

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, la robe tout ça. Après celui-ci il ne reste donc plus que 6 chapitres. Le 4 et le 5 seront des chapitres du bal, le 6_ _ème_ _sera surement un épilogue, je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ! A demain pour la suite !_


	19. Menteur menteur

_Je poste ce chapitre plus court que les autres, parce que j'ai eu un souci avec mon ordi, et je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de le retoucher. De plus, je ne sais pas si ça vous le fait, mais je n'ai accès a aucune de vos reviews et je ne peux donc pas y répondre pour l'instant ! J'essaierai de le faire demain, si le site ne bug plus !_

 _EDIT: Le site refonctionne à nouveau, donc voici mes réponses à vos reviews_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter** : En effet, c'est quand même compliqué de savoir si on veut un lâche comme Nott pour son enfant. La question est : est-ce qu'il va réussir à se faire pardonner et à devenir celui qu'il doit être, un père responsable. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas , je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise !_

 _ **Dramione** **Love** : Merci je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! _

_**Saroura92** : C'est sur que si jamais Drago avait bel et bien frappé Cormac, il aurait été assez malin pour ne pas se faire chopper. _

_**Delphine03** : Ahah et oui c'est un crétin mais bon, il en fallait bien un ! _

_**Mayoune** : La question est : est-ce que Cormac dit vrai ?_

 _ **Guest** : Mystère et boule de gomme ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite !_

 _ **JudorangeHp** : La magie de noël touche tout le monde, ce serait pas cool pour Théo si Pansy pardonnait pas quand même… Mais bon, elle a la rancune tenace ! Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire !_

 _ **PamDHMG** : Ahah je ne dis rien pour Cormac, vous en saurez plus très vite ! C'est sur que Pansy mérite mieux, mais l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas…_

 _ **Lili Orya** : Tu commences à me connaître maintenant j'aime essayer de vous surprendre un peu plus à chaque fois ! Je pense que Pansy n'en a pas totalement conscience, mais elle voit bien qu'il y a rapprochement (pas seulement physique d'ailleurs, ils sont de plus en plus complices)_

 _ **Emiliegguay** : Sacré Cormac ! _

_**Swangranger** : Théodore fait de son mieux pour se rattraper, mais pas dit que Pansy accepte ses excuses, aussi plates soient-elles. Merci pour ton commentaire qui touche énormément en tout cas. _

_**Charliee3216** : Ahah comme je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai l'achat facile ! Ahah c'était pour brouiller les pistes, comme vous vouliez toutes un happy end pour Cormac, j'ai décidé d'en faire une tête de turc ! voilà voilà !_

 _ **Greatestworld** : Je suis contente que tous les personnages te plaisent et paraissant cohérents ! Et il est clair que Pansy est une femme qui assume n'importe quelle robe, enceinte ou non d'ailleurs. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !_

 _ **Leolili** : Oui ils sont tout choupinous ! Merci en tout cas !_

 _ **MBinipuce** : Je pense que tu as raison, les gens en vacances commentent moins et viennent moins lire. Merci en tout cas et je suis ravie que Pansy soit un personnage autant apprécié. _

_**Ayaka-Sly** : Merci pour toutes des reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question, quelqu'un a chanté pour moi, haha. Et je dois dire que ça a bien fonctionné !_

 _ **Miss MZT** : Merci c'est vraiment adorable ! Sacré Cormac, on se demande ce qu'il peut bien manigancé.. Merci en tout cas !_

 _ **Willeminna** : Merci beaucoup! En effet, le site bug souvent, et c'est étonnant que tu n'aies jamais vu la fiction dans l'actualité étant donné que je publie quotidiennement ! _

_En attendant bonne lecture, et bonne soirée !_

* * *

Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir Cormac. Essayait-il de lui faire comprendre que Drago avait réussi à le retrouver et lui avait cogné dessus, comme ça, sans aucune raison ? Bien sûr, ils s'étaient battus dans le bar, mais Hermione pensait que l'affaire était réglée, et avec la soirée qu'elle avait ensuite passée avec Drago, elle doutait franchement qu'il n'ait eu qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Cormac après avoir quitté Hermione. Elle observa de longues secondes les plaies de Cormac, qui avaient cependant bien l'air réel.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Drago ait fait cela. Et même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle était persuadée que Cormac venait de lui mentir là, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle se sentait un peu coupable pour la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas que son comportement ni celui de Drago, méritait que l'on mente au sujet de ce dernier.

—Je ne te crois pas, finit-elle par dire froidement en s'éloignant légèrement.

Cormac leva ses yeux gonflés dans sa direction et la regarda d'un air surpris. Elle était persuadée qu'il jouait la comédie. Jamais Drago n'aurait fait cela. D'ailleurs, en y repensant bien, quand elle l'avait vu ce matin même, il n'avait aucune blessure sur ses mains, et elle aurait mis sa baguette au feu que les coups assenés à Cormac avaient été donnés à main nue.

—Hermione, souffla Cormac, tu nies l'évidence. Tu crois que Malefoy s'est contenté de rentrer chez lui sagement après que je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure ?

—Non, répondit Hermione.

—Exactement, il m'a suivi et m'est tombé dessus par surprise, avec son pote Blaise.

Hermione jeta un regard glacial à Cormac. Il lui mentait délibérément, elle en était convaincue à présent. Parce que le seul moment où Drago aurait pu retrouver Cormac, c'était après avoir passé une partie de la nuit chez elle. Son discours ne tenait pas la route, selon lui, Drago l'aurait suivi après qu'il soit sorti des Trois Balais, c'était de la folie. Et un mensonge éhonté. Hermione posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda d'un œil inquisiteur.

—Tu as mal compris, lui dit-elle sèchement. Je ne pense pas que Malefoy se soit contenté de rentrer chez lui, parce que c'est chez moi qu'il est rentré.

Cormac ouvrit légèrement la bouche et regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux ronds. Cette expression lui donnait un air d'autant plus ridicule qu'il grimaça en haussant les sourcils et laissa s'échapper un petit couinement de douleur. Le petit sourire en coin qu'il avait affiché quand il pensait avoir pris Hermione par surprise avait disparu et à présent il la regardait d'un air horrifié.

—Alors tu couches avec Malefoy ? C'est ce que vous êtes allés faire dans les toilettes, dans mon dos, vociféra-t-il. Tu n'es qu'une sale petite…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car une infirmière, alertée par les hurlements, s'était précipitée dans la salle d'attente. Quand elle comprit qu'il n'était pas en train de crier de douleur, elle lui jeta un regard noir puis se tourna vers Hermione et lui adressa un petit sourire crispé.

—Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Miss ?

—Oui, je voulais savoir si le médicomage qui suit habituellement la grossesse de Pansy Parkinson était là.

—Suivez-moi, je vous emmène à son bureau.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Hermione était de nouveau au manoir avec le médicomage sur ses talons. Ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier et se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre de Drago où Pansy était installée. Elle avait repris connaissance, mais son teint pâle et fiévreux ne lui donnait pas bonne mine. Quand elle vit le médecin, elle jeta un regard noir à Drago.

—J'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine, s'exclama-t-elle, je vais bien, c'est ce crétin de Théodore qui m'a mise dans tous mes états.

—Allons, allons, Miss. Parkinson, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils, marmonna le guérisseur en s'approchant d'elle. Et puis, il vaut mieux vérifier si tout va bien. Si c'est le cas, je partirai et vos amis n'auront plus de soucis à se faire pour vous.

—Je me fais toujours du souci pour elle, grogna Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Mais je ne te demande rien du tout, Drago, répliqua Pansy.

—Tu vis sous mon toit, je suis responsable de toi.

—Plus pour longtemps.

Hermione les regardait alternativement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de ping-pong et que ses yeux devaient suivre la balle d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Drago et Pansy se lançaient des regards de défi. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre que tout allait bien pour la future maman, elle quitta la pièce afin de laisser un peu d'intimité au médecin et à sa patiente. Elle était sur le point de descendre les escaliers quand elle sentit la présence de Drago dans son dos. Son souffle vint percuter la base de sa nuque et elle se retourna brusquement, surprise.

—Désolé, sourit-il, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Hermione avait le cœur qui battait la chamade mais elle ignorait si c'était parce qu'il lui avait fait peur ou bien si la proximité avec Drago y était pour quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire pâle avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à descendre quelques marches.

Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui prit le bras et la força à se retourner une nouvelle fois.

—Merci, pour Pansy…

—C'est normal, répondit-elle simplement.

—Ca va ? demanda soudain Drago, inquiet. Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler à Drago de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Cormac. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait menti, et il ne savait donc à rien de demander des comptes à Drago, pourtant, elle craignait au fond d'elle que Cormac ne veuille réellement se venger, et ne dise à tout le monde que Drago était à l'origine des coups qu'il avait reçus.

—Ca va, répondit-elle faiblement.

Mais Drago ne la lâcha pas. Au lieu de cela il descendit lui aussi quelques marches et s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione. Il la surplombait légèrement, d'une marche, et il dut baisser les yeux pour mieux la regarder. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard, et Hermione se sentit irrémédiablement sombrer dans le gris de ses yeux. Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés naturellement, si bien que leur nez n'était plus qu'à quelques pauvres millimètres l'un de l'autre.

—Je… murmura Hermione qui ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait dire.

—Tu ? souffla Drago avec un sourire enjôleur.

Le cœur de Drago tambourinait dans sa poitrine, l'odeur d'Hermione, douce et subtile, l'enivrait et il se sentait chavirer. Les lèvres pleines et roses d'Hermione l'attiraient, comme un aimant et il avait la sensation que tant qu'il n'y aurait pas goûté il ne pourrait plus réfléchir correctement. Ses yeux noisette le fascinaient au point d'en perdre ses mots, d'en oublier Pansy et la petite, d'en oublier pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il n'y avait dès lors qu'Hermione et lui en haut de cet escalier. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, et frôla les lèvres d'Hermione de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure :

—Cormac…

Drago se recula subitement et le regarda horrifié. Son sourire avait disparu et il regardait à présent Hermione comme un animal blessé. Car blessé, il l'était. Il était sur le point de franchir un cap, de l'embrasser une bonne fois pour toute, et au lieu de fermer les yeux et de l'embrasser à son tour, elle avait prononcé le prénom de ce crétin de McLaggen ? S'il n'avait pas été aussi blessé, l'égo de Drago aurait volé en éclat.

—Pardon ? demanda-t-il froidement.

—Non, écoute moi, dit Hermione, paniquée et consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Drago recula encore un peu et enfonça rageusement les mains dans ses poches.

—J'attends, grogna-t-il.

—Je l'ai croisé à Sainte Mangouste, son visage était tuméfié et il avait visiblement été roué de coups, expliqua rapidement Hermione. Il a essayé de me faire croire que c'était toi qui lui étais tombé dessus avec Blaise.

Le visage de Drago se décomposa, et si Hermione n'avait pas déjà été certaine que Cormac mentait, la sincérité évidente sur l'expression de Drago aurait achevé de la convaincre. Elle le vit serrer la mâchoire tandis qu'une ombre obscurcissait ses beaux yeux clairs.

—Le connard, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Attends un peu que je l'attrape…

—Non, dit Hermione en posant une main sur le torse de Drago.

Ce contact eut le mérite de l'arrêter instantanément et de le calmer légèrement.

—Je crois qu'il sait que je l'ai percé à jour et que je sais qu'il m'a menti.

—Tu ne le crois pas ? demanda timidement Drago.

—Bien sûr que non, on était ensemble, ce soir là.

Le visage de Drago s'illumina d'un sourire et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il s'approcha de nouveau.

—Je le lui ai dit, d'ailleurs.

—Vraiment ?

Le Drago charmeur était de nouveau là. A l'intérieur de sa tête, il jubilait, trop content de savoir que Cormac était au courant qu'il avait passé la soirée avec Hermione, et non pas McLaggen, comme elle l'avait sûrement prévu au début. Il lui adressa un autre sourire en coin, terriblement craquant, et Hermione se sentit à nouveau chavirer dans sa bulle. A nouveau, comme irrémédiablement attirés, leurs visages s'approchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione sente l'odeur mentholée de l'haleine de Drago. Elle savait très bien où il voulait en venir, et elle aussi devait admettre qu'elle le désirait ardemment. Elle se demanda si, une fois cette étape franchie, leur bulle de séduction éclaterait pour n'être qu'un vieux souvenir.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore une fois sur le point de s'embrasser, Théodore se précipita en bas de l'escalier et demanda, tout essoufflé :

—Ou est-elle ?

* * *

 _Décidément, ils ne vont pas y arriver haha ! Mais c'est bien parti pour en tout cas. Le grand retour de Théo, on prie pour que Pansy lui pardonne. Quant à Cormac, j'imagine qu'il vous fait beaucoup moins de peine à présent. J'ai raison ?_


	20. Quand ça tourne au drame

_Coucou tous ! Bon alors plusieurs choses à dire ce soir ! Déjà, sachez que le site ne bug plus et que j'ai pu avoir accès à toutes vos reviews et j'ai donc répondu à celles du chapitre 18 dans le chapitre 19, mes réponses sont en ligne !_

 _De plus, on est déjà au 20_ _ème_ _chapitre, ce qui veut dire… plus que 4 chapitres ! et 4 jours avant noël accessoirement ! Je ne tiens plus en place, mais je suis triste quand on devra se quitter !_

 _Merci à vous tous de faire vivre cette histoire !_

 _ **MBinipuce:**_ _Je suis désolée ! j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçue ! Mais me voilà de retour avec un chapitre qui fait plus de 2 000 mots, comme promis !_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter:**_ _Ca s'est enfin arrange et pu accéder à toutes vos reviews ! Oui Hermione n'est pas naïve, et puis, ils n'ont plus le temps de se disputer, il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres après celui-là haha. Merci !_

 _ **Delphine03 :**_ _Mais oui c'est un gros menteur celui-là ! Pour Théo, on verra, mais elle a la rancune tenance, la Pansy !_

 _ **Guest :**_ _Théo a tout cassé, mais bon, il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop simple pour nos deux héros !_

 _ **Gouline971 :**_ _Non, Hermione n'est pas naïve, même si elle est profondément gentille, il ne fallait pas la prendre pour une pigeonne !_

 _ **Swangranger :**_ _Théo le casseur d'ambiance ! Pour Cormac, on va en apprendre un peu plus dans ce chapitre, alors bonne lecture !_

 _ **Cilou :**_ _Oui ca y est, ils ont conscience de ce qu'ils font. Hermione n'est pas une grande séductrice dans l'âme, mais elle aime bien se prêter au jeu ! Non, rien de trop facile pour Théo, mais n'oublions pas que c'est noël et le temps du pardon ! Merci, oui c'est difficile d'écrire tous les jours et je ne le ferais pas toute l'année mais ça me fait plaisir de le faire pour le mois de décembre !_

 _ **Charliee3216 :**_ _Ahah et oui Cormac n'est pas un petit agneau sans défense ! Oui FF bugue, mais visiblement ca remarche ce soir, tant mieux parce que c'est pénible pour les lecteurs mais aussi pour les auteurs !_

 _ **JudorangeHp :**_ _Hermione n'est pas bête à ce point, heureusement ! Oui ils ont enfin pris conscience de leur attirance réciproque._

 _ **PamDHMG :**_ _Ahah, bonne question pour les coups, je te laisse lire le chapitre, tu verras bien !_

 _ **Dramione Love :**_ _Théo a tout cases mais bon, il était là pour Pansy alors casser la bulle de Drago et Hermione il s'en fiche complètement haha._

 _ **Lili Orya:**_ _Oui oui on le saura, si tu lis ce chapitre ! Oui maintenant ils sont conscients de ce qu'ils font et c'est le début d'une belle histoire. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps puisque la fiction touche à sa fin !_

 _ **Emiliegguay:**_ _Ahah bonne lecture alors pour ce soir !_

 _ **Aurdreu917000:**_ _Et bien voilà, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ici ! Bienvenue ! Merci en tout cas._

 _ **Mayoune:**_ _Oui oui Cormac est un menteur ! C'est aussi simple que ça. Pour savoir qui lui a fait ça, il faut lire le chapitre ! Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Math'L :**_ _Ahah mais si ils y arriveront, mais pas tout de suite, ils font les faire attendre un peu. Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire et pour ce qui concerne McLaggen et bien… je te laisse lire ce chapitre !_

 _ **Miss MZT :**_ _Voici la suite, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise en tout cas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Théodore avait l'air vraiment inquiet, et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Drago était heureux de voir qu'il avait bien réfléchi à ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois dans l'ascenseur et que de toute évidence, il voulait revenir auprès de Pansy et de leur fille. La question était : est-ce que la future maman accepterait de pardonner le père de sa fille ? La rancune de Pansy n'était plus à prouver, et Drago se demanda si son amour pour Théo serait plus fort que son amour propre.

Malgré tout un peu agacé que Théo ne vienne les déranger alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, Drago avisa Théo du regard et lui demanda de son habituellement voix froide.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Nott ?

—Quand Pansy m'a fermé la porte au nez j'ai tambouriné dessus et une gamine m'a ouvert. Elle m'a dit que Pansy était tombée dans les pommes… Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle va bien, Drago ?

Drago le regarda de longues secondes, comme s'il jugeait Théodore digne de savoir si Pansy allait bien ou non. Il semblait décider que oui, aussi se poussa-t-il légèrement sur le côté pour le laisser passer.

—Tu n'as qu'à aller vérifier par toi-même, dit-il d'un air détaché.

Théodore sembla soulagé et se précipita dans les escaliers, les grimpant quatre à quatre. Il passa devant Hermione, puis devant Drago sans demander son reste, et se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de Drago, où était allongée Pansy. Drago ne prit pas la peine de tendre l'oreille, sa meilleure amie lui raconterait tout très bientôt, aussi n'avait-il pas besoin de jouer les commères. Et puis, son attraction pour Hermione était beaucoup plus forte que son intérêt pour Théodore Nott.

Hermione ne semblait pas l'entendre de la sorte cependant, et à présent que leur bulle d'intimité avait explosé, elle se contenta d'adresser un petit sourire à Drago et à descendre les escaliers d'un pas aérien. Enfonçant ses poings rageurs dans ses poches, Drago afficha une moue boudeuse et la suivit jusqu'au grand salon, où Misha avait réceptionné les pizzas qu'il avait commandé, et en avait distribué une part à chaque enfant.

—Tu en veux une ? demanda Hermione en tendant une part à Drago.

Celui-ci acquiesça mais ne prit pas la peine de la prendre dans ses mains et croqua directement dedans. Hermione eut un petit regard outré avant d'afficher un large sourire. En levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'empara de la main de Drago et y déposa la pizza bien à plat. Tous deux dégustèrent en silence leur part, observant les enfants confortablement installés sur tous les canapés de la pièce, qui mangeaient, parlaient et riaient dans la bonne humeur.

—Ils sont vraiment enthousiastes, murmura Hermione, les yeux brillants.

—Oui, j'ai vraiment eu une excellente idée je trouve, répliqua Drago avec un petit sourire goguenard.

Hermione leva la main pour lui asséner un petit coup sur l'épaule, mais encore une fois, il s'empara de sa main, avec un sourire triomphant et la relaissa tomber en douceur.

—Admet le Granger.

—Jamais.

—Tu veux une autre session de torture ?

Hermione parut horrifiée à l'idée de devoir encore subir ses chatouilles insoutenables. Cela arracha un petit rire à Drago.

—Plus que deux jours avant le bal, le mois de décembre est passé à toute allure, finit par lâcher Hermione, changeant volontairement de sujet.

C'était terriblement vrai, et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'était passé bon nombre de choses durant le dernier mois de l'année, mais la plus inattendue était sans doute son rapprochement avec Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais parié là-dessus, pourtant, Drago ne pouvait plus nier l'attraction qu'il y avait entre eux. Et aurait voulu que ce ne soit que de l'attraction physique, celle qui, une fois assouvie, s'en allait aussitôt, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'en était rien. Qu'il était tombé sous le charme d'Hermione, de ses courbes et de ses yeux rieurs, mais aussi, et surtout, de son intelligence, de sa douceur et de sa générosité.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago dévisageait Hermione d'un air absent, profitant de ces derniers moments avec elle. Car, une fois le bal terminé et les fêtes passées, pour quelle autre raison Hermione viendrait-elle lui rendre visite ?

Foi de Serpentard, il se promit de lui donner une raison de le revoir. Peut-être même deux ou trois. Car il était hors de question de la laisser filer.

—Quoi ? demanda Hermione en détournant le regard, les joues rosies.

Drago se sentit bête, voilà presqu'une minute qui la regardait et laissait son esprit vagabonder sur ce qui se passerait après que le bal ait eu lieu. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se reprendre et adressa un sourire charmeur à Hermione.

—J'ai hâte de te voir dans ta robe.

—Tu m'as déjà vu dedans.

—Mais j'ai hâte de te faire danser dedans, souffla-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

—Drago Malefoy danse ?

—Et il danse sacrément bien, ajouta-t-il, amusé.

—J'ai hâte de voir ça alors.

Et sans vraiment le dire, ou peut-être en le disant à mie-mot, Drago venait de faire d'Hermione sa cavalière officielle pour le bal. Assez satisfait de lui-même, il ne fut que trop heureux – et même soulager – de savoir que nul autre ne se tiendrait à son bras pour la soirée. Et les autres hommes n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir, car Drago avait bien l'intention de faire danser Hermione toute la nuit, sans que quiconque ne vienne les importuner.

Ils s'étaient encore lancés dans ce jeu de regard dont ils avaient le secret, quand la sonnette retentit un fois de plus.

—Décidément, souffla Drago, tout le monde s'est donné rendez-vous ici apparemment.

Il avala son dernier morceau de pizza et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il vit que se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Surprise par sa réaction, Hermione s'approcha, et trouva deux sorciers de la brigade d'investigation sorcière – la police magique – qui sortaient un insigne officiel.

—Drago Malefoy ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

—En effet.

—Veuillez nous suivre, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le passage à tabac de Cormac McLaggen. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous.

Le second sorcier sortit une paire de menotte magique de sa poche et s'empara des poignets de Drago, sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione. Drago se laissa faire sans broncher, mais avant de les suivre au ministère de la magie, il se tourna vers Hermione :

—Ne dis rien à Pansy, je vais régler cette histoire et je serais de retour.

—Je viens avec toi, je pourrais témoigner.

—Non, répliqua Drago. Reste avec Pansy, je paie mes avocats une fortune pour ce genre de chose. S'il te plait, Hermione.

Hermione obtempéra. Elle fit un pas en avant et déposa rapidement un baiser à la commissure de lèvres de Drago. Celui-ci parut surpris, mais afficha un petit sourire heureux, avant de se faire entraîner par les deux policiers dont la patience semblait arriver à son terme.

Plus d'une heure passa pendant laquelle Hermione se rongea les ongles, assise sur le canapé en cuir hors de prix de Drago. Elle se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer au ministère, si Drago était interrogé, ou bien s'il avait été directement mis en cellule le temps que l'affaire soit réglée. Connaissant Drago, elle savait qu'il s'était sans doute entouré des meilleurs avocats du pays, et qu'il pouvait sortir avant que la nuit tombe, mais un doute subsistait dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé Cormac aussi manipulateur que cela, et elle commençait à sentir une rage presqu'irrationnelle monter en elle, à chaque fois que la tête tuméfiée de Cormac revenait dans son esprit. Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

—Où tu vas ? demanda Judith.

—Je reviens, je dois rendre visite à quelqu'un…

—Est-ce que Drago va aller à Azkaban ? C'est Greg qui dit ça, ajouta le petite fille d'une voix triste et angoissée.

—Non, Judith, il n'ira pas à Azkaban, je te le promets.

Et Hermione passa le seuil de la porte, derrière laquelle elle transplanna. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Cormac, il fallait qu'elle lui demande des comptes. Après tout, elle était elle-même juge aux affaires familiales, et rien ne la dégoutait plus que l'injustice et les manigances d'un homme jaloux.

Elle réapparut directement devant la porte de Cormac. Elle était persuadée qu'il serait là, car avec des blessures comme les siennes, il ne s'était sûrement pas montré au ministère. Folle de rage, elle tambourina contre la porte jusqu'à ce que la poignée de porte ne tourne et que cette dernière s'ouvre sur un Cormac décontracté. Il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à se retrouver nez à nez avec Hermione, et il perdit son petit sourire quand il la vit entrer chez lui sans y être invitée.

—Hermione, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… commença-t-il.

—Ah oui ? Et bien moi je ne m'attendais pas à voir Drago embarqué par la Brigade Magique à cause de toi.

Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Cormac.

—Ah, ça y est ? Ils sont venus le chercher ? Très bien, il faudra qu'il réponde de ses actes.

—Il ne répondra de rien du tout, répliqua Hermione, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était chez moi ce soir-là et que je sais pertinemment qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher.

—Peu importe, répondit Cormac d'une voix froide. Ca ne fera pas bien dans son dossier, déjà long comme le bras. Ca lui apprendra à voler les copines des autres.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors c'était pour cela qu'il avait monté tout ce stratagème ? Pour se venger de Drago ?

—Je n'ai jamais été ta copine, Cormac, peut-être que ce serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas un égo aussi mal placé. Tu es ridicule. Et tu as tout intérêt de te rendre au ministère pour dire la vérité si tu ne veux pas que je…

—Quoi ? répliqua Cormac avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? un procès ?

—Peut-être. Ou peut-être que je ferais en sorte que tu n'aies plus de travail au ministère. Moi aussi j'ai le bras long, Cormac. Alors maintenant, tu vas au ministère et tu leur dis que Drago ne t'a pas cogné.

—Et qui m'a fait ces blessures selon toi ?

—Je ne sais pas, je me demande si tu n'es pas capable de te cogner toi-même pour en arriver à tes fins.

Cormac détourna immédiatement les yeux et serra la mâchoire. C'est alors qu'Hermione comprit qu'elle avait visé juste. Cormac s'était débrouillé pour se donner des coups lui-même. C'en était d'autant plus ridicule et décevant. Finalement, le sorcier n'avait pas tant changé depuis Poudlard. A l'époque aussi, il aimait être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde, et il n'avait pas supporté que Harry ne le prenne pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ni que Ron lui prenne sa place de poursuiveur. C'était pire que tout ce à quoi avait pensé Hermione.

—Tu es complètement malade, souffla Hermione, horrifiée.

—Il m'avait provoqué !

—Et quand on te provoque, tu réagis en te donnant des coups à toi-même ? Mais tu es un véritable cas psychiatrique, Cormac ! Un grand malade !

Hermione recula de quelques pas. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire agresser. La colère brillait au fond de ses yeux, quand la folie et peut-être la démence, habitaient ceux de Cormac.

—Va te dénoncer, Cormac, Drago ne portera pas plainte pour diffamation. Tu as déjà assez fait de dégât, fais-en sorte de les réparer si tu ne veux pas avoir de gros ennuis.

Et sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce. Elle espérait que son petit discours ferait réagir ce crétin de Cormac. Elle lui donnait deux heures pour se dénoncer, sans quoi elle se débrouillerait pour le faire emmener de force au Ministère. Après tout, elle aussi avait des relations, surtout au bureau des Aurors et elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Deux heures, c'était tout ce qu'elle lui donnait. Et deux heures, c'était bigrement long.

* * *

 _Bon voilà voilà ! J'annonce officiellement la fin de l'intervention diabolique de Cormac, qui va disparaître de la population haha ou en tout cas de cette fanfiction. Il était quand même fou au point de se frapper lui-même, heureusement qu'Hermione ne l'a pas embrassé et n'est pas sortie avec lui !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser comme toujours vos impressions, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à demain pour la suite des aventures d'Hermione et Drago !_


	21. Le retour du cafard

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voici donc de retour pour le chapitre 21 ! Ça y est, c'est l'hiver, malheureusement, il pleut chez moi, a quand la neige ? Bref ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et encore plus à ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter !_

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Cormac est un manipulateur et un crétin qui n'a pas tellement changé depuis Poudlard haha. Merci !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Il est complètement fou ce gars, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, je ne veux pas tomber dans le Cormac-bashing (quoi qu'il le mérite !) Mais non si c'est aussi simple que ça ! Pansy le fera ramer, c'est pas une fille facile et elle en a bavé quand même._

 _ **Saroura92**_ _: Pas touche à Granger haha. En parlant de Rita…_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Les bisous arrivent, c'est promis, j'aime bien vous faire languir un peu ! Voici la suite !_

 _ **Emiliegguay**_ _: Et oui, fou jusqu'au bout ! Mais au moins, ça a le mérite de rapprocher Drago et Hermione !_

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: Mais oui tu as le droit ! Je comprends tout à fait, le froid c'est vraiment nul ! Heureusement que Noël est là pour relever le niveau !_

 _ **Mayoune**_ _: Oui c'est un imbécile, McLaggen ! Mais tout est bien qui finit bien, promis !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: Merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Moi aussi j'aime bien Drago comme ça !_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Mais non, il ne fait pas de peine, c'est un manipulateur, voilà tout. Et oui, tout ça grâce à Pansy ! Pour ce qui est de Théodore, je te laisse lire le chapitre pour savoir ce quoi il en retourne._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Oui toujours aussi bête ce Cormac ! Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Oui il faut être un peu bête, mais après tout, bête, il l'est Cormac !_

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Mais oui la magie de noël va enfin faire des miracles ! Il serait temps à 4 chapitres de la fin !_

 _ **Dramione Love**_ _: Mais oui ça va le faire pour Drago, tu verras ! Je te laisse découvrir ça, bonne lecture !_

 _ **DelfineNotPadFoot**_ _: Merci, je suis ravie que tu prennes le train en route et que l'histoire te plaise, en tout cas. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, n'hésite pas à me le dire !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oui Cormac n'est pas une lumière, ça c'est clair ! Hermione va régler ça en un rien de temps. Merci à toi pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Miss MZT**_ _: Tu as bien fait, avec un compte, tu vas pouvoir suivre les publications de tes auteurs favoris ! Merci pour ton message en tout cas !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago était assis dans la pièce où avait eu lieu son interrogatoire. Il affichait une mine impassible, et avait posé ses mains sur la table devant lui, les doigts joints, dans l'attitude sereine et paisible, de l'homme innocent qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Quiconque se serait trouvé là à sa place, même innocent, aurait pu se sentir mal à l'aise, aurait sué à grosses gouttes et aurait tout fait pour clamer son innocence. Mais pas Drago. La tête haute, il avait répondu à chacune des questions avec le moins de mot possible, et avait laissé ses avocats faire le reste. Il ne craignait pas d'aller à Azkaban. En réalité, la seule chose qui le peinait c'était de passer du temps ici, au lieu d'être chez lui, près de Pansy, près d'Hermione. Il avait entendu les policiers magiques évoquer une mise en cellule prolongée de plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours, le temps que la lumière soit faite sur cette affaire. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de rentrer à temps pour le bal de Noël, de rentrer à temps pour voir Hermione dans sa magnifique robe, pour voir Judith tourbillonner au milieu de la pièce et tous les orphelins ouvrirent leurs cadeaux de noël.

Mais ses avocats avaient finalement trouvé une faille dans toute cette histoire, et Drago ne fut pas retenu trop longtemps. Moins de quatre heures plus tard, il se trouvait dans le grand atrium du ministère de la magie, un petit sourire satisfait au bout des lèvres. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur Rita Skeeter qui, munie de sa célèbre Plume à Papotte, s'approcha de lui, un peu trop près à son goût, et l'interpela de sa voix grinçante.

—Mr. Malefoy ?

—Mrs. Skeeter, grogna Drago qui avait perdu tout sourire. Vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous accorder une interview qui, de toute façon, paraîtra tout de même dans la Gazette demain matin.

—Ah, Drao, je peux vous appeler Drago ? Vous êtes égal à vous-même. Est-ce vrai ce que l'on dit ? Vous avez été reconnu maladivement violent par le médicomage du Ministère ?

—Absolument pas, ma chère Rita. Pas plus que vous n'avez été reconnue meilleure journaliste de l'année.

Skeeter parut outrée par les dire de Drago mais surement pas assez pour prendre le large. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, de manière si invasive que Drago sentit ton odeur poussiéreuse et outrageusement épicée. S'il n'avait pas été un gentleman, Drago lui aurait sans doute fait remarquer à quel point son odeur était désagréable.

—Voulez-vous nous parler du bal que vous organisez pour Noël ? Les rumeurs disent que vous avez coopéré avec Hermione Granger, sans doute pour vous attirer la sympathie de la communauté née-moldue ?

—Il n'y pas de communauté née-moldue, seulement la communauté sorcière, Mrs. Skeeter. Mais si vous voulez que nous parlions du bal, sachez qu'il a été organisé sur la base d'une bonne action, qui consiste à ce que tous les invités participent au noël des enfants de la Maison des Orphelins, l'association créée par Miss. Granger.

—Vous essayez tant bien que mal de redorer votre réputation, Mr. Malefoy ? Pensez-vous que cela suffira à faire oublier que votre père était un mangemort assassin et votre mère une faible d'esprit ?

Drago, qui avait fait quelques pas en avant pour se détacher de ce parasite de Skeeter, s'arrêta subitement et fit volte-face. Il ne souriait plus et ne jouait visiblement plus au petit jeu de Skeeter qui consistait à s'envoyer des piques. Que l'on critique sa propre personne, sa réputation ou encore sa façon d'être, c'était une chose, mais il était hors de question qu'on s'attaque à sa famille, encore moins à sa mère décédée.

Comme c'était arrivé quand Hermione avait coupé les roses de noël, Drago sentit la chaleur et la colère monter en lui. C'était comme s'il ne se contrôlait plus, comme s'il ne répondait plus de ses actes. Il s'approcha d'un pas dangereux de Rita qui perdit son sourire faussement enjoué et détourna les yeux quand son regard croisa celui, furibond, de son interlocuteur.

—Ne vous aviez, jamais plus, de parler de ma mère, Skeeter. Et il serait dans votre intérêt que rien sur elle ne paraisse dans le torchon qui vous sert de journal.

—Vous me menacez, Drago ?

—Otez-vous de mon chemin avant que je ne vous piétine.

—DRAGO !

La voix familière qui venait de crier son nom eut le mérite de faire redescendre immédiatement la colère qui était montée en Drago. Celui-ci se retourna et ne fut que trop heureux de voir Hermione se jeter dans ses bras. Elle était essoufflée, et avait les joues encore roses, mais elle était ravissante, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de refermer ses bras autour d'elle et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

—Ils t'ont laissé sortir ? Alors ça a marché, s'exclama-t-elle.

—Qu'est-ce qui a marché, demanda Drago, curieux.

—Je suis allée remettre les pendules à l'heure chez Cormac, et je crois qu'il est venu s'expliquer avec la brigade. Figure-toi qu'il s'est donné des coups tout seul pour faire croire que c'était toi.

Drago eut un petit sourire amusé, à l'idée d'imaginer Hermione, aussi petite et frêle qu'elle était, menacer Cormac de tout un tas de tortures s'il ne venait pas se dénoncer à la police. En y réfléchissant, il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de McLaggen, mais il était bien heureux que ce soit sur lui que ce soit tombé. Il ne méritait que ça, ce crétin.

Hermione s'écarta légèrement de Drago quand son regard croisa celui de Skeeter. Celle-ci écrivait frénétiquement sur son parchemin, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres au rouge à lèvres écaillé. On avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui annoncer le scoop du siècle.

—Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ? demanda Hermione froidement.

Elle s'approcha et lut par-dessus son épaule. Skeeter était tellement passionnée par ce qu'elle écrivait, qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'Hermione et Drago lisaient tous les deux chacune des lignes qu'elle était en train d'écrire.

« Il semblerait que Noël est véritablement une période de miracles. Alors qu'il avait été arrêté pour avoir frappé en bande organisée ce pauvre Cormac McLaggen – qui a, semble-t-il, perdu le peu de neurones qui lui restaient – il semblerait que Drago Malefoy ait trouvé l'amour dans les bras de Hermione Granger, célèbre pour avoir été l'une des larbins de Harry Potter.

Le couple naissant, aussi ridicule que névrosé, s'est formé alors que Malefoy tentait dans une tentative désespérée de redorer le blason de sa famille, et que Granger, n'avait d'autre ambition que celle d'offrir des cadeaux un peu moins miteux que les années précédentes, aux orphelins de son association… »

—Je n'essaie de pas de redorer le blason de ma famille, s'exclama Drago.

—Et mes cadeaux pour les orphelins ne sont pas miteux, renchérit Hermione.

Skeeter leva les yeux et laissa sa plume écrire à sa place. Hermione put y lire :

« Si les deux jeunes gens nient l'évidence, ils ne semblent pas réfractaires à l'idée d'être qualifiés de couple dans la presse sorcière… »

—Ca suffit ! grogna Drago en s'empara du parchemin et en le froissant d'une main. Dégagez avant que je ne perde patience. Viens Hermione, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Drago prit le coude d'Hermione et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à la sortie du Ministère. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue moldue, il se retourna vers elle et lui jeta un peu coup d'œil en coin.

—Alors tu es allée menacer McLaggen, pour moi ?

—Pas pour toi, répliqua Hermione, pour la justice ! Tu ne pouvais pas être arrêté alors que tu n'avais rien fait.

Drago la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin qui le rendait terriblement séduisant. Il avait l'air tellement décontracté quand ils étaient ensemble, ses cheveux blonds légèrement ébouriffés, ses yeux rieurs et sa bouche souriante. Il était loin de celui qu'elle avait connu autrefois à Poudlard, et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle tombait irrésistiblement sous son charme.

—Rentrons, finit-elle par dire, les enfants t'attendent.

Quand ils transplannèrent au manoir, Drago ne s'attendait pas à recevoir les coups de poing nombreux et violents d'une Pansy Parkinson en colère. Elle cognait sur son épaule de manière compulsive et l'insultait à moitié.

—Tu n'es qu'une petit con, Drago Malefoy, tu es arrêté par la police, et je l'apprends de la bouche de Judith ? Mais pour qui tu te prends, espèce de petit…

—Doucement, Pansy, tu vas te fatiguer, pense à la petite. Ça ne servait à rien de t'inquiéter, je suis partie moins de cinq heures, s'exclama Drago sur un ton d'excuse.

Pansy arrêta de frapper et enlaça Drago tendrement. C'était à se demander si cette fille n'avait pas une double personnalité. Drago l'entraîna doucement et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un air inquiet, tandis qu'il posait une main légère sur son ventre. A chaque fois qu'il faisait cela Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Elle trouvait ce geste terriblement intime, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle-même, si elle venait à tomber enceinte, laisserait Ron ou Harry toucher son ventre de la sorte. Mais la relation qui unissait Drago à Pansy était bien plus charnelle, fusionnelle, dans le sens pudique et platonique du terme, que celle qu'Hermione avait avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

—Où est Théo ? finit par demander Drago pour changer de sujet.

Pansy devint subitement toute rouge et se mit à marmonner.

—Il est parti, nous avons discuté, et… Enfin, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Il a l'air sincère, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

—Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

—Laisser le temps au temps. Je lui ai proposé de venir au bal, nous verrons comment il se comporte en société. Nous savons toi et moi que Théo a toujours eu du mal à nous assumer aux yeux du monde, alors ce sera l'occasion ou jamais pour lui de faire ses preuves.

—Excellente idée, Pans, s'enthousiasma Drago. Tu as raison, il faut qu'il prouve qu'il vous mérite toutes les deux.

Hermione eut un petit sourire quand elle vit que Pansy était contente que Drago approuve sa démarche. Elle s'approcha à son tour et prit place à côté de Misha. Elle culpabilisait un peu de l'avoir laissé toute seule presque toute la journée, mais la vieille sorcière ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et affichait son éternel air serein.

—Nous allons y aller, dit-elle finalement. Les enfants doivent encore se doucher et se coucher tôt pour le bal, après demain.

—Oui, rentrons.

—Tu peux rester, Hermione, on peut se débrouiller sans toi. Sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr.

Hermione eut un petit sourire amusé, tandis que Misha affichait une mine d'excuse.

—Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, au moins.

Hermione se leva, tandis que Misha tapait dans ses mains pour rassembler tous les enfants. Ceux-ci, habitués à cette façon de faire, se rassemblèrent immédiatement autour d'elle.

—Allons-y les enfants.

Misha passa la première et Hermione ferma la marche, en tenant la petite main de Judith. La petite troupe se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et Hermione les embrassa tous un à un avant de fermer la porte sur le dernier d'entre eux. Quand elle se retrouva seule, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite gêne. Qu'allait-elle faire, ici, alors que Pansy était là et que Drago ne lui avait même pas proposé de rester.

—Hermione, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Hermione se retourna brusquement et tomba à nouveau nez à nez avec Drago. Celui-ci avait son éternel sourire en coin. Il s'empara vivement de sa main et se mit à caresser l'intérieur de sa paume avec son pouce. Un contact qui eut le mérite d'électriser Hermione.

—Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on aille dîner.

Hermione le regarda de longues secondes avant de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant.

—Avec plaisir, souffla-t-elle. J'aimerai bien manger encore des fruits de mer.

* * *

 _Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Drago est sorti du ministère, petite apparition de Rita Skeeter, et Pansy va laisser une chance à Théo de faire ses preuves, en espérant qu'il la saisisse et ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous l'aurez deviné, dans le prochain aura lieu le dîner avec Hermione et Drago ainsi que le début du bal !_

 _Je suis un peu triste de voir que la fiction touche à sa fin, j'ai adoré écrire quotidiennement pour vous, c'est un challenge qui me fait me donner à fond, et m'oblige à garder une certaine gymnastique. Mon plus gros défaut était la procrastination, ça me permet de repousser toujours un peu plus mes limites !_

 _Enfin bref. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dit à demain pour la suite de cette histoire !_


	22. Ce que veut l'autre

_L'avant-avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Ca me fait tout drôle, dis donc ! Je vous l'annonce, c'est un chapitre Dramione par excellence, mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez haha. on a explosé les records de vues pour le chapitre précédent, alors merci !_

 _Et merci à tous ceux qui commentent, aussi régulièrement, vous êtes des anges, mes petits lutins de noël !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Oui tout est bien qui va finir bien ! Il fallait bien que Skeeter mette son grain de sel, après tout Malefoy et Granger ensemble, c'est un bon potin de Plume à Papotter ça !_

 _ **Dramione Love**_ _: Merci beaucoup, voici la suite !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: Oui c'est trop mignon, mais Drago est la mignonitude incarné, il faut bien le dire. Merci en tout cas._

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: Hermione elle est déjà chez elle au Manoir haha. Non, Hermione elle veut des huîtres, non mais oh ! Voici la suite, le bal arrive bientôt._

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Tout est bien qui finit bien finalement ! merci pour tes commentaires aussi réguliers en tout cas !_

 _ **DelgineNotPadfoot**_ _:Il fallait bien une Skeeter pour pimenter tout ça ! Merci pour ton commentaire ça me touche et je suis ravie que ça te plaise._

 _ **Jessvivien**_ _: Ahah tu arrives au meilleur moment alors ! Bienvenue par ici ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas, la fin ne tardera pas à arriver, malheureusement !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Merci, voici la suite !_

 _ **Leolili**_ _: je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Voici le dîner tant attendu !_

 _ **Cilou**_ _: Mais ce n'est pas grave, nul n'est obligé de commenter tous les jours. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant en tout cas ! Merci et ça me touche vraiment ton commentaire, parce que je mets tout mon cœur dans cette fiction de noël._

 _ **Fan de Twilight**_ _: Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite quant à Theo et Pansy… on verra ça !_

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Aaaah Rita est toujours dans les cœurs à ce que je vois haha. Mais si c'est déjà bientôt la fin, plus que deux petits chapitres après celui-ci, et puis il sera temps de se dire aurevoir !_

 _ **Emiliegguay**_ _:Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !_

 _ **Lilie**_ _: Bienvenue alors et merci de prendre le train en route ! J'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'à la toute fin !_

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Oooh quelle chance, j'espère qu'il ne fait pas trop froid à Londres ! Merci en tout cas et je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant._

 _ **Lili Orya**_ _: Merci à vous, de la faire vivre en commentant aussi régulièrement !_

 _ **Saroura92**_ _: Rita n'a peur de rien, mais Hermione non plus il faut dire haha. Merci pour ton commentaire, voici la suite !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

—Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour pourquoi tu as si peur des crevettes, s'exclama Hermione en riant aux éclats.

Elle tenait une crevette dans sa main et l'approchait dangereusement de Drago. Celui-ci affichait une mine effrayée, légèrement sur-jouée, mais reculait subrepticement à chaque fois que la crevette avançait d'un centimètre dans sa direction. Hermione se moquait ouvertement de lui, et les clients autour d'eux leur jetaient des petits regards amusés, mais Drago, lui, ne voyait qu'elle.

Il ne voyait que son sourire rayonnant, et le bout de sa langue qui glissait entre ses dents à chaque fois qu'elle riait, il ne voyait que ses yeux brillants et bordés de longs cils bruns. Il ne voyait que sa chevelure remontée en un chignon difforme au-dessus de sa teinte, son teint de pêche et ses joues rosies par les deux verres de blanc qu'elle avait bu. Il ne voyait plus la crevette, seulement Hermione.

—Je n'ai pas peur des crevettes, je ne les aime pas c'est tout, finit-il par répliquer avec un sourire en coin. Je les trouve laide et ridiculement roses. Et puis ça n'a aucun goût.

—Tu devrais peut-être goûter à nouveau, suggéra Hermione. Tu n'as pas dû en manger des bonnes. Je te jure que c'est délicieux.

—Hors de question, je te les laisse. Et en échange, tu n'as qu'à me laisser les huîtres.

—Ah non, j'adore les huîtres !

—C'est ça le problème avec toi, Granger, tu aimes tout. Les huîtres, les crevettes, les coquillages, les langoustes, les crabes. Et tu ne me laisses rien du tout.

Hermione s'offusqua et avala la crevette avec laquelle elle avait menacé Drago. D'un air boudeur, elle plongea la main dans le plateau de fruit de mer et en sortit une huître. Joueur, Drago s'empara de l'huître qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et l'avala tout rond, sans lui laisser une chance de se battre pour le pauvre mollusque. Il n'avait pas vu qu'au passage, il avait allègrement coupé le doigt d'Hermione qui commença bientôt à saigner abondamment.

—Tu n'es qu'une brute, lui murmura Hermione en entourant sa serviette autour de son doigt sanguinolent. Où est le Drago gentleman que j'avais cru apercevoir en ce début de dîner ?

Drago se leva et s'approcha doucement d'Hermione. Il s'empara délicatement de sa main et défit la serviette qui était tout autour. Il ne riait plus, une barre d'inquiétude entravait son front. Hermione avait déjà cette expression, notamment lorsque Pansy était dans les parages et qu'il s'inquiétait en permanence de son bien-être.

—Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

En sentant les mains chaudes de Drago autour de ses doigts, Hermione sentit une vague de frissons la parcourir. Cela semblait devenir une habitude, à chaque fois qu'elle entrait en contact direct avec Drago, son corps ne pouvaient s'empêcher de réagir, et se sentait comme électrisé. Délicatement, Drago fit glisser le doigt d'Hermione entre ses mains pour en ausculter la blessure.

—Ce n'est pas bien méchant, répondit finalement Hermione en levant les yeux vers Drago. J'ai vu pire…

—J'imagine. Laisse-moi faire, je vais te soigner.

Drago s'agenouilla auprès d'Hermione et tenta de sortir discrètement sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il était sur le point de la soigner lorsqu'une hors d'applaudissements retenti subitement dans le restaurant. Surpris, Drago regarda autour de lui, et réalisa que tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux, et que la salve d'applaudissement leur était entièrement réservée.

Hermione vira au rouge tandis que Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

—Ils pensent que tu me demandes ma main, souffla Hermione qui était à présent rouge comme une pivoine.

Drago mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, et lorsque les mots d'Hermione atteignirent enfin son cerveau, il se leva brusquement et se mit à éclater de rire. En le voyant faire, Hermione se mit à rire elle aussi. La situation aurait pu être gênant, mais pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, Drago l'avait dédramatisée en un simple éclat de rire. Il se retourna vers l'assemblée qui les regardait et leva les mains en l'air pour leur demander de cesser d'applaudir.

—Je crois qu'il y a erreur, messieurs, dames. Je n'ai pas demandé sa main à la jeune femme qui est ici. Pour tout vous dire, je ne l'ai encore jamais embrassée.

Des rires éclatèrent ici et là dans la salle de restaurant, et Hermione se sentit à nouveau un peu gênée. Mais le charisme de Drago et son sang-froid légendèrent suffirent calmer l'imagination des clients alentours, et bientôt, chacun retourna à son plat et à ses propres discussions. Drago en profita pour soigner le doigt d'Hermione. Une fois que la plaie ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, Drago porta le dit-doigt à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser.

—Pourquoi tu embrasses aussi souvent mes mains, finit par demander Hermione dans un murmure rendu rauque par l'excitation.

C'était une question qu'elle se posait depuis quelques temps déjà, et il semblait que Drago avait pris cette habitude lorsqu'il était avec Hermione. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais curieuse comme elle l'était, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Drago eut un petit sourire en coin ainsi qu'un haussement d'épaules. Si Hermione ne le commençait pas à le connaître, elle aurait dit qu'il avait l'air gêné.

—Je les trouve particulièrement délicates, répondit-il d'un air détaché. Et c'est la seule partie de ton corps que j'ose embrasser aussi chastement.

La fin de sa phrase fit frissonner Hermione une nouvelle fois, jusque dans le creux de son estomac. Le sourire charmeur, séducteur et presque lascif qu'avait affiché Drago pour la prononcer avait suffi à rendre cette phrase tout à fait déplacée.

Hermione ne répondit rien et le reste du repas se passa aussi bien qu'ils avaient pu l'espérer. Quand vint le moment de l'addition, Drago insista une nouvelle fois pour régler la note, et Hermione se promit de lui rendre la pareille le plus vite possible. Quand ils sortirent enfin du restaurant, il s'était remis à neigé, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux et de tirer la langue. C'était une chose qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle adorait sentir les flocons de neige se déposer en toute légèreté sur sa langue brûlante.

Et Drago ne put s'empêcher, à cet instant précis, de la trouver ravissante. Non, mieux encore, parfaite. Sans attendre qu'elle ne baisse les yeux, sans prévenir, sans même prononcer le moindre mot, il s'approcha d'elle de son pas conquérant et enlaça sa taille fine et fragile de ses bras cajoleurs. Il attendit qu'Hermione, prise par surprise, ne baisse les yeux, pour déposer un baiser plein de désir sur ses lèvres chaudes et encore aromatisées à la framboise, qu'elle avait mangé en sorbet quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce baiser avait un goût d'interdit, un goût d'inédit. Hermione, inconsciemment, se l'était imaginée de nombreuses fois, mais jamais elle n'avait pu coller à la réalité. L'haleine mentholée de Drago l'envahit immédiatement, tandis que leurs deux langues se mettaient à danser en rythme. C'était délicieux, c'était addictif, mais pis encore, c'était empli de désire et bien loin de la pudeur ou de la chasteté. Les mains de Drago remonter dans son dos, tandis que les mains d'Hermione glissaient inlassablement dans les cheveux dorés du sorcier.

Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, et avant même qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Drago les fit transplanner dans sa chambre, au manoir.

—Pansy… murmura Hermione en reconnaissant les lieux.

—Chez sa mère pour la nuit, répliqua Drago.

Et ce fut la clé pour qu'Hermione se sente enfin à l'aise dans cette chambre. Petit à petit, les vêtements se mirent à joncher le sol, et leurs corps s'enroulèrent dans les draps de flanelle. Si on avait dit à Hermione qu'elle finirait dans les bras de Drago Malefoy cette nuit-là, elle n'aurait pas parié dessus. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où cela la mènerait, elle ne savait pas ce que Drago attendait d'elle. Est-ce que c'était l'histoire d'une nuit ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer, car elle-même ignorait totalement ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment.

Mais ses questionnements s'envolèrent rapidement, et dans le calme de la nuit, leurs deux corps ne firent plus qu'un, de trop nombreuses fois pour les compter. Quand Hermione s'endormit enfin, le jour s'était déjà levé et le soleil avait commencé sa course dans le ciel bleu pâle de l'hiver.

Drago tarda à s'endormir. Le cœur battant, il observa Hermione sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Elle avait l'air si paisible, si jeune quand elle n'était pas harassée par les problèmes du quotidien. Elle était plus ravissante que jamais. Et alors, Drago comprit. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une nuit, ni d'un matin. Il comprit, qu'il voulait la voir s'endormir de nombreuses fois encore, même s'il ignorait jusqu'où cela les mènerait. Son cœur se pinça à l'idée qu'Hermione ne voulait peut-être pas la même chose.

La nuit avait été longue et mouvementée, et Hermione et Drago dormirent de longues heures. Jusqu'à être réveillés par la voix chantante et moqueuse de Pansy qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les regardait d'un œil critique.

—Debout, mauvaise troupe, le bal commence dans une heure et demie !

Hermione se redressa brusquement, ne sachant plus vraiment où elle se trouvait. Elle fut surprise de voir Pansy face à elle, et plus encore de trouver Drago dans le même lit. Quand la soirée lui revint en mémoire, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Voilà, songea-t-elle, si jamais il voulait oublier cette nuit, c'était fichu, Pansy le leur rappellerait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

—Une heure et demie ? répéta Hermione incrédule. Mais comment est-ce possible…

—Ah, ça c'est votre problème, allez debout les belles au bois dormant, vous devez vous habiller et être prêts pour accueillir les premiers invités.

—Dégage Pans, on sait ce qu'on doit faire.

—C'est ça, ouais, répliqua Pansy. Et moi je sais que vous n'avez pas pris le thé cette nuit.

Drago ne comprit pas l'allusion dans sa phrase, mais Hermione, elle, se sentit rougir. C'était à croire que Pansy avait vu clair dans leur jeu avant eux. Drago sortit du lit, complètement nu et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain sans dire un mot. Il ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise Hermione et lui laisser la possibilité de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de ne plus jamais mentionner cette nuit-là. Il savait au fond de lui que cela lui ferait terriblement mal, mais il ne voulait pas être celui qui ferait le premier pas et creusement sa propre tombe.

Hermione, le regarda s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et, confuse, prit ses affaires. Elle enfila son jean et son pull sans un mot et quitta la pièce, déçue que Drago ne lui ait pas adressé un seul regard. Pansy l'attendait dehors.

—Pietro t'attend pour te coiffer et t'habiller.

—Merci, grogna Hermione.

—Eh, Granger ? l'interpela Pansy alors qu'Hermione lui tournait déjà le dos.

—Quoi ?

—Eblouie le, souffla Pansy avec un air doux et sincère qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit sourire, et se rendit jusqu'à la pièce qui lui était destinée pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Pietro était déjà là, et quand il la vit entrer, il se rua sur elle avec son éternel extravagance et son accent italien.

—Herrrrmione, s'exclama-t-il, tou es trrres en rrretard. Viens parrr là.

Il attira Hermione sous les grands projecteurs qu'il avait installé de part et d'autre de la pièce.

—Tou as les cheveux en pagaille ! Et … madre mia ! Mais tou né t'es pas démaquillée avant de té coucher !

Il avait mis sa main sur la bouche d'un air si mélodramatique qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

—Je suis désolée, Pietro, j'espère que vous pourrez minimiser les dégâts.

—Teuteuteu, répliqua Pietro avec un petit air hautain, Pietro ne minimise pas les dégats, il fait dé l'art et tou es son chef d'œuvre.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions, même si je crains de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Mais il fallait bien que leur histoire avance et en tant qu'adultes responsables, j'ai trouvé cohérent, qu'après toute cette tension, ils terminent la nuit ensemble. J'espère que vous trouverez ça logique et cohérent._

 _Pourtant, on reste dans le questionnement, car ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sait vraiment ce qu'attend l'autre, et ils craignent de se sentir un peu bête si l'autre leur annonce que ce n'était rien d'important et qu'il vaut mieux oublier cette nuit là !_

 _Enfin voilà, j'ai hâte de lire tous vos commentaires ! en attendant je vous dis à demain, pour l'avant dernier chapitre, et le bal tant attendu !_


	23. Le grand soir

_Oulala je suis un peu triste de poster ce chapitre qui est l'avant dernier, mais d'un côté, ravie d'avoir pu partager cette histoire avec vous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

 _Ce soir c'est le grand soir, c'est le soir du bal ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, mais je ne me suis pas vraiment étendue sur le bal lui-même, plutôt sur la relation Dramione et j'espère que cela vous conviendra, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !_

 _Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter, je vous aime vous savez ?_

 _ **Delphine03**_ _: Et oui ça y est, il était temps en même temps c'est bientôt la fin !_

 _ **Gouline971**_ _: Je suis désolée si j'ai été un peu trop vite en besogne mais je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu quand même, merci !_

 _ **Miss MZT**_ _: Merciii !_

 _ **Charliee3216**_ _: Il fallait bien détendre un peu l'atmosphère haha. Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Astoria Mickealson**_ _: Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies posté un commentaire, même si ce n'est pas à chaque chapitre, l'important pour moi c'est que vous laissiez une petite trace de votre passage ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui me touche vraiment, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé cette fiction._

 _ **PamDHMG**_ _: Mais si c'est déjà le 23eme chapitre ! Il fallait bien que cela se termine un jour, et puis 24 chapitres c'est déjà pas mal ! Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Merci je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ! Voici la suite._

 _ **Flo29jmbPotter**_ _: Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Oui c'est pas trop tôt, il fallait bien accélérer tout ça, sinon à ce rythme, cette histoire n'aurait pas été un Dramione haha. Et oui c'est bientôt la fin, il fallait bien que cela arrive ! 23 jours que nous nous retrouvons tous les jours quand même !_

 _ **Saroura92**_ _: Ahah oui elle aurait pu se démaquiller quand même !_

 _ **Swangranger**_ _: ton commentaire m'a fait trop rire haha. Merci en tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour donner l'ambiance magique et de noël à cette fiction et je suis ravie que vous la ressentiez ! Merci à toi !_

 _ **Lili**_ _ **Orya**_ _: Mais oui, à cœur vaillant rien n'est impossible._

 _ **Greatestworld**_ _: Ils ont mis le temps, mais les voilà sur le bon chemin ! Pansy c'est la fille sans gêne par excellence haha. Elle se range aussi du côté de Drago parce qu'elle sait que son bonheur est dans les bras d'Hermione ! Merci pour ton commentaire, moi aussi je suis triste que ça se termine, mais c'était un calendrier de l'avent ce qui signifie que c'est bientôt noël !_

 _ **Fan de Twilight :**_ _Félicitations pour ton concours je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! C'est une super nouvelle à quelques jours de noël, tu pourras fêter ça ! Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !_

 _ **Dramione Love**_ _: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Le bal arrive, voici la suite !_

 _ **Emiliegguay**_ _: Moi aussi j'adore Pietro haha ! Merci !_

 _ **MBinipuce**_ _: Merci ! Oui ça progresse, il était temps parce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci ! Je continuerai d'écrire, mais je pense me lancer dans une fiction longue avec un Drago beaucoup plus dark, enfin je vous tiendrai au courant !_

 _ **Ayaka-Sly**_ _: Merci de prendre le temps de commenter chaque chapitre, c'est adorable ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise, et que tu aimes les personnages ! Je suis ravie que vous ayez tous trouvé cela cohérent, parce que je craignais qu'on me dise que je sois allée trop vite ! Bref, merci en tout cas ! Et non pas de Viktor Krum haha, mais un italien du nom de Pietro !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Pietro mit plus d'une heure à faire d'Hermione « son chef d'œuvre ». Il lui demanda d'enfiler sa robe et de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui pivotait sur lui-même pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses cheveux de ses mains expertes. Hermione crut d'abord qu'il allait lui faire un chignon, comme elle avait l'habitude d'en voir dans ces soirées mondaines, mais comme toujours, le styliste italien avec des idées bien arrêtées.

—Les chignons, c'est pourrrr les filles classico, et tou n'es pas classico, s'exclama-t-il en tournant autour d'elle et en ajustant ses cheveux.

Hermione n'ajouta rien et le laissa faire. Il avait pris soin de cacher les miroirs alentours, si bien qu'elle ne put pas se voir avant qu'il n'en ait terminé avec elle. Très à l'aise avec lui, Hermione donna à Pietro son entière confiance pour faire en sorte qu'elle éblouisse l'assemblée. Et puis, après tout, tant qu'elle était dans cette pièce avec Pietro, elle n'avait pas à affronter le monde, à affronter Drago. Son cœur se serra à cette idée, elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, et s'il voulait toujours qu'elle lui accorde sa première danse.

—J'ai rarement vou des cheveux aussi sauvages, grogna Pietro en abusant d'épingle et de laque.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse. Elle n'en espérait pas trop, elle voulait juste être jolie, et tant pis si ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, le styliste décida qu'il avait fait de son mieux et qu'il était grand temps de passer au maquillage. Hermione ne se maquillait jamais, enfin, elle se contentait d'un trait de crayon et d'un baume à lèvres, elle aimait le naturel. Mais Pietro ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Hermione le vit déballer une trousse à maquillage qui contenait plus de rouges à lèvres qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie, sans parler des centaines de fars à paupières et autres fonds de teint et poudres magiques.

—Fermé les yeux, souffla Pietro, qui avait atteint son niveau de concentration maximum.

Hermione s'exécuta et attendit que la magie opère. Elle sentit les pinceaux doux et soyeux de Pietro s'agiter sur ses paupières, puis le rouge à lèvres s'étaler sur sa bouche étirée en un sourire forcée. Cela sembla durer des heures, car à chaque fois, Pietro trouvait une retouche à faire ici et là.

Quand enfin, ce fut terminé, il l'observa de longues secondes, avant de taper dans ses mains d'un air excité.

—Yé rarement vou une transformation aussi réoussite, s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

—Je peux voir ? demanda Hermione.

—Bien sour, mi amorrr.

Et d'un coup de baguette magique, Pietro fit tomber tous les draps blancs qu'il avait mis sur les miroirs. En quelques secondes, Hermione se vit entourée de son propre reflet plus d'une dizaine de fois, elle pouvait se voir sous tous les angles, plus ou moins prêt. Et son cœur de louper un battement.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela.

Pietro, fier de lui, la fit tourbillonner au milieu de la pièce, et comme ça avait été le cas durant les essayages, la robe d'Hermione se mit subitement à scintiller de mille feux. Comme si, jusqu'à présent, elle s'était contentée de dormir sur le corps d'Hermione, mise sous les projecteurs, elle se réveilla et rayonna de plus belles.

—Merci Pietro, murmura Hermione les yeux brillants.

—Ah non, pas dé pleurs ! Tou va ruiner mon chef d'œuvre, sourit Pietro avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione le serra doucement dans ses bras et s'écarta lentement lorsqu'elle entendit des petits coups donnés à la porte. C'était Pansy, qui avait elle aussi revêtu sa robe d'or. Elle était divine, et donnait l'impression d'être un ange venu du ciel, avec ce halo doré qui flottait tout autour d'elle. Pansy s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte quand elle vit Hermione à son tour, et ce qu'elle vit du lui plaire, car elle eut un petit sourire en coin.

—Wow, dit-elle de son éternelle voix moqueuse. Granger, si je n'aimais pas autant les hommes, je t'épouserais sur le champ.

Hermione se mit à rire, et ce petit instant de légèreté remit du courage dans son cœur.

—Je voulais te prévenir que les premiers invités sont là, et qu'il fallait descendre.

Hermione acquiesça et embrassa une dernière fois Pietro qui la poussait déjà vers la sortie. Pansy était déjà partie et elle la vit descendre les escaliers de sa démarche royale, tandis que le bruit des conversations commençait déjà à s'élever dans la grande salle de bal. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait en direction du grand escalier. Elle aurait pu faire demi-tour, prendre ses jambes à son cou et disparaître avant que tout le monde ne la voie… Mais il y avait les enfants, qui attendaient cela avec impatience, il y avait Pietro qui avait mis beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, et il y avait Drago…

Levant le menton, relevant légèrement sa robe pour ne pas piétiner sa traine avec ses escarpins, Hermione descendit les premières marches de l'escalier. Ce n'était pas comme dans les films romantiques qu'elle avait pu voir, tout le monde n'arrêta pas de parler pour la regarder descendre. En fait, personne ne prêta attention à elle, sauf peut-être l'homme magnifique en smoking noir qui avait levé les yeux vers elle et l'attendait en bas de l'escalier.

Drago était là, et il n'attendait qu'elle. Il s'était habillé en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire pour être certain d'être en bas le premier et de la voir arriver. Il voulait voir les paillettes sur ses courbes harmonieuses, le tissu noir glisser sur ses hanches et en dévoiler juste assez pour l'emplir de désir. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Il reconnut immédiatement la robe, qu'il apprécia pleinement, avant de réaliser à quel point le reste avait changé. Les cheveux d'Hermione n'étaient plus en broussaille, au lieu de cela, ils ondulaient paresseusement d'un seul côté de sa tête, glissant sur son épaule droite avec souplesse et délicatesse. Cela mettait en valeur son cou de cygne, si doux et gracile, que Pietro avait pris soin de parer de quelques diamants.

Les lèvres d'Hermione était d'un bordeaux étonnant, et jamais Drago ne s'était attendu à la voir si maquillée. Il fallait admettre que cela lui allait divinement bien, sa bouche pulpeuse n'en était que plus désirable, et mettait en valeur son teint de pêche légèrement rosé. Les yeux n'avaient été que très légèrement maquillés, mais on avait rajouté des faux cils, lui donnant un regard pénétrant et diablement sexy.

Drago se sentit déglutir.

Quand Hermione arriva en bas, elle se dirigea vers Drago qui le regardait toujours sans un mot. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

—Ca te plait ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Ces quelques mots firent sortir Drago de sa léthargie, et il s'approcha à son tour pour remettre une boucle d'Hermione derrière son oreille.

—Beaucoup, souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque. Je…

Mais il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, car une petite tornade dorée qui répondait au nom de Judith se précipita sur Hermione et la serra dans ses petits bras de poupée aussi fort qu'elle en était capable.

—Oh Hermione, tu es vraiment trop belle, s'exclama Judith de sa petite voix surexcitée.

Si Hermione avait fait une entrée assez discrète dans la salle de bal, Judith, elle, attirait tous les regards et semblait s'être déjà offerte la sympathie de tous les invités. Elle était si rafraîchissante, si pleine de vie qu'il était difficile de ne pas tomber sous son charme.

—Tu es très beau aussi Drago, si tu n'étais pas aussi vieux, je voudrais qu'on soit amoureux.

—Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, répliqua Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

Judith se mit à glousser.

—Mais si Drago, tu es trop vieux. Tu dois au moins avoir cent ans !

—Pas du tout, ronchonna Drago, tandis qu'Hermione explosait de rire.

Judith n'en rajouta pas et se faufila à nouveau entre les invités pour rejoindre Pansy et le reste de ses petits copains. Hermione se tourna vers Drago et eut un petit rire.

—Cent ans ? répéta-t-elle. Tu ne les fais pas du tout.

—Merci, cette petite va m'enterrer avant l'heure.

—Elle nous enterra tous, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire.

Le début de la soirée se passa comme cela avait été prévu. Pansy donna un discours à son image, plein d'humour et de menace pour ceux qui oseraient venir manger gratuitement sans donner une seule mornille. Elle déclara le bal officiellement ouvert, et les premières notes de musique se mirent à retentirent à l'instant même où elle termina sa phrase. Tout s'était enchaîné à merveille. Hermione était en train de discuter avec un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années à l'accent de l'Est, et qui semblait intéressé par l'enseignement.

—J'ai posé une candidature à Poudlard et Durmstrang, expliqua-t-il de sa voix basse et reposante.

—Ah oui ? sourit Hermione. Quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

—La botanique. Je suis un amoureux des plantes depuis l'enfance, alors l'herbologie m'a paru être une évidence quand il a fallu choisir ma voie.

—C'est une très belle passion que vous avez, sourit Hermione. L'enseignement est vraiment une belle vocation, c'est vous qui assurerez l'avenir de nos adolescents.

Leur conversation continua de longues minutes, et Hermione trouva cet homme particulièrement intéressant, plein de bon sens et d'esprit. Quand il lui proposa de danser, elle n'osa pas refuser. C'était sa première danse, mais quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, il était en grande conversation avec une fille qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une vélane, et elle décida qu'elle n'irait pas le déranger.

Anatoli, car c'était le nom du botaniste, l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, et Hermione se laissa porter par ses pas ajustés et experts. Anatoli n'était pas envahissant, ses mains restèrent fermement plantées sur sa taille, tandis qu'il la faisait tourbillonner en douceur. Hermione se laissa bercer par la musique, et alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même pour la troisième fois au moins, elle ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes.

Elle ne le sentit pas immédiatement, mais quand les mains de son partenaire se refermèrent autour d'elle, Hermione comprit qu'elle ne dansait plus avec Anatoli. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, elle reconnut la poigne de Drago et son haleine mentholée. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber irrémédiablement dans l'océan métallisé des siens. Il avait un regard sévère.

—Je croyais que j'aurais droit à la première danse, souffla-t-il en la faisant évoluer au milieu de la piste de danse.

—Je croyais que tu n'en avais plus envie.

—Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir envie de danser avec toi, Hermione.

Hermione se sentit rougir, et détourna le regard, juste à temps pour voir qu'Anatoli ne s'était pas formalisé de l'invasion de Malefoy et qu'il était déjà sur le point de danser avec une très vieille dame très coquette. Hermione et Drago dansèrent encore de longues minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne vienne se pencher à son oreille.

—C'est quoi, cette nuit ? souffla-t-il doucement.

—Ca dépend ce que tu veux que ce soit.

—Je veux tout un tas de choses, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Et recommencer fait partie de mes priorités.

Hermione eut un petit sourire, tandis que Drago lui adressait un clin d'œil. C'était sa façon à lui de lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire, pour eux. Est-ce qu'elle était d'accord pour recommencer ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait quelque chose de sérieux ou juste quelques nuits de luxure volées ?

—J'aimerai qu'on essaie, toi et moi, ajouta-t-il lentement. Qu'on essaie de voir où ça nous mène.

Et sans attendre une réponse, ni même un signe encourageant de sa part, Drago resserra son étreinte autour d'Hermione, et vint coller son corps contre le sien. Sa main glissa dans le creux de ses reins, agrippant le tissu de sa robe d'une poigne de fer. Ses lèvres joueuses s'approchèrent dangereusement de celles d'Hermione, et ce fut elle qui franchit les derniers centimètres.

Ce baiser public aurait pu être discret, et rapide, mais Drago avait ce besoin presque vital de faire comprendre à Hermione ce qu'il attendait d'elle, ce qu'il attendait d'eux. De son autre main, il vint s'emparer de la joue d'Hermione et enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux si bien coiffés. Hermione, d'abord surprise, se laissa aller à la passion de ce baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou de Drago, de la manière la plus naturelle du monde.

Autour d'eux, le monde continuait de tourner, sans réaliser qu'une chose extraordinaire était en train de se passer, là, juste sous leurs yeux. Il y avait bien deux personnes pour qui ce n'était pas passé inaperçue. Elles se tenaient côte à côté, dans un coin de la salle, dans leur robe d'or. Judith avait un large sourire, tandis que Pansy caressait son ventre d'un air songeur.

—Tu savais toi, qu'ils étaient amoureux ? demanda Judith.

—Non, répondit Pansy avec un sourire. Mais je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

—Moi aussi. J'espère qu'ils vont avoir des bébés comme toi, Pansy.

Pansy eut un petit éclat de rire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Judith.

—Moi j'espère que j'aurai une fille aussi parfaite que toi, Judith.

La petite fille se mit à rayonner de bonheur. C'était ce qui faisait d'elle un être aussi solaire, sa façon de sourire et de rire, de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Judith était de ces enfants précieux, qui mettent des couleurs sur toutes les vies en noir et blanc.

—Hm, toussota quelqu'un derrière Pansy. Pansy ?

Pansy se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Théodore. Elle se sentit chavirer. Il était magnifique dans son costume clair trois pièces. Il était grand, et ses yeux verts l'envoutèrent à l'instant même où elle croisa son regard. Elle retomba sous son charme comme ça avait été le cas quelques années plus tôt.

—Est-ce que… tu accepterais de danser avec moi ? demanda Théo de sa voix douce et grave.

Pansy jeta un petit coup d'œil à Judith qui acquiesça doucement.

—Ce serait cool que ton bébé ait un papa. Moi j'aurai aimé en avoir un.

—Tu as eu un papa, chérie.

—Oui, mais j'aurai aimé qu'il soit là toute ma vie.

Judith haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Greg qui dansait d'une manière inquiétante sur la piste de danse.

Hermione et Drago, quant à eux, avaient cessé de danser et s'étaient cachés dans un couloir sombre et désert. Hermione, le dos plaqué contre le mur, regardait Drago de ses grands yeux sombres. Ce dernier avait placé ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme, et ils se regardaient tout deux comme si leur vie en dépendait.

—Tu es sûr ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

—Je sais que ce dernier mois a été à la fois une torture et une délivrance, Hermione. Je sais que notre disputa m'a vraiment blessé, et que nos retrouvailles m'ont fait renaître. Je sais que j'aime manger des huîtres avec toi et que la nuit dernière a été particulièrement merveilleuse. Alors pourquoi pas ?

—Mais j'ai coupé les roses de ta mère, sourit Hermione.

—Ce ne sont que quelques hellébores.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai essayé de le garder à l'image de la fiction, légère et bon enfant ! On découvre donc que Drago veut bien plus qu'une simple nuit avec Hermione, et Pansy va laisser une chance à Théo, le temps d'une danse, pour l'instant._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous n'êtes pas déçus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à demain pour le dernier chapitre. J'ai déjà écris le chapitre pour demain, le dernier, car je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps demain, une longue route m'attends et je dois encore faire mes valises, alors guettez la fiction, il sera surement posté aux alentours de demain midi !_

 _A demain pour le der des ders ! Bonne soirée !_


	24. Une demande très spéciale

Le 24ème chapitre. Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Un an avait passé depuis le bal. Une année durant laquelle, Hermione et Drago s'étaient disputés, chamaillés, réconciliés et aimés. Ils avaient ri, s'étaient embrassés, s'étaient découverts et avaient même fini par s'installer ensemble, au manoir Malefoy. Hermione avait d'abord refusé, disant qu'elle préférait rester chez elle, mais Drago avait su la convaincre en assurant qu'il serait bien plus facile d'accueillir toute sa famille et tous les orphelins pour les fêtes dans une maison aussi grande que le manoir. Alors elle avait cédé, avec pour seule condition de prendre Pattenrond avec elle. Drago avait fait la tête, mais elle l'avait ramené.

—Pansy, dit à ton mec qu'on n'allume pas une cheminée avec une putain d'allumette. Nous sommes des sorciers, nous avons une baguette, grogna Drago en entrant dans le salon, les bras chargés de petits fours.

—Laisse tomber, répliqua sombrement Pansy, depuis qu'Hermione lui a appris à le faire avec des allumettes, il insiste pour le faire comme ça.

—Je vous entends vous deux, répliqua Théodore en craquant une énième allumette.

Drago et Pansy levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel, et s'adresser un sourire amusé dans le dos du pauvre Théodore qui ne semblait pas totalement au point dans l'utilisation des allumettes. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entrait dans la pièce, en tenant par la main une petite fille d'un an tout au plus, qui peinait encore un peu à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

—C'est bien, Elise, tu y es presque ! s'exclama Hermione pour l'encourager.

Quand la petite Elise leva les yeux et aperçut sa main à quelques pas d'elle, elle lâcha les mains d'Hermione et avança de sa démarche chaloupée jusqu'à Pansy qui tendait les bras. Les premiers pas de la petite Elise Parkinson-Nott venaient d'avoir lieu. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et Théodore se précipita sur sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tourbillonner en l'air.

—C'est qui la gamine la plus intelligente de la terre ? C'est ma fille, roucoula-t-il.

—C'est surtout la mienne, répliqua Pansy en s'approchant à son tour et en embrassant Elise sur le front.

Théo n'ajouta rien mais regarda Pansy avec tellement d'amour et de bienveillance, qu'Hermione fut ravie de voir qu'un an plus tard, Pansy avait finalement accepté de laisser Théodore entrer à nouveau dans leur vie. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble peu de temps avant l'accouchement et menaient à présent une vie bien rangée et remplie d'amour – même si Pansy adorait se plaindre et dire que le père de sa fille ne savait pas changer une couche convenablement.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione, et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Il profita que la petite famille derrière lui était bien trop occupée à s'émerveiller sur les premiers pas d'Elise pour voler un baiser à Hermione.

—On pourrait en avoir un nous aussi.

—C'est trop tôt, Drago, soupira Hermione.

Ils avaient eu cette conversation des centaines de fois durant les semaines qui avaient précédé les fêtes.

—C'est vrai, sourit Drago, mais songe-y.

—J'y pense, répliqua-t-elle. Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prête à te partager avec qui que ce soit. Et puis, j'aime rester au lit pendant des heures le matin.

Drago eut un petit rire, et embrassa à nouveau Hermione, de façon plus passionnée et bien moins pudique cette fois. Il s'autorisa même à venir poser une main conquérante sur le haut des fesses d'Hermione. Trop occupés à s'aimer, ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et les enfants de la Maison des Orphelins entrer.

—Arrêtez de vous faire des bisous, c'est dégoûtant, s'exclama Judith en leur sautant dans les bras.

—Salut princesse, sourit Drago en la portant.

Judith avait pris un an depuis l'année dernière et avait considérablement grandit, si bien qu'Hermione ne pouvait plus la porter et que Drago devait jouer de ses muscles pour la garder dans ses bras. Mais Judith se fichait bien de son poids, et adorait quand Drago la prenait contre lui. Une relation très fusionnelle s'était créée entre la petite fille et Drago, si bien qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et que la petite Judith venait régulièrement dormir au manoir. C'était sans doute ce qui avait donné des idées d'enfant à Drago.

Judith descendit des bras de Drago et se précipita sur Elise et Pansy qui étaient toutes deux assises sur l'un des canapés.

—Salut Elise ! s'exclama Judith en embrassa le bébé sur la joue.

—Bonjour Judith, sourit Pansy.

Judith se pencha et embrassa à son tour Pansy sur la joue, avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Les autres enfants étaient déjà tous rassemblés autour du sapin et attendaient avec hâte de pouvoir ouvrir la centaine de cadeaux qui s'y trouvait

—Tu ne vas pas avec les autres ? demanda Pansy à Judith qui était restée à l'écart.

—Non, répondit Judith en se tordant les mains.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

—Je… je voudrais faire une annonce, mais je n'ose pas.

Pansy la regarda surprise, mais ne demanda pas plus d'information. Elle se leva et, penchée sur ses bottes à talons, tapa plusieurs fois dans ses mains pour demander le silence. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, elle déclara :

—Notre petite Judith ici présente à quelque chose à nous dire.

—Surtout à Drago et Hermione, souffla Judith à Pansy.

—Surtout à Drago et Hermione, ajouta Pansy d'une voix claire.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce que Judith voulait annoncer, aussi s'approchèrent-ils et regardèrent la fillette monter sur un tabouret qui se trouvait là. Elle sortit de sa robe un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle semblait avoir écrit beaucoup de choses, et s'éclaircit la gorge en toussotant.

—Alors voilà… commença-t-elle.

Les yeux rivés sur son parchemin, elle se mit à le lire de sa petite voix douce et légèrement tremblotante.

—J'ai décidé de vous annoncer quelque chose. Depuis que je suis toute petite je vis à la maison des Orphelins. J'ai vu beaucoup de mes copains et de mes copines se faire adopter autour de moi, et je dois dire que ça m'a rendu un peu triste quand Greg est parti dans sa nouvelle famille cet été. Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Pourquoi ce sont les parents qui adoptent les enfants et pas les enfants qui adoptent les parents ? après tout, ce serait plus logique ! Alors moi j'ai décidé d'adopter Hermione et Drago comme parents. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont d'accord, mais on n'a pas demandé son avis à Greg quand ses parents adoptifs l'ont choisi, alors j'ai décidé de les adopter sans leur demander leur avis.

Des petits rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

—Après tout, je les aime alors je pense que ça suffit pour adopter des parents. Je les aime parce qu'ils sont amoureux et qu'ils m'aiment eux aussi, j'en suis sûre. J'aime quand Hermione fait du chocolat chaud pendant que Drago et moi, on fait des batailles de boules de neige, j'aime quand on lit une histoire le soir, devant la cheminée et j'aime aussi quand Drago m'appelle « princesse ».

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, et elle vit qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Leurs yeux brillaient de larmes de joie, et leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Et Judith de continuer sur sa lancée.

—Je vous promets que je serais une petite fille sage, que je vous aimerais toujours même si vous me grondez des fois. Je vous promets de pas vous réveiller trop tôt le matin, sauf quand on fait des batailles de polochons dans votre grand lit. Je vous promets qu'on sera heureux. Je ne vous appellerai pas papa et maman, parce que mon papa et ma maman sont morts, mais vous serez quand même mes parents, et nous serons heureux. Vous verrez, l'adoption c'est parfois compliqué au début – j'ai entendu Hermione le dire aux parents adoptifs de Greg – mais avec de la patience et beaucoup d'amour, on arrive à devenir une famille.

Judith fit une pause juste le temps de reprendre son souffle.

—Alors voilà, je vous annonce officiellement que je vous adopte, et je vous promets de faire de vous des parents heureux.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, et Pansy et Théo furent les premiers à le briser. Ils se mirent tous les deux à applaudir, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Pansy pleurait discrètement, tandis que Théodore avait sa gorge serrée. Tous les autres suivirent, sauf Hermione et Drago, qui, sous le choc, ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Judith descendit de son tabouret et s'approcha du couple d'un air timide. Elle leur tendit un parchemin sur lequel on pouvait lire :

« Contrat d'adoption de parents.

Je, soussignée, Judith, orpheline depuis toujours, fais le choix réfléchi d'adopter pour parents Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Je promets de les chérir, de les aimer et de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les rendre heureux.

Signature de l'adoptante : Judith.

Signature des adoptés : …. »

—Il n'y a plus qu'à signer, murmura Judith alors qu'Hermione lisait attentivement le contrat.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent de longues secondes. Ce fut un échange silencieux, et sans que Judith ne s'en rende compte, il y eut un débat entre les deux sorciers. Seraient-ils de bons parents ? Méritaient-ils d'être adoptés par Judith ? Est-ce que leur amour suffirait à la rendre heureuse ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse, mais qui en trouverait sûrement, s'ils essayaient.

—Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, sourit Drago en s'agenouillant devant Judith.

—C'est toi qui nous adoptes, reprit Hermione, tu es sûre de savoir dans quoi tu te lances ?

—Dans une famille, murmura Judith.

Et sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans leurs bras, éclatant en sanglots, en sanglots de bonheur. Elle passa un bras autour du cou de Drago et un autre autour de celui d'Hermione et les serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Si fort que Drago put sentir son petit cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer elle aussi.

Ce n'était que la suite logique des choses, pensa Drago. C'était grâce à Judith que tout avait commencé entre eux, grâce à sa malice, à son sourire, à sa bonne humeur. Alors qui étaient-ils pour lui refuser cela ? Et puis, de toute façon, elle l'avait dit : on ne demandait jamais leur avis aux adoptés, alors ils deviendraient ses parents, un point c'est tout.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'ai voulu faire ce petit épilogue sur Judith, parce que c'est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup aimé et je voulais qu'elle ait une fin heureuse. Ce n'était peut-être pas inattendu, mais j'ai essayé de faire ça joliment, et j'espère que cela vous aura plu._

 _J'en profite pour vous dire merci ! J'ai passé 24 excellents jours en votre compagnie. Chaque jour, quand j'écrivais mon chapitre quotidien, je me demandais ce que vous en penserez, et à chaque fois que je découvrais vos commentaires le lendemain, j'ai rassurée. J'ai été ravie de vous faire partager cette histoire de noël et plus ravie encore de voir qu'elle vous a plu. Je remercie particulièrement les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter aussi régulièrement, car c'est vous qui avez été mon calendrier de l'avent !_

 _Je suis triste de poser le point final de cette histoire, mais il le faut bien ! Et puis, le côté positif des choses, c'est que ca y est, c'est noël ! Je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, j'espère qu'elles vous apporteront joie et bonheur, que vous passerez de merveilleux moments en familles et entre amis._

 _Terminez bien cette année, et peut-être qu'on se retrouvera en 2017 pour une autre fiction ! N'hésitez pas à venir me rendre visite sur ma page face book « Brunhild Ana Writings » pour savoir où en sont mes projets d'écriture._

 _Joyeuses fêtes, et surtout, portez-vous bien !_

 _Ana._


End file.
